Personas Equivocadas
by sakura tamiko
Summary: "Me estas tratando de decir que estas enamorado... ¡¿Y de él!" AU
1. Conociendote

**Jajaja puras historias, bueno esta es la que entrara en lugar de Victimario, que ya termina, me siento como televisión, acaba una serie y entra otra… Espero que sea de su agrado, es igualmente un AU, y bueno haber que tal… Seguiré actualizando como cada semana Uniones, y bueno ya acabando de subir Vict. **

**Sin más que agregar… A su consideración.**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capitulo 1. Conociéndote.**

La fiesta estaba realmente ordinaria, el ambiente se torno cadencioso por el alcohol y por el humo de algo más que simple nicotina, las parejas que se encontraban en la pista de baile movían animadas los cuerpos que ya exudaban ganas de sexo.

Si no fuera porque Jane le hizo prometer a Thor que le acompañaría, el rubio estaría ahora mismo en su cama descansando después de la dura sesión de trabajo a la cual tuvo que enfrentarse en la semana, solo quería despejar su mente y tomar unas mini vacaciones junto a su novia. Pero no, la mujer se había comprometido con su mejor amigo a celebrar algo de lo que Thor ni siquiera estaba bien enterado.

Jane deposito un beso en su cuello, despertándolo de sus pensamientos, la sostuvo de la cintura y le beso tratando de doblegar su absurda convicción de acompañar a su amigo en aquella celebración. Cuando se separaron, la mujer le observo divertida.

-No me harás cambiar de opinión, lo sabes ¿verdad?- Thor refunfuño, y frunció el ceño como un chiquillo- Vamos Thor, se lo prometí…

-Si, pero no se porque tengo que estar YO aquí.

Jane le lanzo una mirada herida.

-Porque se supone que somos pareja.- Antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar con otro argumento, Jane sonrió a alguien sobre su hombro y sacudió una mano enérgicamente.

Thor supo entonces que Víctor Von Doom había llegado, con su imposible ego y su sonrisa socarrona, alardeando de su nuevo éxito con su empresa. El tipo nunca le cayo bien, pero Jane y él se conocían desde niños, y para ahorrarse peleas por su causa, Thor empezó a tolerarlo, la cosa había mejorado cuando él se fue a Londres, pero ahora estaba de regreso y según Jane, con un "recuerdo" del país ingles.

-¡Oh Víctor!- Jane paso a su lado y Thor reprimió un cansino suspiro girándose por fin, viendo como su novia abrazaba efusivamente al hombre que correspondía con ganas- ¡Te extrañe tanto!

-Yo también, mí querida Jane, todo el tiempo- Le obsequio una sonrisa, y enfoco sus ojos claros en Thor- Hola Odinson.

-Doom- Víctor le miro con desdén y se giro parcialmente, Jane se alejó un poco hacia donde se encontraba su novio y miro al igual que Thor como emergía una esbelta silueta desde detrás del empresario.

-Jane- Tanto la castaña como su pareja enfocaron sus ojos en la persona que les lanzaba miradas curiosas- Te presento a mi novio, Loki Laufeyson- Jane soltó una exclamación y un silbido que casi se perdió entre el frenético sonido de la música- Loki, ella es mi mejor amiga, Jane Foster, y el de atrás es su novio, Thor Odinson.

Thor pareció despertar de su ensoñación, por un momento que le pareció eterno solo estuvo contemplando al tal Loki, parecía una figura casi idílica, como un elegante dios, con su piel lechosa, sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro como la noche, cuando sintió el codazo de Jane en su costado fue cuando se fijo que Loki le extendía una pálida mano, en señal de saludo.

Respondió al gesto, y casi con delicadeza (una que nunca había expresado para con otro hombre), le tomo la mano que le extendía, una exquisita corriente eléctrica recorrió su columna al rozar aquella piel tan suave, hubiera querido alargar el momento, pero una extraña alarma en su cabeza comenzó a sonar con fuerza, soltó la mano y trato de evitar los ojos verdes tan limpios.

"_Algo va mal…"_

Thor sintió como si aquel lugar, aquella fiesta fuera testigo del principio de sus problemas, cuando al pasar las horas no se sentía capaz de despegar su vista de encima de aquel hombre empezó a rogarle a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que Jane se cansara de estar allí, y se despidiera, porque a Thor súbitamente le había acometido un serio dolor de cabeza. Le susurro al oído a su novia que iría al baño para refrescarse, y tras un asentimiento de su parte, el rubio se disculpo y se encamino al lugar en donde pretendía darse un respiro.

/

-Así que… ¿Cómo se conocieron?- Loki enfoco los ojos esmeraldas en los castaños de Jane, quien le observaba animada, le había casi rogado a Víctor que no le trajera a aquel bar, pero el hombre nunca se había dejado vencer cuando tenia un capricho, y esa vez no fue la excepción.

-Es quien maneja mis relaciones publicas- Víctor le tomo la mano cariñosamente y Loki sonrió con calma, una que no sentía desde hace un buen momento.

-¿Y como lo aguantas Loki? Este hombre es un caso grave de narcisismo…

Víctor sonrió arrogante y beso en la sien a su pareja.

-Oh, créeme cuando te digo que se como manejarlo a mi antojo…- Jane sonrió complacida, cuando se fijo en como su amigo miraba al ojiverde- ¿O no "cielo"?

Y aunque Víctor sabia que Loki había dicho el mote sarcásticamente, no pudo evitar componer una sonrisa idiota, desde que lo vio por primera vez quedo prendado de él, y sabia muy bien que estaba mas enamorado el que Loki, pero nunca le importo demasiado, mientras fuera SUYO.

-Jane, ¿me acompañas?- La mano extendida del castaño a su amiga confirmo que deseaba bailar con ella.

-¿Puedo Loki?

El aludido sonrió elegante y confiado.

-Entretenlo lo mas que puedas, por favor.

Lo último que escucho de aquella mujer fue su risa, mientras se encaminaba con Víctor a la pista de baile.

Loki suspiro, pensó que tendría un poco de descanso cuando diviso como llegaba Thor de su huida al baño. Se quedaron viendo durante unos instantes en los cuales Loki creyó notar un asomo de duda en los ojos azules de Thor.

-¿Y… Jane?

-Con Víctor bailando- La voz clara de Loki inundo los tímpanos del rubio, y tomando una decisión se sentó por fin a un lado del ojiverde- Entonces, ¿tus papas eran noruegos, o solo fanáticos de la mitología nórdica?

El comentario divertido que salió de los labios de Loki, crearon por fin un ambiente cómodo para Thor desde que llego a aquella fiestecilla, sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y Loki no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa a aquel grandulón carismático, la poderosa y varonil voz del rubio llego a sus oídos.

-Me temo que ambos, y a ti te ocurrió la misma tragedia.

-Oh si, Farbauti al menos, amaba su tierra natal…

-Pero bueno no nos fue tan mal, ambos tenemos nombres de dioses.

Loki rio bajo, se sentía realmente a gusto a lado de Thor, cosa rara en el, que prefería los libros a compañía humana, pronto entablaron una platica superficial, pero satisfactoria, inclusive olvidaron por completo que ambos llegaron con personas distintas, por unos momentos solo existieron la música, Thor y Loki.

Sin darse cuenta los dos ejercían una poderosa atracción física y mental sobre el otro, Loki se encontraba realmente fascinado con solo ver los ojos azules, mientras que Thor no se veía incapaz de retirar su mirada de la esmeralda.

-¿Y tu a que te dedicas?

Thor tomo un trago de su bebida antes de continuar.

-No lo creerás- Loki soltó una risa, que a Thor se le antojo maravillosa- No en serio, no lo adivinaras.

-¿Apostamos?- Inconscientemente Loki junto un poco mas su cuerpo con el de Thor, una actitud natural en el, que nunca llego a comprender lo que aquello desencadenaba en las personas, Thor le dedico una sonrisa cómplice.

-Claro que si…

-Muy bien, pero primero… ¿Qué deseas perder?

Thor nunca fue reconocido por rechazar un reto, y precisamente en ese momento no hizo lo contrario.

-Te diré lo que deseo ganar, me invitaras a la función especial de la última película de Batman.

Esta vez Loki no pudo evitar reír mientras alzaba una ceja, perplejo.

-¿Batman? ¿En serio! Jajá, muy bien Thor; si yo no adivino tu trabajo, te llevare al cine.

Thor sonrió triunfante.

-Bien, pero solo tienes dos oportunidades.

Loki no pudo recordar con exactitud la última vez que hizo cosas tan tontas como aquello, pero disfruto el momento, asintió y coloco un dedo índice sobre sus labios, Thor trato de no prestar atención a aquel gesto que de pronto se había vuelto seductor.

-Mmm… ¿Policía?

-Nop, solo te queda una oportunidad Loki…

El ojiverde le lanzo una mirada de reproche y sonrió en sus adentros. Durante unos minutos solo se miraban a los ojos, Thor confiado y Loki fingiendo preocupación.

-Tal vez… ¡Guardacostas!- La risa de Thor retumbo e hizo competencia al sonido del lugar, pero la sola idea de verse a si mismo en traje de baño estilo "Guardianes de la Bahía" lo dejo completamente desarmado, Loki sonreía de forma maravillosa, y antes de que pudiera contestarle, Jane llego del brazo de Víctor, hablando y empapados en sudor por el baile, al instante el hechizo que parecía haberse instalado sobre Thor y Loki se rompió, ambos se colocaron junto a sus parejas y tratando de no verse de reojo, quisieron recobrar su atención a los recién llegados.

Ya en la madrugada los cuatro salieron del lugar, y cuando Thor rozo intencionalmente la mano de Loki, supo que "_Algo anda realmente mal", _se despidió de Víctor y trato de mantener el rostro neutral cuando se giro a despedirse de Loki, rogando para que no olvidara la apuesta.

Ya en el coche, Jane se arrimó más a su novio, en busca de contacto y calor.

-¿Qué te pareció?

Si Jane no hubiera estado tan cansada tal vez no le hubiera pasado por alto el tono de Thor cuando contesto.

-Mejor, muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Mientras tanto muchos kilómetros de donde se encontraban ellos, Víctor besaba el cuello de Loki con insistencia, sin saber que la mente del ojiverde se encontraba rememorando el toque casi fantasmal de la mano de Thor sobre la suya, y de como se sintió irremediablemente atraído por aquel alto y fuerte hombre rubio, sonrió al recordar la apuesta que perdió a propósito con tal de tener un pretexto para verle. Cuando Doom le mordió el hombro, no pudo reprimir un pequeño grito de dolor. Víctor le había contado todo acerca de Jane Foster y de su "estúpido" novio, Thor Odinson, por lo tanto claro que sabía con exactitud a que se dedicaba el ojiazul.

Mientras el castaño terminaba de desvestir a Loki, este se trataba de imaginar a Thor con aquella bata blanca que seguramente utilizaba en el trabajo.

/

**Uiiiii, yo siempre quise conocer al amor de mi vida en un evento asi bien X's jajaja, pero ni modos, algún día… espero. Jajaja no les quiero adelantar mucho de esta historia, veremos si Loki si invita a ver la de Batman a Thor, (cuando escribí este cap. tenia una semana de estreno la película)… Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, Tom envuelto y cubierto de chocolate… Aquí estoy (especialmente para el último)**


	2. Pensandote

**Segundo capitulo! Jajaja este contendrá un buen de personajes que espero sean de su agrado, soy fan de Marvel asi que mas o menos quise mostrar algunos personajes entrañables.**

**Muchas gracias a las siguientes grandiosas personas por alegrar mi vida con un review, un fav, o un follow:**

**Aleandra**

**x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x**

**Amelia**

**Orihime Altair**

**Purebloodprincess-laufeyson**

**McFly19**

**GrayGay y Jessica Uchiha las quiero gracias por los comentarios, espero que les agrade :D**

**Sin nada más que agregar, espero que lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capitulo 2. Pensándote.**

Jane gira sobre la cama, los rayos de luz le dan en plena cara, frunce el ceño, se encoge sobre si, y se percata de algo, extiende los brazos y toca la superficie, nada. Sale de las sabanas y corrobora que Thor no esta a su lado, se incorpora y toma su celular, hay un mensaje, sabe de quien es, sonríe y lo abre.

"_Lo siento, olvide comentarte ayer que tenia cambio de turno, te veo en la noche._

_Thor"_

Algo va mal, Jane relee el mensaje, porque es obvio que falta algo, algo que tienen todos los mensajes previos. Se baña y desayuna pensando por qué Thor no escribió un "Te amo" al final. Supone que hay mucho trabajo.

Thor no ha dejado de observar el vaso de café expreso que Sif le llevo desde hace media hora, suspira y se pasa una mano por el rubio cabello, vuelve a suspirar y le da un trago por fin, casi escupe el café, esta frio y la mujer no le puso azúcar, ya se lo cobrara, suena la alarma de su reloj y se dispone a reanudar su guardia.

Camina por los largos pasillos, escuchando el acostumbrado ajetreo, si su mente estuviera en donde se supone debería estar, no pasarían desapercibidas las miradas coquetas de algunas compañeras de trabajo, y uno que otro hombre, en ese caso Thor estaría pavoneándose, recordando lo inalcanzable que es. Pero ese día no es uno de _esos _días.

Llega a una amplia habitación, con múltiples camas, el sonido de la televisión y de los aparatos inundan sus oídos, se acerca a la camilla próxima, esboza una sonrisa cuando ve al niño entretenido con un juguete.

-Hola Sean.

El chico sonrió, mirándole con diversión, sabia que si lo saludaba con entusiasmo, y se comía sus alimentos, le daría un dulce al final de su recorrido.

-¡Hola doctor Thor!

-Veo que estas muy alegre.

-Si, me han dicho que podre salir hoy.

-¡Vaya, eso es estupendo!- El chico amplio mas su sonrisa, mostrándoles todos los dientes- ¿Me dejaras revisarte?- Thor aun recuerda como Sean lloriqueo y le mordió un dedo cuando intento revisarle las amígdalas, Jane se burlo de el por dos días. El pequeño acepto moviendo con frenesí su rubia cabeza, Thor procedió al chequeo, y confirmo que el niño podría ser dado de alta en la tarde-Bien Sean, es correcto, en la tarde te olvidaras por completo de mi.

Thor hizo una mueca de nostalgia, Sean se incorporo y le sonrió.

-Mire- Le extendió un pequeño juguete, que Thor reconoció como uno de la franquicia de Halo- Se lo regalo, asi no me extrañara porque Banshee le hará compañía.

-No podría, si Banshee no esta contigo, ¿quien te cuidara?

Sean le miro serio, extendiendo aun mas el muñeco.

-Yo ya soy un niño grande, voy en cuarto año, Banshee quiere cuidarlo a usted.

El rubio sonrió y tomo el juguete, revolvió el cabello de Sean, y le pidió que antes de irse, se despidiera de él, le había tomado cariño al niño, llego con un problema en las amígdalas por lo cual él tuvo que operarlo, un golpe duro, ya que el niño era parlanchín por naturaleza, aun asi, Thor se encariñaba con cada niño que llegaba a su sala de operaciones, en la siguiente cama encontró a Sif, revisando la temperatura de Kitty.

-Hola Doctor.

Sif se giro, cuando la niña saludo sonriente al rubio.

-Hey grandulón, te retrasaste ¿no?

-Hola Kitty, ¿la mujer horrorosa te esta tratando mal?

La niña sonrió y Sif hizo una mueca, le quito el termómetro y sonrió.

-Bien, preciosa, ya no tienes fiebre, creo que mañana ya estarás de nuevo en tu casa.

-¡No! Otra más se va.

-Pero, yo vendré a visitarlo doctor Thor, a usted y a la señorita Sif.

La enfermera hizo una mueca de ternura, le abrazo, y acaricio una sonrosada mejilla.

-Dios, es adorable… ¿verdad Thor?

El rubio sonreía mientras anotaba los datos en la ficha de Kitty, su caso fue algo peculiar, eso de creerte superhéroe, e imaginarte que atraviesas las paredes, al principio fue divertido, no tanto cuando se estrello contra el suelo desde una altura considerable, llego al hospital con varias fracturas, después de una charla, larga entre Sif y ella, la pequeña entendió que ya no debía hacer eso de nuevo.

-Claro, pero tienes que prometer Kitty que solo vendrás de visita, y no para quedarte.

-¡Si!

Thor le dio una dulce de chocolate, guiñándole un ojo, Sif le beso la mejilla, y ambos amigos de encaminaron a revisar las demás camas, pasaron por la pequeña Rogue, la cual había costado mucho, debido a su personalidad introvertida, uno por uno los niños iban alejando a Thor de sus pensamientos extraños, las bromas y los juegos le distraían, entonces llegaron a la ultima cama, donde estaba uno de los mas lamentables casos que Thor había presenciado.

-Hola Peter- el castaño giro su rostro ausente, sus ojos lucían tristes, Sif le pregunto algo, y le beso gentilmente la frente.

-Buenos días doctor, buenas días señorita Sif.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien- y como siempre ese fue el fin de la conversación, Thor sabia que mentía, había tenido fracturas, y un golpe severo en la cabeza hizo que perdiera parcialmente la vista, aun asi todos los que habían tenido la fortuna de hablar con el pequeño Peter, sabían que no solo había perdido aquello.

Era un viaje familiar, sus padres y sus tíos, un tráiler se fue a impactar contra la pequeña camioneta, fue un milagro que Peter viviera, y ahora tendría que verse envuelto en todo el horrible proceso de perdida, y de estar en un orfanato. Thor le reviso, tratando de hacerle sonreír, pero simplemente no podía, por ultimo, y sabiendo que era el único recurso que tenia para que saber que había aun alguien dentro del pequeño cuerpecito, le tendió un dulce de coco. Espero hasta que el niño, despacio, como un animal herido tomo la golosina, la abrió y se la metió a la boca, dando un breve "Gracias".

Thor le sonrió, y Sif le acomodo la almohada, Peter Parker aun podía tener una oportunidad.

Salieron de la habitación con el corazón roto, Sif fue la primera en comentar.

-Dos semanas Thor, dos semanas y será dado de alta.

-Lo se, yo también tengo miedo de lo que le pueda pasar, Peter no se merece lo que esta viviendo- La mujer asintió, agachando al cabeza, Thor se froto el puente de la nariz, se despidieron en la recepción, y él se dirigió a su consultorio. Entro y allí estaba su compañero y mejor amigo.

-Hey Steve, llegaste tarde- Un hombre rubio se giro, sonriendo brevemente, Thor se sentó, recargando todo su peso en la silla giratoria.

-Thor, buenos días, ¿has checado ya a los chicos?

-Claro que si, Sean sale hoy, ¡mira lo que me dio!- Thor saco de la bata blanca el juguete, Steve lo tomo, riendo- Dice que se llama Banshee, Kitty sale mañana, Rogue en dos días, después de que no tenga secuelas del ataque de asma, Bobby al mediodía, y los demás pequeños tienen que quedarse mas.

Steve le miraba atento, aun con el juguete entre las manos, bajo la mirada y carraspeo.

-¿Y Peter?

Thor suspiro antes de continuar.

-El bueno… tal vez dos semanas mas- Thor sabia que Steve se había encariñado demasiado con el pequeño Peter, lo había descubierto en las noches, velando por la salud del niño, y cada vez que estaba despierto trataba de platicar con él lo mas posible, observo como Steve suspiraba pesadamente. Estaba a punto de preguntar algo que rondaba su cabeza cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, Thor frunció el ceño, esperaba que no fuera Jane.

Numero desconocido, ahora esta intrigado.

-Odinson.

-Hola, Thor- El rubio casi deja caer el celular dé la impresión, la voz de Loki llega del otro lado, Steve le mira interrogante, Thor se esfuerza por hacer una conexión boca-cerebro.

-Loki, hola… yo, eh… ¿Cómo estas?- Se siente la persona mas tonta del universo, su amigo empieza a reír, le fulmina con la mirada, una risa suave cruza sus oídos.

-Bien, gracias, solo quería confirmarte lo del cine, paso por tu trabajo a las 6, ¿te parece?

Thor sonrió como un idiota, el simple hecho de que Loki recordara aquella tonta apuesta le hizo sentir muy bien, se sentó de nuevo, y hablo mas calmado.

-Oh, lo recordaste, bueno, si claro que me parece, te espero aquí.

-Bueno, hasta en la tarde entonces, nos vemos.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el sonido del final de la llamada inundo sus tímpanos, entonces recordó que: 1) No le había dado su número de celular, 2) No le había dado la dirección del hospital.

-¿Pero como…?

-Quita esa sonrisa rara en la cara, me provoca escalofríos- La voz burlona de Steve rompió con el incomodo silencio en la habitación, Thor giro encontrándose con los ojos azules, mirándole confuso- No era Jane.

-No, es un amigo, ¿recuerdas a Doom?

Steve puso cara de fastidio.

-Si, lo recuerdo y muy bien…

-Bueno, ya regreso de Londres y…

-¿¡QUE!?

-SHHH Steve- El rubio se cubrio la boca, asintiendo, Thor continuo- Si, ayer regreso y Jane me obligo a ir a una "fiestecilla" para celebrar su regreso, bueno el punto es que no vino solo.

-Claro que no, el hombre siempre anda cargando su ego, es casi tan insoportable com…- La mirada de Thor le silencio- Continua…

-Gracias, bueno, resulta que el buen Víctor Von Doom tiene pareja, y resulto ser un hombre, uno muy agradable por cierto, nada que ver con ese…

-No me digas- Steve miro fijamente a Thor, un presentimiento cruzo por su mente, pero le ignoro, era imposible- Y es el tal Loki.

-Si, es alguien realmente agradable, no se…

-Cuidado Thor, si Jane te ve con la cara de estúpido que pones al hablar del tal Loki, te aseguro que te saca del departamento a patadas…

-No seas idiota- Pero aun asi Thor trago con fuerza, sacudió al cabeza enérgicamente, y se concentro en un informe que tenia que entregar, mientras Steve checaba unos análisis.

Mas al rato Sif llego con ellos, y el trio bajo para tomar un breve descanso dirigiéndose al comedor, allí se encontraron con la secretaria del director.

-¡Hola Tasha!- Una pelirroja enfoco su vista en ellos y sonrió brevemente. Saludo a Sif e hizo una gesto a los hombres.

-¿Mucho trabajo?

-No, ahorita esta mas calmado que otros días lo cual me agrada- Sif esbozo una sonrisa- ¿Y tú?

-Lo de siempre, Xavier es un desobligado, se largo sin decir ni una maldita palabra.

Thor, empezó a oír vagamente la conversación entre su amigo y las mujeres, concentrándose en comer y en cierta llamada matutina. ¿Cómo había conseguido su número? Alguien le zarandeo topándose con la mirada interrogante de Natasha.

-¿Te pasa algo, grandulón?

-¿Qué? ¿A mi?- La pelirroja volteo los ojos, Thor sonrió- Para nada, solo estoy distraído.

-Se te nota, estaba diciendo que debes dejarme tu reporte para la tarde. ¿Ya lo terminaste vedad?

-Claro que si Natasha, ¿con quien crees que hablas?

-Con el idiota que entrega lo que le pido tres semanas después.

Steve y Sif rieron, el desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, y Thor se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos, aquel día se sentía ausente, y cuando se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos se toparon de nuevo con la imagen de Loki, decidió que era hora de visitar a las enfermeras de recepción, un sutil coqueteo a esas horas de la mañana le caerían de maravilla. Se excuso y salió del comedor rápidamente.

-Buenas tardes Doctor…- Se detuvo, Encantadora le sonreía coqueta, sus pestañas se movían sutilmente, Thor sonrió galante, apoyando un brazo en la pared, correspondiendo al saludo con un beso en el dorso.

-Tan hermosa como siempre, Encantadora…

La rubia sonrió aun más, batiendo las pestañas, empezaron a platicar, mas bien la mujer empezó a parlotear, mientras Thor trataba de enfoca la atención en ella, pero sus pensamientos eran tan insistentes que estuvo a punto de golpearse contra la pared la veces que fueran necesarias.

-Thor… ¿Estas bien?

El rubio la miro, ¿se había perdido de algo importante de la conversación?

-Eh, si- La chica lo observo.

-Seguramente estas pensando en Foster, la cara de estúpido que traes, solo puede ser porque piensas en la persona que quieres.

Al poco rato se despidieron, y Thor subió a su consultorio, cuando llego estrello la cabeza sobre el, no había estado pensando en Jane, estaba pensando en Loki.

-Ahora no Víctor…- Loki estaba apresado contra una pared, Doom hábil como solo el sabia serlo, acariciaba la suave piel del pecho, buscando los pezones, Loki gime por el contacto, pero esta en el trabajo y el siempre suele decir que "El trabajo es como un templo, silencio y nada de sexo"-¡Víctor!

El castaño se separo, cuando Loki le hablaba en ese tono no era una buena señal, resoplo como un niño pequeño y se desplomo sobre la silla giratoria, jugueteando con uno de los "juguetes" que tenia Loki sobre su escritorio.

-Siempre cortas en la mejor parte, nadie nos iba a ver…

-Te he dicho que si tantas ganas tienes, tu baño es muy amplio, ve y disfrútate a ti mismo, sabes que te encanta.

Víctor le regalo una sonrisa socarrona, Loki le miraba frio.

-Me tienes envidia, sabes lo perfecto que soy, no te me puedes resistir.

-Claro, no sabes cuanto- El tono sarcástico, ni siquiera inmuto al otro- Discúlpame que no lo exprese correctamente, te llevas hasta mi aliento.

-¿Cómo un desgraciado como tu puede ser adorable?

-Es un don natural, tú sabes mucho de eso, permíteme recordártelo…

Ambos sabían que sus imposibles egos eran a veces demasiado para una pelea verbal, siempre terminaban enfadados, a veces Víctor porque Loki le vencía, a veces Loki porque pasaba lo contrario, y a veces ambos porque ninguno ganaba, y eventualmente, se aburrían.

-Tengo un compromiso, asi que no podre comer contigo.

El empresario casi tira el pequeño cubo azul, Loki le miro amenazante, ese era su adorno favorito.

-¿Por qué? ¡Te dije que ambos iríamos a comer con Jane!

-Creo que es mejor que tu vayas y disfrutes con tu mejor amiga, después podremos salir los tres, pero hoy tengo un compromiso.

-Lokiiii- El ojiverde rodo los ojos, a veces le desesperaba que Víctor no supiera cuando no, era no, en su caso, siempre.

-He dicho que no, y se me hace tarde, si me permites tengo que acabar el comunicado de tu regreso.

Víctor suspiro derrotado, reclinándose sobre el respaldo, entonces Loki recordó algo y sonrió malicioso.

-Por cierto, y antes de que me hagas el honor de salir de aquí- Los ojos grisáceos se posaron en el, expectantes- Tony te dejo un mensaje…- Sonriendo y aguantando las ganas de reírse en su cara, pulso un botón en el teléfono y pronto se escucharon los gritos de un hombre.

"¡Mira, no me interesa si tu eres su nana, dile a ese hijo de puta que si es tan hombrecito que venga a decir en mi cara lo que le dijo a esa maldita reportera! Y adviértele al malnacido ese que mas le vale dejarme hacer MI trabajo, yo no ando con jueguitos de nena, yo si se hacer armas..."

Víctor tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, y después se levanto enojado, Loki se mordió el labio para no reír.

-¡¿Malnacido?! ¿¡Quien fue el que empezó con sus bromitas de niño retrasado!?

-Yo solo comunico lo que considero debe comunicarse- Víctor le miro enojado y entonces si, Loki comenzó a reír, complacido por la reacción de su pareja- Jajaja, en serio Víctor, si vieras tu cara…

-Eres un estúpido Laufeyson- Y salió dando un portazo, Loki aun continuaba riendo, ya después le preguntaría su plan para contratacar a Stark.

Miro su reloj, y se levanto rápido, mando el comunicado que tenia hecho desde el día anterior, y apago el ordenador. Salió colocándose su chaqueta, al salir del edificio tomo un taxi, no quería llamar la atención de todo el mundo llegando con su auto.

-¡Muchas gracias Doctor Thor! ¡Y también usted, doc!- Ambos rubios asintieron contentos de ver como Sean salía con un dulce en la boca (cortesía de Thor), y una sonrisa, las padres del niño se despidieron y también agradecieron a los hombres.

-Cuídate Sean- Thor le revolvió el cabello y el chico antes de irse le pidió que cuidara bien de Banshee para que no extrañara al pequeño, Thor rio y asintió obediente, entro de nuevo a la habitación con un enorme ventanal, Steve estaba hablando por teléfono, gesticulaba con la otra mano y fue cuando Thor supo con quien hablaba, pero el tenia otros problemas, estaba sudando a chorros, se quito la bata blanca, su turno había terminado, y hace unos minutos dio una ultima ronda a los niños, Estaba visiblemente nervioso, no quería pensar en el motivo por el cual no dejaba de acomodarse en la silla.

"Estoy nervioso, ¿¡Por qué demonios estoy nervioso!?"

Ahí sus pensamientos se detenían y el rubio se levantaba, miraba el reloj de su celular ansioso, Steve colgó, pero no había pasado desapercibido para el, como Thor se paseaba por todo el lugar, revisando papeles que ya había revisado, y jugando con Banshee, parecía un niño a punto de saber la calificación en su examen de Matemáticas.

-¡Ya deja de moverte!- Thor se giro, Steve le miraba desesperado- Me estas poniendo de punta.

-Lo siento, yo, solo…

-Thor no es una cita, ¿o si?

La cara de Thor pasó del nerviosismo a la sorpresa a la negación absoluta.

-NO, no, no lo es.

-Entonces deja de comportante como un adolescente, es una salida al cine, a ver la película menos romántica en exhibición, y con el novio de la persona que odias, asi que cal-ma-te.

Thor asintió, suspirando y sentándose correctamente, con la silla hacia el paisaje, la ciudad hervía de vida, a Thor le encantaba Nueva York, y sabía que había sido una buena decisión el mudarse a esa parte de Estados Unidos. Estaba metiéndose en los recuerdos cuando su línea sonó, distraído levanto la bocina.

-¿Qué pasa Sif?

-Está alguien aquí, dice que lo esperabas.

Thor sabía muy bien a quien se refería, miro a Steve como un perrito emocionado, y su amigo solo pudo sonreír incrédulo.

-Si, ahora voy.

Antes de que la mujer le contestara, Thor ya había colgado y se despidió rápido de Steve, apretó el botón del ascensor, una vez, dos veces, tres veces, por fin las puertas se abrieron y el entro, la enfermera que estaba allí le miraba de reojo, Thor siempre se cambiaba antes de salir del hospital, ahora con un atuendo mas casual, y que enmarcaba su torneado cuerpo, a penas se volvieron a abrir las puertas el rubio salió, tratando de caminar lento para no parecer desesperado.

No era una cita, para nada, si alguien le preguntara, solo estaba nervioso porque no había dormido bien, ¡Si!, eso, no había dormido bien…

Le diviso al instante, la figura esbelta y elegante, el cabello negro y la piel blanquísima, traía puesto un pantalón negro algo ajustado, unos zapatos, una camisa que resaltaba mas el color de su piel, y una chaqueta, Thor sonrió involuntario, Loki volteo y se miraron detenidamente.

Cuando escucharon el carraspeo de Sif, quien lo había visto todo, reaccionaron sobresaltados, por un momento no existió nada más que ellos y el sonido de los teléfonos como eco.

-Hola Thor, ¿Ya terminaste?

-Eh si, ya- Miro a Sif que observaba la escena confundida- Hasta mañana Sif.

Acto seguido ambos hombres se encaminaron a la salida, Thor fue quien hablo después del espeso silencio que se había formado.

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado.

-Claro que no, yo siempre pago mis apuestas- Le sonrió amigable y se volvió a crear aquella atmosfera agradable entre ellos- Asi que, ¿algún cien en especial?

-No, podemos ir al que sea.

-Bien, ¿y que tal el trabajo?

-Muy bien, a propósito… ¿Cómo te enteraste…?

Loki levanto la mirada, se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-No fue difícil averiguar en donde trabajaba el novio de la mejor amiga de Víctor. Como no me dejaste ningún dato para comunicarme contigo.

-Si, bueno lo siento, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para charlar ayer.

-Lo se, mucho ruido.

Ambos sabían que lo que sobro allí eran sus respectivas parejas, pronto llegaron al Village East Cinema, entraron, Thor le contaba sobre Sean y Kitty, Loki le observaba hablar con atención, y trataba de que sus ojos no se movieran a los labios del otro.

-¿Batman?

Thor evidentemente descolocado emitió un ruido de incomprensión, Loki sonrió y señalo la cartelera

-Ah, si tu quieres…

-Claro, no la he visto, y es mi superhéroe favorito…

-¡Genial!

Loki se adelanto a comprar las entradas mientras Thor le miraba desde lejos, inconscientemente sus ojos viajaban de arriba abajo, recorriendo el delgado cuerpo, cuando Loki se giro con los boletos en mano, Thor se recordó a si mismo que era extraño que una persona te observara de la forma en la que estaba observando al ojiverde.

-Listo, empieza en diez minutos.

Ambos acordaron en que Thor compraría lo demás, en la dulcería ambos volvieron a coincidir en unas palomitas grandes, mas por Thor que por el otro, y dos refrescos, además de un hot dog, Loki ya preveía el estomago insaciable del rubio.

Poco después entraron a la sala, que ya estaba un poco llena, Loki propuso la zona mas alta, a la que Thor estuvo de acuerdo, a tiempo ya que las luces se apagaron, la sala se lleno un poco mas y una imagen nítida apareció en la gran pantalla, Loki se acomodó, y su brazo rozo el de Thor, bendita la hora en la que ambos se quitaron la chaqueta.

La misma sensación que les recorrió la noche anterior les acometió ahora con más fuerza, sin apartar la vista de enfrente, ambos tragaron nerviosos.

Tal vez había sido una mala idea, aquella ida al cine.

/

**Bueno, por si alguien tiene duda de los personajes que salen aquí, los pondré por orden de aparición:**

**Sean Cassidy, si el mismísimo Banshee de X-Men, por eso le puse asi al muñequito.**

**Kitty Pryde, la atraviesa-paredes, igualmente de los X-Men, ¿no les dio gracia su mal?**

**Rogue, la mutante que absorbe, le puse el asma porque, bueno no se siempre me dio esa sensación…**

**Peter, que decir de él, tengo una gran historia con este chico, asi que no me balaceen por ahora.**

**Como bien observaron, salen los vengadores poco a poco, puse a al chismosa de Encantadora, y adivinan de quien es asistente Natasha? Quien es el mutante que puse como director del hospital, del cual su nombre empieza con Xavier? **

**Jajaja espero que les haya gustado, un review por cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, pedradas… Aquí estoy :D**


	3. Analizandote

**Bueno con la noticia que, (por si alguien se dio cuenta) no actualice el miércoles, y es porque se me complica mucho debido a la universidad, pero no quiero dejarlas colgadas o algo asi, por eso actualizare todos los domingos, espero que a nadie le moleste. Por otro lado quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas por los reviews, follows y favs para esta historia:**

**Gabriela Taisho**

**LoversByHaters**

**Idonothavenameyet **

**kaname lin-chan**

**purebloodprincess-laufeyson**

**Zeniba**

**Vicki**

**LoReKaZe131**

**Amelia**

**GrayGay y Jessica Uchiha, digo esto en cada capitulo, pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios en Tumblr.**

**Sin nada mas que agregar, espero que les guste.**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capitulo 3. Analizándote.**

A penas comienza la película y esta pensando seriamente en salir con la excusa de ir al baño, siente la mirada de una niña que esta un poco mas allá de ellos, observa entre curiosa y sorprendida, tal vez sea el hecho de que están compartiendo la misma cubeta de palomitas, Thor se regaña mentalmente por aquello.

¿Quién comparte la cubeta de palomitas con el novio de su peor enemigo? (Uno de los peores, claro)

Nadie, nadie nunca en la vida, y menos cuando tienes novia, y no te gustan los hombres, excepto que este no es cualquier hombre, y algo en él te gusta desde que lo viste a los ojos.

Aun asi, ese no era el punto, Thor se regaño mentalmente y por enésima vez se movió del asiento, buscando una postura en la cual no tuviera que rozar al hombro de Loki insistentemente, cosa muy difícil dado el colosal tamaño del cuerpo del rubio, hay una escena en donde Selina acude a una "cita" y Loki se inclina hacia el con voz severa convertida en un susurro.

-¡Deja de moverte!- Thor fijo su mirada en la verde, Loki se había acercado, y mucho, Thor se sobresalto mas de la cuenta- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Yo, claro que si, ¿porque lo dices?

Loki alzo una ceja, con gesto incrédulo.

-Porque no te has dejado de mover desde que se apagaron las luces.

Un sonido de silencio les hizo ruborizarse a ambos, y volver a tratar de enfocar la atención a la película, Loki sabia muy bien que Joseph Levitt resultaría siendo Robin, resoplo, era algo obvio, aunque la película le estaba gustando mucho. Thor parecía haberse calmado, y ahora se notaba atento a la trama.

Loki metió la mano en la cubeta y toco fondo, sonrió para sus adentros, no pensó que Thor se acabara todo, Loki a penas y probo unas cuantas. De reojo noto como el rubio empezaba a devorar el hot dog. Primera diferencia con Víctor… Él no tenía un hambre insaciable.

Una alarma se encendió en su cabeza, primer signo de enamoramiento incorrecto cuando tienes pareja: Andas comparando a ambos a cada rato.

Loki bufo de si mismo, no los comparaba, ni tampoco a cada rato, es solo que Thor comía y comía y Víctor no, y Thor era cándido y humilde y Víctor no, y Thor era rubio mientras Víctor castaño.

¿El, compararlos? Para nada.

Cuando Gatubela beso a Batman, Loki hizo un sonidito de satisfacción, del universo DC Gatubela era uno, si no es que era su personaje favorito, movida por sus propios ideales, en su mente una voz susurraba alegre "¡Toma esa Talia!"

-¿Te gusta?

El susurro rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos, los ojos azules de Thor parecían mas azules a esa distancia, Loki no era un promiscuo, nunca había encontrado alguien con el que la agradara simpatizar de verdad, pero en eso instante realmente quería mandar al carajo sus ideales y besar al hombre que tenia en frente.

Maldita niña que le seguía observando atenta.

-Si, Selina es uno de mis personajes favoritos.

-El mio es Superman- Ambos rieron quedo, al poco rato los títulos aparecieron en pantalla, y las tenues luces se encendieron poco a poco.

Se miraron y sonrieron.

-¿Nos quedamos?

Loki encogió los hombros adorable.

-Por mi esta bien- Mientras las pequeñas letras seguían su curso, y la música del soundtrack inundaba la sala, las personas se retiraban mirándoles curiosos.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a platicar sobre la vida cotidiana, y se sorprendieron de las cosas que tenían en común, no en carácter porque ambos eran como el frio y el calor, si no en eventos, la madre de Loki y el padre de Thor habían resultado noruegos. Se habían mudado a Nueva York con el plan de ampliar sus horizontes. Platicaron sobre el trabajo y sobre sus gustos.

Londres era lluvioso, le había dicho Loki y Thor anhelo aquel paisaje que pintaba maravilloso gracias a la descripción del ojiverde, mientras Thor le explicaba el ajetreo y la vivacidad de la Gran Manzana.

Entonces la niña paso con su familia, les miro y con sus grandes ojos verdes atentos a ellos, jalo la blusa de su mama.

-Mamá… ¿Ellos son novios?

La señora frunció el ceño y les dirigió una agresiva mirada a ambos hombres.

-No Jean, son solo amigos, vámonos…

Y se giro jalando a la niña que durante el trayecto de salir de la sala volteaba de vez en vez, interesada.

Loki estaba con un vivido color rojizo en las mejillas, mientras Thor carraspeo incomodo, una risa fingida broto de su garganta.

-Disculpen las molestias…-La voz tímida de una joven rompió el ambiente, la encargada de verificar que todo estuviera correcto para la próxima función les miraba extrañada, hace mucho tiempo que nadie se quedaba después de la exhibición- Pero la siguiente función comienza pronto y…

Loki se levanto, seguido por el rubio, bajaron y el ojiverde le dirigió una amable sonrisa a la chica.

-Gracias- La chica le miro endiosada y asintió distraída, mientras observaba como esos hombres como esculturas salían del lugar, la chica pensó inmediatamente en algún cuadro, en donde retratan los dioses, y llego a la conclusión que ambos no estaban lejos de parecerlos.

/

Steve miraba por la ventana distraído, últimamente se la pasaba reflexionando sobre una posible decisión que afectaría su vida (para bien) y la de su pareja.

Miro el escritorio de enfrente, donde usualmente estaba Thor, haciendo alguna tontería para pasar el rato, sonrió, seguramente ahora se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande con el tal Loki, Steve llegaba a percibir cosas con solo observar a las personas, y en el caso de su mejor amigo, no era la excepción, pero prefería guardarse sus comentarios, dejaría que la corriente se lo llevara.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo izquierdo.

-Rogers- La voz llego distorsionada, el potente ruido hizo que Steve separara un poco el celular

-¿¡PUEDES CREER QUE EL MALDITO BASTARDO REGRESO!?

El doctor dejo salir un sonoro suspiro.

-Cálmate, para empezar deja de gritarme, que te puedo oír perfectamente, y después, sí, si lo sabía.

-¡No me digas que deje de gritar! Sabes lo mucho que nos odiamos…

Steve sonrió porque a pesar del berrinche y de seguir elevando la voz, Tony ya no estaba rompiéndole los tímpanos.

-Si, lo se, pero tu tuviste la culpa, recuerda quien empezó el supuesto "ataque".

Escucho como el otro hombre bufo escandalizado.

-¡Se supone que te llamo para que me apoyes, Rogers!-Estaba punto de contestar cuando la voz del millonario le interrumpió- Espera un momento… ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Te lo digo después, por ahora deja de lloriquear, y recuerda que salgo en media hora, no llegues tarde Stark.

Antes de darle la oportunidad de responder, Steve corto la llamada, no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que broto de sus labios, traviesa. La rivalidad de Anthony Stark y Víctor Von Doom, era tan conocida como estúpida, los únicos que se lo tomaban en serio eran aquellos dos hombres.

Consulto su reloj de nuevo, como su turno ya había terminado entro al pequeño baño, y se cambio, a continuación salió del consultorio.

Se le había hecho costumbre el despedirse, asi que llego y saludo a los niños que estaban despiertos o que se renegaban a dormir una siesta, llego hasta la cama de Peter y se encontró al niño observando con la mirada perdida el paisaje que se extendía antes sus castaños ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Peter?

El pequeño enfoco su mirada y esbozo una sonrisa, tan triste que a Steve se le rompió el corazón.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar Doctor Rogers.

Steve se sentó unos momentos.

-No hablo del cuerpo Pete, me refiero a esto- Puso la gran mano en el pecho del niño, quien como una burbuja, exploto la aparente calma y comenzó a sollozar, como la primera vez que el doctor le había acompañado en la notica de la muerte de sus familiares.

Steve le abrazo, dando palabras de aliento, aunque sabia lo inservibles que estas podían ser en los momentos en donde sabes que perdiste todo. El niño trataba de no hacer ruido al dar rienda suelta al llanto, y Steve sabe que esta tratando de ser fuerte, y eso mismo hace aquello más doloroso.

Pasan minutos para que el pequeño Peter sucumba en el cansancio y Steve lo arropa con cuidado, una lagrima rebelde escapa de la comisura su ojo derecho, la gota cae en la mejilla de Peter, y antes de que el niño reaccione, Steve ya esta bajando para encontrarse con Anthony Stark, pensando en lo injusta de la vida.

/

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, solo están caminando hacia la salida del cine, Thor quiere hacer reaccionar a su cerebro que parece dormido desde que aquella niña dijera lo que dijo, no es el quien abre la boca, pero lo agradece infinitamente.

-Bueno, he saldado mi deuda…

Loki le mira y Thor sabe que tiene que reaccionar, un sentimiento de angustia se apodera de él, y sabe que si salen de allí, será como terminar lo que empezó el día pasado.

-Si, yo bueno… Gracias, sé que no soy una compañía muy grata, y me acabe las palomitas…-En ese instante Thor quiso golpearse contra la pared mas cercana, había dicho lo mas estúpido que pudo decir en aquellos momentos y lo único que ganaba era una sonrisa… Esperen, Loki le sonreía, y Thor deseo ver para siempre aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban cuando los restos de los rayos solares chocaban contra su rostro.

-No, has sido una compañía grata- Un sonido y Loki saca del bolsillo de su pantalón el celular, sus ojos vagan por la pantalla y hace un gesto de hartazgo, suelta un suspiro y alza la mirada- Lo siento, tengo que irme, cuídate Thor.

No le da tiempo para contestar, Loki se despide y Thor entiende lo que debe hacer, sujeta lo mas delicado que puede la delgada muñeca y Loki se gira, sorprendido, Thor suelta una débil sonrisa y pregunta lo que quiso preguntar desde que termino la película.

-¿Nos vemos de nuevo?- Si el rubio hubiera sabido que Loki exhibiría una hermosa sonrisa al escuchar aquello, seguramente lo hubiera dicho antes.

-Claro- Ninguno de los dos noto que Thor seguía sosteniendo la muñeca de Loki, no hasta que una pareja paso mirándoles extraño y sin ningún reparo al criticarlos en voz que pretendía ser baja. Thor le soltó de inmediato.

-Si, bueno… ¿Me das tu numero?

Loki asintió y extendió la mano, Thor saco el móvil del bolsillo trasero y el ojiverde anoto en el aparato el número, guardándolo al poner su nombre.

-Bien, espero vernos pronto, suerte con Peter- Loki le dio una amigable palmada en el robusto brazo y se encamino elegante hacia la salida, dejando a Thor con una sonrisa que muchos calificarían de idiota. Sonrisa que perduro durante todo el trayecto del cine hasta el apartamento que compartía con Foster.

/

Están en la cama, la sabana blanca cubre a penas el delgado cuerpo que hace unos momentos colapsaba por el orgasmo, de espaldas, exhibiendo la blanca piel que tiene un par de marcas hechas por su pareja. Víctor nota como Loki duerme, como su cuerpo se mueve despacio por la respiración acompasada, extiende una mano y acaricia lo que se encuentra a su disposición, sus dedos rozan la suave textura y desea desde lo mas profundo de su ser, el que Loki corresponda sus sentimientos.

Sabe que lo quiere, pero no es suficiente, ya no, cuando se conocieron el simple placer bastaba, pero ahora los sentimientos hacia él se han multiplicado, han crecido como una bacteria que ha llenado su razón, Víctor lo ama, y anhela ver en los ojos verde el mismo sentir.

Acaricia la línea de los hombros, la recorre y comienza un viaje desde su nuca hasta la espalda baja, han llegado ocasiones en las que se formula si no siente una obsesión enfermiza, se pregunta que haría si Loki realmente se enamora de alguien mas. Es entonces cuando se responde la primera cuestión, no esta obsesionado. Si lo estuviera no dejaría que él se apartara de su lado bajo ninguna condición, sin en cambio sabe muy bien que si descubre a Loki enamorado, lo dejaría ir, para que buscara la felicidad que él no puede darle.

Poco a poco siente el cuerpo reaccionar y ve como Loki gira despacio, le observa confundido.

-¿Te has deleitado lo suficiente con mi belleza?- Víctor le acaricia una mejilla y Loki se confunde aun mas- ¿Te pasa algo?

-Te amo- Víctor casi nunca dice aquello, se siente vulnerable, prisionero de sus palabras, pero cuando lo hace, Loki siente el peso aplastante de los sentimientos del castaño, le incomoda y se revuelve un poco, nervioso porque no sabe que contestar, el empresario se adelante y le aprisiona en un abrazo asfixiante- No es necesario que respondas.

Loki sabe que eso no puede continuar mucho, nunca ha tenido las agallas de decirle a Víctor que ya no es posible su relación, que él se merece alguien que en verdad lo ame. No lo ha dicho porque se sentiría demasiado culpable, tal vez (eso quiere pensar) necesite un empuje, un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte para separarse y dejar de hacer daño.

/

Jane siempre ha sido una persona tolerante, paciente, templada, como un té que se toma en la mañana y te hace sentir una calidez necesaria, todas las personas que han interactuado con ella han acordado que es una "verdadera dulzura", no es egoísta y trabaja incansable para cumplir sus metas.

Thor le agrado aquella forma de ser, a veces piensa que lo que siente es nada mas que una gran amistad, una necesidad por ser acompañado de alguien que le hace sentir bien, después se auto engaña y cae de nuevo en la mentira de que en verdad la ama.

Cuando Thor la presento a sus amigos y familia, no pudieron estar más encantados, por su personalidad y su sonrisa carismática, inclusive Odín termino cayendo bajo su tierno encanto.

Nadie negaba que pronto se enlazarían, que tendrían varios hijos, todos tan encantadores como la madre y tan apuestos como el padre, vivirían juntos y a pesar de las peleas nada los separaría, porque _se amaban_.

O eso se decía a si mismo.

Jane esta abrazada a su torso, su menudo cuerpo ni siquiera hace demasiada presión, Steve era el único que sabia sobre sus dudas, y trataba de ayudarlo, trataba de aconsejarle para que después Thor negara efusivamente con la cabeza y dijera "_En verdad, la amo"_

Solo que esta vez, las trampas que se tiende a si mismo están fallando de manera catastrófica, esta tendido mirando al techo y la voz de su consciencia le grita mas y mas fuerte.

"¿En verdad la amas?"

No quiere pensar, porque si piensa demasiado sabe que llegara a la misma conclusión que trata de evadir para no decepcionar a nadie.

Jane suspira su nombre entre sueños, y Thor enternecido acaricia un mechón de cabello marrón, suave y largo, acaricia la mejilla, y sonríe cuando la mujer suspira quedamente, tan dulce. Thor duerme momentos después, y es en sueños cuando su subconsciente enfrenta con valentía (una que le sobra a veces), la respuesta.

No, no la ama.

/

**No hubo mucha acción que digamos, pero lo que quiero es que noten que no es de boom ya ambos se cogen en una esquina y dejan a sus parejas, porque pues cada uno tiene una vida hecha cuando conoce al otro, y no hubo muchas referencias a otros personajes de Marvel, excepto por la pequeña Jean Grey (amo ese personaje). Ya veremos que pasa con Peter, pobrecillo… Espero que no se aburrieran mucho.**

**Comentarios, reviews, patadas, aquí ando :D**


	4. Encontrándote

**Bueno, este capitulo estará algo calmado, espero no les aburra, como siempre, aquí mis infinitos agradecimientos a las personas que me dejaron reviews, follows o favs:**

**SaSoRe-NyU**

**Lucrecia Arctica**

**Aswang**

**x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x**

**Yoko**

**Gabriela Taisho**

**Amelia**

**Zuki (Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, me sacaron una sonrisa)**

**Y para las que me dejan un mensaje breve en Tumblr, si chicas jajá le hablo a Gray, Jess y mas recientemente pero valoro muchísimo los comentarios a idonothavenameyet (Querida, seria mas fácil si me dices un apodo o algo para llamarte de forma mas breve…) Las quiero!**

**Sin nada mas que agregar, espero que lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capitulo 4. Encontrándote.**

Movía el celular insistente, jugueteaba con el, lo pasaba de la mano izquierda a la derecha y viceversa, lo aventaba hacia arriba, estuvo dos veces a punto de resbalársele de los dedos, no fue hasta que Steve le aventó la bata a la cara que se detuvo, y su teléfono fue a dar al suelo.

-¡Ya llámale de una puta vez!

Thor se agacho por el celular y puso cara de fingida confusión.

-¿Llamar? ¿Llamar a quien? No sé de qué hablas.

Steve era una persona paciente y calmada, que prefería contar hasta diez antes de gritar o hacer berrinches tipo Tony Stark, pero sin duda alguna Thor estaba poniendo a prueba su temple, le dirigió una agresiva mirada y se levanto.

-Voy a ver a los chicos.

Antes de que Thor preguntara, Steve ya estaba cerrando la puerta, el rubio resoplo, y mantuvo un intenso dialogo consigo mismo.

No podía llamarle a Loki, esa era obvio, no quería lucir como un acosador, en ese momento se respondía a si mismo diciendo que tenia novia, y que bueno, lo ultimo que Loki pensaría seria que Thor quiere algo con el.

Porque no es cierto.

-Si… no es cierto.

-¿Qué no es cierto?- Thor brinco sobre su silla, los ojos de Sif le miraban juiciosos.

-Nada, estaba divagando un poco.

-Ya veo… ¿Quién era el chico con el que te fuiste ayer?

Thor trago, de pronto se encontraba nervioso.

-Un amigo, se llama Loki, lamento no haberlos presentado.

-¿Amigo? Nunca me habías hablado de él.

Thor pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos.

-Si, bueno, lo conocí antier, en una fiesta.

Sif frunció un poco la comisura de sus labios con un toque de brillo labial, no le gustaba la forma en la que los ojos de Thor brillaban al pronunciar ese nombre. Una desconfianza natural llego a ella con fuerza.

-¿Lo conociste antier, y ya es tu amigo?

-Es muy agradable- Thor sabia que Sif empezaría con sus sermones de como no debería confiar tan rápido en las personas, pero en lugar de aquello su amiga le miro fijamente sin decir nada acerca de Loki.

-Fandral y yo saldremos a cenar, ven con nosotros y trae a Jane.

-Yo…- tenia planeado ir a otra parte e invitar a otra persona, pero creía que estaba bien como se daban las cosas, como se repitió a si mismo, no había que parecer urgido por verlo- Si, ¿a que hora?

-A las siete en punto en el de comida japonesa de la vez pasada.

Thor hizo memoria y asintió al recordar el lugar, después de hablar sobre la junta que se daría al día siguiente con el director del hospital, la mujer salió de cuarto, dejando solo a Thor que miraba su celular de forma penetrante, como si con la mente pudiera elegir el contacto y llamar.

/

Loki estornudo, su compañero de trabajo esbozo una sonrisa leve.

-Xavier suele decir que si estornudas de la nada, se están acordando de ti- Loki sonrió mas abiertamente, Erick era el vicepresidente de la empresa, y un amigo de Víctor desde la secundaria, su personalidad reservada agradaba el pelinegro.

-No lo creo, solo espero que no sea algún resfriado… Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Charles?

Los ojos de Erick brillaron con la simple mención del nombre.

-De maravilla, ayer el bastardo me saco de una junta, porque tenía ganas de ver una película.

-Jajá, bueno, ¿Valió la pena?

-No mucho, Charles se la paso parloteando sobre lo predecible que era.

-¿Cuál vieron?

Erick le lanzo una mirada cómplice.

-Batman…- Loki se puso tan rojo, que el castaño soltó una risa profunda y breve, digna de su apariencia- Se sentó en la silla giratoria, y antes de que Loki dijera una palabra, Erick le hizo callar con un gesto de su mano- Charles lo reconoció, y francamente tu acompañante no es difícil de localizar, no sabia que conocieras a Odinson.

-Si, bueno, es el novio de Jane, Víctor me lo presento…

Erick sabia que existía algo mas, tú no sales con una persona que a penas conoces.

-¿Agradable, no? Bueno eso dice Charles, pero no le doy crédito, para ese hombre todos son agradables.

-Si lo es, algo distraído, pero es muy simpático.

-Cuida que Víctor no te escuche, según se, el sujeto no le agrada.

-Porque Thor es amigo de Stark, y ya sabes como se pone con el.

Erick sonrió y se levanto, se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir se giro de nuevo hacia Loki.

-De ahora en adelante, no creo que esa sea la única razón.

Salió, dejando atrás la semilla de una duda en la mente de Loki.

/

La recepción era un verdadero pandemonio, las enfermeras cuchicheaban excitadas, y los doctores trataban de no hacer caso a lo que estaba pasando, mientras las doctoras tenían que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por llegar a tiempo a sus cirugías o citas y no distraerse con lo que comentaban las demás.

Tony Stark adoraba el borlote que siempre provocaba su llegada a cualquier lugar, incluso creía que si llegaba a un panteón, los muertos se levantarían solo para gritar: "¡Hey, lo ven, es Anthony Stark!"

Subió el ascensor, y tuvo el descaro de, antes de que se cerraran las puertas, guiñarle el ojo a Amora, ya que era la mas cercana. Apretó el botón del piso, y deseo que mas personas entraran a aquel espacio solo para que después contaran a sus hijos o familia el maravilloso acontecimiento que significo el estar en un elevador con tal personaje. Una catarsis en sus vidas, de eso estaba seguro.

Desafortunadamente para el, nadie se cruzo con su camino hasta que las puertas se volvieron a abrir, Janet y Sif estaban sentadas en su respectivo escritorio, Tony se acercó a la menuda mujer, que alzo la vista y sonrió simpática.

-¡Tony!- El hombre esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Janet salió para abrazar al millonario- Oh, que genial el tenerte aquí, Steve fue a dar una revisión, pero vamos entra.

La enfermera lo dirigió al consultorio en donde se encontraba un Thor, jugueteando póker en la computadora.

-Vaya, tu si aprovechas el tiempo ricitos…- Thor alzo la vista y se levanto para saludar a su amigo con un abrazo fraternal.

-Wow, esto es una sorpresa, ¿Tony Stark aquí? Hicimos algo bien…

-No es por ti cariño, bueno si, tienes algo que ver en esto, Jan preciosa, tráeme un vaso de coñac.

Janet le miro enfurruñada, comprendió la indirecta de que no debía escuchar aquello.

-Si no fueras tan odiosamente adorable Anthony, te juro que ponía veneno en tu bebida. Y por cierto Henry te manda saludos.

-Dile que queda pendiente la fiesta.

Janet le dio un golpecito en el brazo y después de darle el beso en la mejilla salió rodando los ojos. Cuando la puerta se cerro la mascara de alegría de Tony se desvaneció.

-¿Quién es el niño?

Thor se detuvo a mitad de tomar su vaso de agua, agua que cayo en su camisa.

-¿Qué?

Tony frunció el ceño, visiblemente impaciente.

-¿Quién es el niño que trae loco a Steve?

-No hables asi de el…

-¿Asi como?

Thor entorno la mirada molesto.

-Mira Stark, no sé que es lo que sabes sobre Peter, pero te aseguro que no merece tu actitud hacia el.

Tony suspiro, y sabiendo que asi no ganaría nada con Thor, decidió hablar más prudente.

-Steve no hace nada mas que hablar de él, y sinceramente no se si sea muy sano para él, el encariñarse con un chico que saldrá tarde o temprano, y para variar directo a un orfanato.

Thor ignoro las ultimas palabras, pero entendió un poco su miedo mudo, asi que contesto lo mas calmado posible, contándole la historia del chico, cuando termino Tony miraba al ventanal detrás de él, repentinamente callado.

-Lo quiere adoptar…

Thor tenia la boca abierta, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un Steve preocupado, al ver a su pareja su rostro se torno de sorprendido a enfadado. El rubio supo entonces que tenía que salir de allí.

-Este… Yo tengo que ir, a llamar a… Jane- Steve ni siquiera le miro, y Thor se levanto, tropezando con su escritorio y saliendo lo mas rápido posible, definitivamente no quería estar cuando aquellos dos pelearan.

/

Jane Foster era maestra de Física en una universidad respetable, menuda y amable, con una sonrisa tan cálida que era casi imposible no ceder a sus requerimientos. Sus compañeros en la facultad estaban secretamente enamorados de ella, no porque fueran casados o cosas por el estilo, si no porque Jane Foster tenía por novio a un gigante rubio que jugaba al doctor. Y todos, aunque no lo admitieran, le temían a esa mole de hombre que venia a recogerla de vez en cuando.

Y justamente, cuando su celular sonaba y aquella sonrisa aparecía era señal de que Thor (para nombrecito), le llamaba, su voz se escucho por el pasillo cuando salió a contestar.

-¿Sif y Fandral?- Hubo una pausa en la que se pudo apreciar la varonil voz del otro lado de la línea- ¡Claro! ¿Pasas por mí?

Sus compañeros de trabajo no supieron que le había contestado, pero seguramente no era la respuesta que Jane esperaba, porque entro con un gesto melancólico y se esforzó por sonreírle a Hank.

Al poco rato, Foster estaba tecleando en su computadora, capturando las recientes calificaciones de sus grupos, aun con una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos, los demás pensaron que nunca harían infeliz a una mujer como aquella.

Jane, por su parte, empezaba a pensar seriamente en la actitud de Thor. Cuando había una cena siempre pasaba por ella al trabajo, y juntos llegaban a casa, se arreglaban y salían antes para pasar por algún antojo vespertino. Ahora las palabras de Thor habían sido claras.

"_Nos vemos en la casa…". _Acto seguido, colgó dejando a Jane con una pequeña protesta en los labios.

Termino su trabajo, se despidió de sus compañeros, y se dirigió a la estación de metro, convenciéndose a si misma que nada malo había en su relación. Se amaban y eso los ayudaría a superar cualquier cosa.

/

Víctor entro a la oficina de Loki, sin tocar porque, demonios era su empresa, él podía hacer lo que fuera en su empresa. Se topo con los ojos verdes y esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿No te he dicho que tienes que tocar?

Le ignoro y se acercó, rodeando el escritorio, sensual, o aparentando serlo, Loki rodo los ojos y se giro hacia la computadora.

Víctor vislumbraba la piel sedosa de la nuca, mas abajo había una marca que el mismo había hecho la noche pasada, lucho contra el deseo de acariciar aquella suavidad.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que quieres?

-Venia a invitarte a cenar, pero como tu tono de voz no me agrada…

Víctor estuvo seguro de que Loki sonreía de lado, y un brillo travieso se había instalado en los verdes ojos.

-Disculpa, pero no cambiare mi tono de voz para obtener una cena contigo, esa deslumbra a las mujeres Vic, no a los hombres.

-Cierto, a veces olvido que debajo de tu actitud de princesa indignada, se esconde un ejemplar masculino.

-No creo que lo olvides mi amor, no cuando todas las noches compruebas por ti mismo mi sexo.

-Muy bien, jajaja, has ganado, vamos a cenar.

Loki giro la silla, y acerco los labios a los de Víctor, rozándolos sensual. Esa era su muda afirmación a la invitación expedida hace unos momentos, y el castaño rompió la distancia, besando con hambre los finos de Loki, que abría la boca recibiendo la lengua de Víctor, jugueteando con ella, incitándola, para después apartarse con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y una mirada lasciva.

-¿Vamos entonces?

El pelinegro asintió y juntos salieron de la empresa, ambos desfilando al estacionamiento, nunca compartían el auto, cada uno presumía el fruto de su trabajo.

Llegaron al pent-house que compartían, y Víctor abrió la puerta, dándole paso a su pareja.

Se bañaron y cambiaron de ropa, para juntos salir hacia aquel restaurante.

/

Thor estaba cansado, tuvo que revisar a dos pacientes de Steve, la menuda Elektra, que sufría de una herida en el tobillo por un mal combate de artes marciales, y a Warren, que se había caído de las escaleras de su casa y llego con el brazo roto. En su divague no pudo evitar pensar el porque los niños siempre se rompían algún miembro de su cuerpo. Suspiro por quinta vez, y sintió una fuerte punzada en el filo de la pierna, reprimió un quejido y alzo la mirada sorprendido.

Sif le observaba enfadada, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que se había perdido parte de la conversación, por suerte no había dejado de sostener la pequeña mano de su novia, que parecía no darse cuenta. Fandral sin embargo si, y se esforzaba por mantener una conversación sustituyendo la falta de atención de su amigo.

-Yo… creo que iré al baño un momento- Jane le miro y asintió, Sif frunció la boca y Fandral hizo una broma de mal gusto sobre los lavabos.

No quería estar allí, eso era seguro, pero hacia un esfuerzo por su novia y amigos, ellos no tenían la culpa de su reciente bipolaridad.

Abrió la puerta y al cerrarla, soltó un fuerte suspiro, cerrando los parpados con fuerza.

-Vaya, alguien si la esta pasando mal…

Thor abrió los ojos sorprendido, frente a él, Loki estaba lavándose las manos, observándole sorprendido y divertido.

Eso si era una mala broma, o buena, dependiendo del punto de vista. En su caso, no estaba seguro.

-¿Loki? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me temo que trabajo de mesero para cubrir mis tiempos libres…

Thor sonrió relajado, y se recargo en el frio mármol, cruzando los brazos.

-Es bueno saberlo, vendré mas seguido por aquí…

Al instante supo que aquello había sido una mala, muy mala frase. Sonaba a palabras que se utilizan para ligar en un antro de segunda. Sin embargo Loki rio, siguiéndole la que el interpreto como broma. Gracias al cielo.

-Cuando desees, ya sabes, por si quisieras invitarme a otro lugar, salgo a las ocho.

Ambos hombres se miraron cómplices, y rieron cómodos. Entonces Loki recordó que Víctor le estaba esperando en la misma mesa desde hace unos diez minutos, carraspeo sin saber como terminar la repentina conversación.

-Bueno, si me disculpas tengo que regresar al trabajo.

-¿Vienes con Víctor?

Thor se convenció a si mismo de que no había sonado _celoso_.

-Si, y Jane te esta esperando también, supongo.

-Si… yo…

-Fue un placer encontrarte por aquí Thor, nos vemos luego.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un trago mañana?

Loki se giro, con la mano aun en el pomo de la puerta, sonrió y la abrió lentamente.

-Me encantaría.

Thor espero un poco mas de tiempo antes de regresar a la mesa con renovados ánimos, nadie pregunto que había pasado en esa visita al baño que lo había puesto de tan buen humor.

/

**Pues este de seguro les aburrió o algo asi, pero vamos que el próximo viene bueno (no, no hay sexo, todavía falta para aquello). De nuevo aquí los personajes Marvel que salieron:**

**Erick: ¿Hace falta que diga algo sobre el?**

**Janet: La Avispa, miembro fundador de los Vengadores.**

**Henry: Esposo de Janet, el Hombre Hormiga, igual miembro fundador.**

**Hank: O mejor conocido como Beast, eso lo dice todo.**

**Elektra: La asesina a sueldo, eterno amor de Daredevil.**

**Warren: Arcángel, miembro fundador de los X-Men.**

**Creo que eso es todo… Ya saben reviews, lo que sea estoy aquí, agradezco a una chica que me recordó el nombre de la Encantadora ;D**


	5. Prefiriendote

**He aquí el nuevo capitulo, ahora si ya vamos por lo bueno, según yo… Jajaja, como siempre, quiero agradecer por los reviews, follows o favs para esta historia:**

**Mcfly19**

**Zuki Fettel**

**Haoyanna**

**Viviana**

**Gabriela Taisho**

**Zeniba**

**Lucrecia Arctica**

**Gray, Jess y Kurisu ya sea por aquí o por Tumblr gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios, 3**

**Sin nada mas que decir, disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capitulo 5. Prefiriéndote.**

No hacia falta decir que busco insistente con la mirada, paso sus ojos por todas las mesas pero no encontró su rostro, cuando se levantaron de la mesa después de pagar la cuenta, Thor supo que no lo volvería a ver esa noche, al principio se desanimo, pero después al recordar que el día siguiente se verían decidió ser paciente, lo mas paciente que podía.

Salieron del restaurante, no todos con un buen sabor de boca, y no por la comida que sinceramente era deliciosa.

Se despidieron de Sif y Fandral y Thor pidió el coche, de repente un silencio se había instalado en el ambiente, un silencio no demasiado cómodo. Se subieron al auto y emprendieron el viaje, Jane se revolvía nerviosa, ni a Thor ni a ella se le daban bien el estar callados, ambos entes sociales que no sabían como comportarse ante la ausencia de sonido.

Llegaron a su departamento, y Jane fue la primera en explotar. Cortes y fría.

-Al menos lo hubieras intentado por tus amigos.

Thor estaba a mitad de camino para la habitación, antes de girar cerro los ojos con fuerza, no estaba de humor para una pelea.

-Jane, me duele la cabeza, tuve un día difícil, no tengo ánimos de conversar ahora.

-Entonces no hubieras aceptado la invitación.

-Sabes como es Sif, ¿Cómo decirle que no?

-Asi Thor, de la manera en la que lo pronunciaste, no sé que te pasa, estas ausente, pareces otra persona.

-Jane, en serio, ahora no.

Esta vez el dolor en la boca del estomago hizo que Jane alzara la voz, en medio camino entre las lagrimas.

-¡Entonces cuando Thor! ¡No sé que te paso en estos días, pero por dios, era una cena, entre tus mejores amigos y TU NOVIA, pudiste haber fingido que te la pasabas bien!

-¡Me la pase bien! ¡Disculpa si mi cansancio es un inconveniente, supuse que entenderías!

Antes de que Jane contratacara, Thor se dio la vuelta enfadado y entro al baño lo mas rápido que pudo.

Esa noche sin duda no dormiría bajo la calidez de su cama.

/

-Víctor tengo sueño, déjame en paz.

Las manos trataban de buscar los pezones, ansioso, Loki disfrutaba del poder sobre el millonario, pero en esa ocasión realmente quería dormir.

Aun asi, el castaño mordió su lóbulo, casi con desesperación, Loki pronuncio un sonidito de frustración y se libero del poderoso agarre de su pareja.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

-Al maldito cuarto de huéspedes…

Con un movimiento saco su almohada de debajo de la cabeza de Víctor.

-¡No! ¡No, Loki, prometo no hacer nada!

-Hiciste que me levantara, ahora asume las consecuencias.

Azoto la puerta para reafirmar sus palabras, y se dirigió a la de huéspedes, la cual el único problema que tenía era el frio infernal que se sentía. Resignado suspiro, y al poco rato ya estaba dormido, sucumbiendo a su cansancio.

Su sueño fue demasiado extraño, soñó que caía una y otra vez, estaba atado a unos lazos que no le permitían levantarse, hasta que una mano tomo la suya y aquello que le ataba desapareció.

/

El celular vibro contra la tela de su pantalón, iba de camino a la reunión con el director para asuntos administrativos, que según Natasha, le incumbían a él y a Steve, el cual, por cierto tenia un gesto ausente desde que Thor se despidió de él, el día anterior.

Saco el celular y suspiro cuando observo el icono, esperando que no fuera de Jane, se sentía terriblemente culpable, pero no estaba preparado para lidiar con el arrepentimiento de su novia, arrepentimiento que no le incumbía a ella, si no a él.

El mensaje no era de ella, y se sintió muy mal cuando el corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho, era de Loki, confirmando la hora de encuentro.

Tenia dos opciones, le indico a Steve que se adelantara, podría ir por Jane a su universidad, pedirle perdón como era debido, llevarla a algún lugar para recompensarla, y en la noche hacerle el amor. La otra opción era ir de fiesta con alguien a quien a penas conocía, divertirse con su placentera compañía y llegar a su departamento al día siguiente.

Minutos después estaba sentado mientras Charles Xavier parloteaba sobre un programa de apoyo a las personas con bajos recursos, los ojos azules refulgían por el entusiasmo, pero aquello Thor no lo noto, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Steve tampoco lo hizo, demasiado dolorido como para escuchar a su superior.

/

Jane estaba acomodando unos exámenes de astronomía cuando Ororo entro, se dirigieron una sonrisa y la mujer llamo su atención.

-Te están esperando Foster, ya termino tu jornada desde hace diez minutos.

Ororo noto como una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, como los ojos castaños se encendían, radiantes como estrellas, Jane salió al poco rato, con un gracias para ella. La mujer sonrió, pocas veces se veía a una persona asi de contenta.

Casi quería correr, bajo lo más rápido posible las escaleras y trato de no saltar por los pasillos, llego a la entrada y empujo la puerta, los rayos de sol la deslumbraron, se cubrió una mano para buscar a Thor con la mirada.

/

Steve llego a su casa como los últimos días, pensativo y sin realmente prestar atención a las cosas, a nada que no fuera Peter Parker, y a su salida en menos de dos semanas, sin nadie a parte de la asistente de recursos humanos esperándolo para llevarlo al orfanato.

Le acometieron unas fuertes nauseas al entrar a su habitación, el tenia todo y aquel niño no.

No entendía porque Anthony no quería adoptarlo, con sus influencias, con el dinero que poseía, en ese momento Peter ya seria su hijo.

Aun no lo habían dicho textualmente, pero ambos se conocían como la palma de su mano, Steve no había mencionado literalmente la palabra adopción, pero Tony supo identificar el brillo en su mirada azul cuando hablaba de aquel muchacho, y Steve sabia muy bien que su pareja no tenia intenciones de secundarlo en su deseo.

Una voz muy en el fondo, le decía que podía tener una oportunidad si simplemente hablaban las cosas, ponían el asunto sobre la mesa, pero no, ambos bailaban al ritmo de una canción hecha para evadirse y lastimar en el proceso.

Cuando Anthony Stark llego a su casa, Steve Rogers no estaba despierto. Por primera vez desde que acordaron vivir juntos.

/

Ni siquiera sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado allí, el tiempo se volvió relativo desde que cruzaron la puerta, la música resonaba en sus oídos, Loki y Thor sin embargo no estaban bailando, tomaban uno mas que el otro, charlaban animadamente, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía.

-No lo bebes- Después de la segunda hora de estar riendo allí, establecieron una especie de juego, retos para su orgullo, para ver hasta donde llegaban, estaban en un punto peligroso, era la quinta bebida para Loki, sin contar las cervezas anteriores. Para Thor era la séptima y empezaban a creer que ya habían sobrepasado sus límites.

-Prepárate Odinson- Thor rio con fuerza cuando Loki empino el B52, trago hasta que ya no hubo mas liquido en la copa, rieron en conjunto, se habían quitado las chaquetas en algún punto, cuando el calor del lugar y el efecto del alcohol se acumuló en sus cuerpos.

-Entonces Frigga es sargento… ¿de que escuadrón?

Thor se fijo en el brillo de los ojos verdes, realmente estaban muy cerca, sus hombros estaban juntos, su cerebro trataba de procesar las palabras.

-¿Frigga? No, no- Con un movimiento de su mano tiro la copa, soltaron un risilla y Loki lo reacomodo- Jajá ella es… es ama de casa.

-Ahhh, ama de casa…

-Loki…

-¿Hmm?

-Unas chicas nos están observando.

-¿Si?, bien por ti.

-Vamos a bailar.

-¿EH?

Thor lanzo una mirada lasciva a una morena que agitaba las pestañas provocativamente, desde hace varios minutos ni siquiera se acordaba de una tal Jane Foster. Tomo a Loki del antebrazo, la amiga de la morena lo había estado mirando y el pelinegro ni por enterado.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué, que haces?

-Divertirme, eso hago.

Llegaron hasta ellas y las sacaron a bailar, Loki más por obligación que por otra cosa, aunque aquella rubia era muy linda.

De inmediato aquellas mujeres demostraron su calibre al bailar, Thor poso sus grandes manos en las caderas de la chica y la pego a su cuerpo, Loki estaba a un lado con su pareja, también con movimientos atrevidos, un giro y quedaron de frente, los ojos verdes en los azules por un fugaz momento.

Thor no quiso fijarse en como Loki movía las caderas, en la capa de sudor perlado, en las mejillas sonrojadas, no quiso fijarse en nada de aquello, pero lo hizo y no había vuelta atrás, termino la canción y aunque la morena se ofreció para otra ronda Thor la rechazo y siguió a Loki a través de las mesas, hasta que ambos se desplomaron en los mullidos sofás, una zona privada en la que nadie los molestaría.

-Bueno, no eran malas bailarinas- Thor no pudo asentir a tiempo, de repente estaba inmerso en una dimensión desconocida, definitivamente no había sido buena idea el tomarse la ultima copa.

-Loki…

-¿Qué, otra vez quieren bailar?

-Loki…

El aludido volteo hacia el rubio, un poco confundido. Sintió la mano en su barbilla y el beso se hizo presente.

No fue tímido, fue una agresión a su persona, un golpe transformado en beso, la lengua de Thor era exigente, y a Loki nunca le había gustado estar por debajo, abrió la boca casi de inmediato, paso la mano por la nuca, torpe y agresivo, una mordida en el labio inferior, una danza, un toque prohibido para ambos.

Se estaban besando, y se preguntaron por qué habían tardado tanto en hacerlo, era lo correcto, en los labios del otro encontraban lo que hacia mucho tiempo habían olvidado.

Se besaron desesperados, ninguno pensó en Jane o en Víctor, no pensaron en nada.

/

-No llores…- Víctor acaricio la larga melena castaña, desde que Jane salió de la universidad y le vio, supo que algo no estaba bien. Ahora y después de haber platicado sobre un par de cosas, su amiga derramaba lagrimas, desconsolada por el trato de su novio- Jane, se pelearon ayer, dale espacio.

-No lo entiendes Vic, lo conozco desde la preparatoria y se muy bien que algo esta mal con el, con nosotros…- Jane tomo el pañuelo que el castaño le ofrecía.

-Estas confundida, según se nunca antes habían peleado. Es natural que sientas aquello en la primera pelea.

-¿Tu crees?

Víctor le tomo la mano, sonriendo sincero.

-Claro que si.

Jane rio, tratando de alejar su mente de sus problemas sentimentales y enfocando su atención a su amigo.

-¿Y Loki?

-No lo se- Ante la mirada de la castaña, Víctor sonrió- Él es asi, independiente, si él lo quisiera jamás me diría nada.

-¿Y tu estas bien con eso?

-Siempre le das al clavo, ¿no, Jane?

-Cuando se trata de ti, si.

-Entonces sabes la respuesta.

Salieron del restaurante, y Víctor acompaño a Jane a su departamento, ninguno lo dijo, pero ambos sostenían con fuerza el celular dentro del bolsillo de sus abrigos.

/

La esperanza es lo último que muere, cuando Víctor se despidió, Jane entro al departamento rogando porque su novio estuviera esperándola en el sofá, o en su habitación, o en la cocina.

Dejo con manos temblorosas las llaves en una pequeña mesita a un lado de la puerta, observo una luz encendida precisamente en su cuarto, suspiro tranquilizándose, emocionada, sentía aquella esperanza incrementar y explotar contra su pecho.

Abrió la puerta y sintió un golpe donde antes estaba la sensación cálida, Thor no estaba allí.

Jane se durmió a las tres de la madrugada, esperando a Thor, con las sabanas cubriéndole el rostro que mostraba marcas de haber llorado.

/

Nunca leía, y menos poemas, la literatura clásica no era de su agrado, el prefería los textos científicos, en donde se explicaba las pros y contras de las tecnologías de ultima generación.

Al contrario de Loki, el cual cargaba con poemarios, o recopilación de obras literarias, desde Shakespeare hasta Poe, a Víctor no e terminaba de cuajar la supuesta majestuosidad de un cuervo que resultaba ser la tipa muerta de la cual el protagonista estaba enamorado.

Francamente se escuchaba deprimente.

Cuando Loki no estaba llenando con su sola existencia el mundo solitario de Víctor, este se encaminaba al estudio y tomaba un poemario, sonetos de Shakespeare.

Los leía y se imaginaba al otro lado de la cama, su pareja inmersa en la lectura, con los ojos verdes atentos a las letras que contaban historia que a Víctor se le antojaban aburridas y sin chiste.

Loki nunca llamo para decirle donde estaba, y Víctor le justifico con una frase trillada y no del todo cierta… "Asi es el"

/

Loki tenia su departamento propio, lo había comprado desde hace mucho, y ni siquiera Víctor estaba enterado de aquello. Lo usaba de vez en vez, cuando viajaba a Nueva York solo o cundo simplemente no quería estar con su pareja.

Hasta ahora nunca lo había usado para estar con otra persona, ni con un hombre, ni una mujer, y mucho menos lo había usado para besuquearse con el novio de la mejor amiga de su pareja.

De todas formas, el no empezó aquel alboroto, había sido Thor con sus labios demandantes y con sus ásperas manos en la cintura de Loki.

Ninguno de leso dos entiende como llegaron allí, apenas cruzaron la puerta y adiós consciencia.

Thor cerró con un portazo, con el cuerpo de Loki pegado al suyo, besándose hasta el cansancio, el rubio movió las manos al bien formado trasero, Loki soltó un gemido sobre los labios de Thor.

Con manos desesperadas se quitaron las camisas, ávidos por recorrer el cuerpo del otro.

Todas aquellas sensaciones, tan prohibidas, tan placenteras, sus sentidos estaban embriagados por un deseo y un placer infinitos, cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia aumentada mil veces, cimbraban bajo aquella pasión.

Llegaron a la cama, y se miraron fijamente, si alguno pensó en parar aquella locura, en el momento en el que las miradas se encontraron, ya no hubo paso para el raciocinio, solo eran ellos, ellos y nada mas.

/

**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, no en serio, se han dado cuenta que siempre las dejo justo en la "acción" oh, soy tan malvada… LOKI´D jeja, no algo me pasa… Como sea, el próximo estará bueno, (según yo), espero que les haya gustado, duda, comentario, amenaza, estoy por aquí.**


	6. Obteniendote

**Las hice sufrir, y les debo una disculpa, pero vamos aumenta la expectativa… ahora espero estar a la altura, solo les adelanto, a partir de este capitulo todo se pondrá bueno. Gracias, muchísimas gracias a estas personas por los reviews, fav, o follow para esta historia:**

**bess20**

**adrihyuga**

**x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x **

**artemisav**

**Zuki Fettel**

**Juicy Mango**

**LoversByHaters**

**Gabriela Taisho**

**purebloodprincess-laufeyson**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**Gray, Jess, Kurisu, y wiiplay (querida tenemos que encontrar otra forma de llamarte) no saben lo agradecida que estoy con sus hermosos comentarios 3**

**Mi Tumblr es ** **nada predecible verdad… Espero que les guste!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capitulo 7. Obteniéndote.**

_Llegaron a la cama, y se miraron fijamente, si alguno pensó en parar aquella locura, en el momento en el que las miradas se encontraron, ya no hubo paso para el raciocinio, solo eran ellos, ellos y nada mas._

Thor casi le arranco la camisa a Loki, quien no se quejo en lo absoluto, llevo sus manos hacia la del rubio y desabotono impaciente, volvieron a fundirse en un beso que sabia a alcohol y lujuria. Thor motivado por las sensaciones, lamio el cuello de Loki, succionando un poco, pero lo suficiente como para que en la piel pálida quedara una marca, paso a los pezones mientras Loki jugueteaba con la hebilla del cinturón de Thor, desabrochándolo y rozando con sus dedos la piel sensible del vientre, jugueteando con el vello masculino del área, inconsciente Thor empujo las caderas provocando una fricción entre los miembros despiertos, ambos se separaron un poco para soltar un jadeo.

-¡Mierda!

Loki rio bajo, Thor había estado luchando con su pantalón, le beso travieso y ambos acordaron en desvestirse ellos mismos, la ropa quedo repartida por todo el suelo, mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban, las manos gruesas y grandes de Thor recorriendo el cuerpo del otro que gemía bajo su toque, y trataba de no morder el fuerte hombro que se hallaba a su disposición.

-Espera, espera- Thor alzo la mirada turbulenta, el azul que casi desaparecía bajo las sensaciones, Loki por primera vez sintió quemarse bajo una mirada, de repente ya no había nada que decir- Olvídalo.

Volvieron al ataque, Loki hizo un giro y quedo en horcajadas sobre el rubio, esbozo una sonrisa y se agacho lentamente, con la lengua rozo el pecho y lamio un poco los oscuros botones, Thor poso sus manos sobre las respingadas nalgas y apretó fuerte, para devolver el favor, mientras Loki bajaba el camino húmedo hacia el abdomen, y allí deposito un beso, fugaz y tierno, el rubio sonrió complacido, acaricio la espalda y atrajo a Loki en un beso.

Se estaban matando con la fricción de sus miembros, el de Loki con el vientre de Thor, y el del rubio con las nalgas del otro.

Todo era tan rápido y sin embargo tan perfecto.

-Loki, ahh… mmm… ya.

Loki asintió pesadamente, estaba ocupado lamiendo el ombligo del otro, sintió las manos atrayéndole, sonrió, era lo que deseaba desde que sintió los labios de Thor.

Se alzó, apoyando sus manos en el fuerte pecho, y Thor sin contemplaciones, tomo su duro miembro y lo dirigió certero por entre los glúteos.

-¡Ahhh!- Gimen juntos y Loki siente como la extensión se introduce poco a poco, llenándolo de una forma en la cual no ha sido llenado nunca, Thor siente como las paredes asfixian su pene, de manera enloquecedora, Loki termina de hacer el trabajo cuando se deja caer sobre el. Grita y Thor le toma de la nuca, mordiendo los labios y lamiendo después, bebiéndose los gruñidos, comenzando a embestir lenta y profundamente.

Con las manos separa los glúteos, dando mas facilidad, Loki le esta besando el pecho y se siente tan bien, ambos saben que no están tan ebrios como para no saber lo que hacen, pero esa noche se les da fingir.

Loki de repente grita el nombre del rubio y se contrae de manera deliciosa, provocando un gemido lujurioso, Thor sabe que ha tocado aquel punto lleno de deseo prohibido, arremete de manera salvaje en el, ya no hay contemplaciones y Loki entiende, se entierra lo mas que puede ayudado por el cuerpo debajo de él, Thor se incorpora un poco y Loki gruñe, el rubio sonríe y le besa, se gira con todo y el cuerpo encima, el moreno se sorprende pero no dice nada, su espalda impacta contra la cama, y Thor vuelve a introducirse en el, toma una de sus piernas y la acaricia, jala fuerte y se gana un gemido fuerte, la coloca sobre el hombro para profundizar las embestidas que son frenéticas.

Muerde la pantorrilla y disfruta observando aquel rostro fino poseído por la lujuria, besa el cuello y mordisquea los pezones.

-Ahh, dios…

Thor sonríe contra los labios rojos de Loki.

-No, no lo soy, pero debes estar disfrutando esto… mmm… como para…ahhh… decirme dios.

-Idiota.

Sienten el orgasmo cerca, el cosquilleo en el bajo vientre, los testículos de Thor impactan contra las nalgas de Loki, que tiene los nudillos blancos por apretar las sabanas, dirige una mano a su miembro necesitado pero es interrumpido a medio camino, Thor lo toma con una mano, mientras la otra sostiene la breve cintura, comienza a masajearlo, y siente el cuerpo retorcerse.

Lo masturba y Loki se sostiene de él, siente las uñas enterrarse en su piel, esa seria una diferencia notable si es que sus neuronas pudieran hacer sinapsis.

Jane no hace tanto daño al hacer el amor, Jane no se sostiene de ese modo, y a Jane nunca le ha embestido con tanto salvajismo como a Loki, que llega y eyacula fuerte entre sus vientres, todo su ser se contrae y Thor llega minutos después, abundante dentro de él.

Ha sido el mejor sexo para ambos y se encuentran tan cansados que ni siquiera Loki piensa en tomarse una ducha, Thor se desploma a un lado para no aplastar al otro, quien agradece en secreto el gesto.

El cerebro de Loki comienza a carburar, no se arrepiente, porque Loki hace lo que quiere, pero si siente _algo_ al pensar en que tiene que girarse y dormir, no se espera que Thor le atraiga con el brazo firme en su cintura, ni mucho menos que le diera un beso tierno en la frente.

Le sorprendió, pero sencillamente le encanto aquella sensación cálida que le sobrevino al momento, ambos se durmieron abrazados y con la sabana cubriendo los cuerpos.

/

Siente el sol darle en plena cara, se revuelve incomodo pero insiste en no abrir los ojos, siente un cuerpo junto al suyo, en primera instancia piensa que es Jane, pero después recuerda lo sucedido, le cae como una verdadera bomba y abre los ojos de inmediato.

Ve el cabello negro y la piel blanca, ve el cuerpo enredado al suyo, la habitación que no es de él, y le acomete un intenso pánico.

_No puede ser_.

¿Cómo paso todo aquello? No lo sabe, es obvio que estaba borracho y que no sabia lo que hacia y que simplemente se dejo llevar.

Un voz se burla de él, porque si sabia lo que hacia, y no se dejo llevar por nada porque desde que lo conoció quería terminar exactamente como ahora, en la misma cama.

-Loki…- ¿Qué demonios decir después de que te acuestas con el novio del amigo de tu novia?- ¿Estas despierto?

Estaba a punto de golpearse por lo idiota de la pregunta cuando la voz de Loki llego hasta sus oídos.

-Si.

-Yo…- Loki se incorporo, recargándose contra la cabecera, al momento en el que se vieron a los ojos algo se revolvió en sus estómagos, retirando la mirada de inmediato, Thor también se levanto

-No tienes por qué decir nada, esto fue… algo…- Loki nunca se quedaba sin palabras, trago saliva, de alguna manera aquello le estaba costando demasiado- Fue el alcohol, ¿de acuerdo?

Thor asintió, aunque algo se instalo en su estomago, pesado y doloroso.

-Si, claro, el alcohol… Yo tengo, que ir a trabajar.

-Si yo también.

Un silencio incomodo recorrió la habitación, Thor se retiro las sabanas y le dio la espalda a Loki, quien observo de reojo los músculos y con un poco de remordimiento las marcas de sus uñas. Salió de la cama y casi se cae por le dolor en la espalda baja, nunca le había pasado, pero si mal no recordaba el tamaño del mini-Thor era abrumador, frunció el ceño y refunfuño bajo, se dirigía al baño, con la sabana sobre su cuerpo cuando Thor le llamo.

-Eh, yo, ya me tengo que ir…

Loki le miro, esta vez se observaron mutuamente, por varios segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad, el moreno reacciono y carraspeo, sonriendo resignado y agachando el rostro.

-Si.

No hablaron nada mas, no había palabras para explicar lo que sentían, Thor llego directamente al trabajo, provocando miradas curiosas al notar que llevaba puesta la misma ropa del día anterior, mientras Loki vestía un suéter de cuello de tortuga para cubrir las visibles marcas en su cuello.

Ambos rogaban para que el día terminara lo más rápido posible.

/

Víctor estaba sentado en su oficina, el ceño fruncido de tal modo que sus cejas casi se tocaban, tenia visibles ojeras y algo en su apariencia daba a entender su mal humor, cuando el teléfono sonó y la secretaria le informo que Loki había llegado, algo en su ser se aplaco, otra cosa sin embargo aumento visiblemente, trato de tranquilizarse mientras se dirigía a la oficina del moreno.

Abrió sin tocar y encontró al otro apenas sentándose. Le miro y Víctor experimento lo de siempre, su amor ciego apago por completo la furia silenciosa.

-Estaba preocupado.

-Perdón, estaba cansado y me quede dormido, lo lamento en serio.

Los ojos verdes le observaban, y Víctor sonrió y se dirijo a él, estaba a punto de besarle cuando Loki se giro, los labios rozaron la suave mejilla y sintió su corazón dolerle, la garganta quemando, agacho la cabeza y acaricio el cabello.

-¿No hace demasiado calor para el suéter?

-Ya sabes como soy, tengo frio.

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

-Con Felicia, estaba por su casa y decidí visitarla.

Víctor se dio por satisfecho y entablaron una plática sobre una propuesta armamentista para contratacar la nueva visión de Industrias Stark, Víctor no noto la manera en la que Loki caminaba, el no, pero hubo alguien que si.

Erick observo desde la distancia, cuando Doom y Laufeyson salían a comer, y lo puso como una nota posterior.

/

La señorita fue definitivamente muy amable, le dio informes completos y se mostro paciente y accesible con las mutiles dudas de Steve, quien salía del lugar con un montón de anotaciones y requisitos que llenar, ignoro por séptima vez el vibrar insistente de su celular.

Sabia que era Tony, pero estaba lo suficientemente dolido como para siquiera apagar el celular, quería que supiera que no le contestaría, no por un tiempo.

/

-Si te dejo pasar es porque se lo que esta pasando, pero Tony, por todos los cielos, compórtate.

-Claro que si, querida, ¿Cuándo te he decepcionado?- La mujer iba a contestar, pero el millonario le callo con una sonrisa- No hay necesidad de contestar.

-Claro, claro. Es la última cama de la fila izquierda.

Janet dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí, Tony entro decidido, ignoro a los niños que jugueteaban desde sus camas y no paro hasta llegar a su destino, la primera impresión fue francamente fatal.

El rostro demacrado, la ausencia de alegría lo golpeo al instante, los ojos marrones y grandes de Peter se posaron en el, confundido. Tony ya no recordaba la última vez en la que se encontró tan nervioso.

-Eh, hola, yo soy…

-Señor Stark.

Peter esbozo una débil sonrisa, el hombre se sentó, más porque de repente se había quedado sin fuerzas.

-¿Me conoces?

-Mi papá lo admiraba y me leía sus trabajos.

-¿Tu leías sobre mi?

-Papá solía hacerlo… -Tony se quedo sin palabras, abrió la boca para cerrarla de inmediato, no se esperaba aquello- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

No esperaba aquel dolor en los ojos marrones, ni aquella madurez.

-Solo Steve es amigo mio, y me platico mucho sobre ti.

Peter sonrió, y se sentó correctamente.

-El doctor Steve es muy bueno, platica mucho conmigo, es lo que mas extrañare de estar aquí.

-¡¿Extrañaras estar aquí?!- El tono de voz de Tony hizo que Peter soltara un sonido parecido a la risa, un sonido que Anthony encontró fascinante.

-Claro que si, aquí el doctor Steve, el doctor Thor, y las señoritas Sif y Janet, me quieren. Me cuidan y he descubierto que me dan mas postre que a los demás, quisiera estar aquí para siempre.

Si alguna vez se sintió decepcionado de si mismo, no se compararía con ese momento, cuando recordó las palabras que le grito a Steve sobre aquel chiquillo que le platicaba sobre sus dudas en los textos científicos que el había redactado, se despidió de él tiempo después, con una confusión creciente.

Camino y esta vez no presto atención al tumulto de gente que le miraba discreta y no tan discretamente. Llego al piso de su pareja y su amigo.

-Listo Jan, te lo agradezco mucho.

-¿Sirvió de algo?

Tony sonrió y pregunto sobre Steve.

-No ha llegado, pero esta Thor.

El hombre se encamino al escritorio de Sif y recargo su cuerpo.

-Hey Sif, ¿Thor esta ocupado?

-Stark-Sif no le miro, pero le dio un gesto negativo.

-Gracias.

Amabas mujeres le observaron fijamente, ¿Anthony dando las gracias? El castaño entro y se encontró a Thor quien se sobresalto y casi tira la taza de café que estaba tomando.

-Hola grandulón. Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, nada, hola Tony, ehh… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hable con el niño.

Thor por un momento olvido sus problemas y enfoco su atención en el hombre que tenia en frente.

-Dime que no fuiste un malnacido con el, Peter no se lo merece.

-¡No! No…

-¿Por qué Steve y tu pelearon? ¿Fue por el?

-Si- Tony carraspeo y comenzó a juguetear con un martillo de juguete que se encontraba en el escritorio del rubio, quien le miraba atento a la reacción cabizbaja del otro- Yo, no quería adoptarlo, no quiero que Steve se haga ilusiones, no estoy seguro de que nos den al niño.

Thor suspiro exasperado.

-¡Anthony, eres uno de los hombres mas ricos en la faz de la tierra, si alguien puede adoptar a un niño ese eres tu! Deberías tener un mejor pretexto.

-Si que me conoces… Tu ganas Thor, no estoy preparado- Tony echo para tras la cabeza, poniendo ambas manos en su rostro- Steve, bueno ya sabes, es la mejor persona que he conocido, pero yo Thor, yo soy un bastardo.

Thor sonrió, ver el verdadero ser de Stark no era de todos los días.

-No lo eres Tony, bueno no siempre. Créeme ese niño se merece lo mejor, ya ha sufrido bastante y estoy seguro que en ustedes encontrara apoyo.

Tony iba a responder cuando el celular de Thor sonó, el rubio se puso pálido cuando observo el número.

-¿Bueno?- Mientras la persona respondía, Tony se dedico a pensar las palabras de su amigo y en la impresión que le dejo Peter- Jane, lo lamento, te juro que no era mi intención… Si, estoy bien, yo… iré por ti, y te explicare.

Algo en el tono de voz de Thor llamo la atención del millonario, que observo como el rubio de repente se veía varios años mayor, un gesto cansado. Cuando colgó dio un largo suspiro.

-La pareja perfecta tiene problemaaass.

La mirada azul le observo con miedo.

-Oh, Tony, no tienes ni idea…

Anthony tuvo la sensación de estar entrando a un embrollo de tamaño colosal, pero cuando Thor comenzó su relato, escucho, porque vamos, era su mejor amigo. Y nada podría ser tan malo, ¿o si?

/

**Por cierto en el capitulo anterior olvide mencionar al personaje Marvel:**

**Ororo Iqadi: Amo este personaje, STORM!**

**Y en este sale (solo mención)**

**Felicia Hardy: La Gata Negra, también la amo, jajá amo a todos!**

**Hasta la próxima! Comentarios, dudas, quejas, aquí estoy :D**


	7. Arrepintiendote

**Bueno, bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo! Nos vemos directamente a los agradecimientos, por los reviews, favs y follows para esta historia:**

**Amelia**

**x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x (Búscame como sakura-tamiko, no se porque no te llegan mis PM :s)**

**artemisav**

**Megu3**

**imperialmoon**

**Lucrecia Arctica**

**Zuki Fettel**

**Gabriela Taisho**

**bess20 (No entendí lo de la clasificación :S I´m stupid)**

**Gray, Jess Kurisu, y wii-play por los mensajes en Tumblr, me hacen feliz ya saben que las quiero! Y les agradezco el apoyo :DDD**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capitulo 7. Arrepintiéndote.**

-¿¡Que tu que!?- Thor bajo la cabeza, como perro regañado- Pensé que yo era el playboy…

-No se porque te conté.

Tony entendió por el tono de voz, que para Thor todo aquello era muy importante, asi que recompuso su rostro por uno mas serio.

-Thor, es solo… Se supone que eres el modelo de novio perfecto, Jane Foster es la mujer mas afortunada en toda la tierra y blá blá blá, el tal Loki debe ser una hermosura como para que hayas caído.

-¿Te mencione que es el…?

-Si, si, el novio de ese feo deforme de Doom, lo cual significa o que el malnacido tiene mucha suerte, o tu tienes malos gustos.

-No lo se Tony, estoy cansado, me duele la cabeza.

-¿Te gusto?

-No lo se, estaba muy ebrio.

Tony lanzo un suspiro dramático, sonriendo pícaro.

-Ambos sabemos que estas mintiendo.

Thor se quedo callado unos instantes, después resopló, en un gesto de derrota.

-Demonios, fue la experiencia sexual más placentera de toda mi jodida vida.

Anthony sonrió, y se incorporo para dar unas palmadas conciliadoras a Thor.

-Habla con el, si yo fuera tu ya estuviera de nuevo en su cama.

-No sé que vio Steve en ti.

-Shh calla, no estamos hablando de Steve, eso es diferente. Como Thor Odinson es tan correcto y pulcro y su papi lo castra si no se casa con la profesorcita, lo que debes hacer es hablar con el, asegúrate de que ninguno dirá nada, y listo. No creo que Doom se case con el, asi que no le veras la cara después de que el tal Loki salga de la vida de la ratita.

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro, a menos…- Thor le observo espantado- Que quieras repetirlo.

El rubio le lanzo el martillo, Tony lo capturo antes de que le diera justo en la nariz, el doctor enterró el rostro en sus manos.

-No sabes lo mal que me siento por Jane.

-Ella no lo sabe, mientras siga asi nada le dolerá.

-¡Pero yo si lo se! Demonios, no me creo capaz de mirarla a la cara. Lo peor, y que quede testificado que si te digo esto es porque creo que entenderás un poco, no dejo de pensar en el, una y otra vez, ¡por dios Anthony, me siento una basura!

Tony estaba a punto de responder cuando Steve entro, cortando el ambiente confidencial, y remplazándolo por uno frio y espeso. El castaño suspiro al oír como su pareja se dirigió solo a su compañero de trabajo, Anthony se levanto y le hizo un gesto a Thor de despedida. Cerro la puerta para dirigirle una ultima mirada a la espalda de Steve.

/

Loki suspiro por séptima vez en lo que iba del día, al darse cuenta decidió que era hora de tener una charla con alguien que entendería… Un poco.

Saco su celular y tecleo rápido, para después enviar y terminar el trabajo que tenia por hoy, cuando estuvo satisfecho con el documento, se levanto dirigiéndose a la oficina de Víctor, saludo a Susan, que inclino la cabeza amable para seguir con su trabajo, toco la puerta y la voz de Doom le dejo pasar.

-Aquí esta lo que pediste para los medios, no creo que sea algo muy inteligente Víctor…- El hombre sonrió y se sentó mirándole fijamente- Stark se enojara, si, pero tu también perderás un poco con esto.

-No importa, no con tal de ver lo que hace.

-Bien- Loki suspiro, y dejo el papel en el escritorio, antes de irse Víctor le tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia el beso que buscaba desde la mañana, Loki se sintió terriblemente incomodo, pero abrió la boca cuando la exigente lengua se posiciono entre los labios, se besaron y Loki trataba de concentrarse para poder corresponder, pero su mente traía a el las imágenes demasiado frescas sobre el cuerpo de Thor sobre el, empujando con sus labios en su cuello. Cuando se separaron Loki fingió una sonrisa- Iré con Felicia, ayer quedamos de ir al café, te veo en la noche.

-Iremos a cenar con Jane.

Loki le miro, pálido de repente. Trató de que su voz no temblara cuando pregunto.

-¿Solo Jane?

Víctor resoplo frunciendo el ceño.

-Me encantaría que solo fuera ella, pero sabes que llevara a su idiota.

-Ah, si, claro, ¿a que hora?

-A las nueve, en el restaurante italiano, tu favorito.

Cuando dijo aquello, la mirada de Víctor se transformo, Loki se sintió incomodo y decidió que ya había sido demasiado.

-Bien, estaré por allá, nos vemos.

-¿Loki?-El aludido se giro para ver en los ojos castaños una nostalgia que le revolvió el estomago- Te quiero.

Lo único que pudo susurrar Loki antes de salir fue un "Lo sé"

/

Peter observaba atento el rostro de Steve, confundido por la reacción que tuvo al platicarle sobre la visita de Tony Stark.

-¿Y no te dijo nada mas?

-No, jugó conmigo Clue…- El niño rio, Steve le miro sorprendido- Creo que me dejo ganar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Peter soltó otra risita ahogada y con sus pequeñas manos saco un par de hojas, con notas garabateadas, se las extendió al doctor que de pronto al ver la letra de Tony sintió un apretón en el pecho.

-¿Lo ve?- Steve busco algo que le indicara que era lo que Peter quería que viera, el chiquillo resopló, y apunto con su dedo una anotación casi al final- Él supo quien era el asesino una jugada antes que yo, y no lo dijo.

-Un momento, ¿teníamos un Clue?

Peter ensancho mas su sonrisa, emocionado, con los ojos cafés observando entusiasmado las hojas.

-¡No! ¡Él lo compro para mí! Y me dijo que vendría mañana a jugar conmigo.

Steve sintió sus ojos arder, acaricio el cabello de Peter, revolviéndolo un poco.

-Pete, él trabaja mucho, y tal vez… Solo- Al ver la ilusión del niño tambaleándose peligrosamente suspiro derrotado- Tal vez llegue un poco tarde…

-No importa, me prometió traer libros de química, como los que papá solía leerme.

Thor llego en ese instante, junto con Natasha que tenia que hacer una visita cada semana a las instalaciones del hospital, salvando asi a Steve, que se encontraba al borde del llanto, tendría que hablar con Anthony esa misma noche, no permitiría que jugara asi con Peter.

Los tres adultos se sorprendieron al ver como Peter les contaba la difícil partida de Clue que había tenido con un hombre millonario, su sonrisa iluminando la sala.

/

Felicia Hardy era una de las pocas amistades que poseía, en realidad era su mejor amiga, se conocieron en la universidad y cuando platicaron supieron que habían encontrado su otra mitad, por asi decirlo.

Cuando la vio, sentada en el café con un libro en manos, realmente quiso llorar, no había hablado con ella de frente desde hace tres años, cuando se fue a Londres a buscar un empleo, ella lo observo y se levanto con una sonrisa en el rostro, se abrazaron con fuerza y Loki hizo una broma sobre las uñas que tenían gatos pintados en ellas.

-A ti también te encantan.

Se sentaron y Loki sonrió.

-Pero yo no me los pinto en las uñas.

-Apuesto a que traes una tatuaje en el interior del muslo.

-Demonios Felicia, ¿siempre tienes que adivinar?

-Te extrañe mucho- Las manos de ambos se entrelazaron, las personas que pasaban por ahí volteaban disimuladamente al ver el hermoso cuadro que creaban.

-Yo también, no había nadie con quien platicar.

-¿Cómo vas con Víctor?

Loki le miro, Felicia supo que no estaba tan bien como hace unos meses le había contado por cámara web.

-Tengo algo que contarte, pero antes, ¿dime que no sigues con el estúpido de tu novio?

-Para tu tranquilidad, no, hubo un problema, pero ya salí de aquello, no te preocupes.

-¿Segura?

-Claro- En ese momento el camarero deposito la orden y sonrió amable a la chica- Me tome la libertad de pedirte algo.

-Gracias.

-¿Entonces?

-Dios Felicia… Tuve relaciones con otro hombre.

La mujer casi escupe el cappuccino, Loki tuvo que esperar a que dejara de toser copiosamente, estaba a punto de llamar a los paramédicos cuando la voz entrecortada le indico que estaba a salvo.

-¿¡Que tu que!? ¡¿Con quien?! ¡Por todos los cielos Loki, explícame!

-Se llama Thor Odinson- Felicia rio ante la mención del nombre- Ahórrate la burla, es… es novio de la mejor amiga de Víctor, ¡esto se escucha tan mal!- Loki enterró el rostro en sus manos, suspiro y continuo lo mas coherente que pudo- Lo conocí hace poco, muy poco en realidad, pero créeme Felicia, él es tan apuesto, y tan amable, y tan noble…

-¿Loki?- El hombre enfoco las verdes orbes en ella- Dime que no te gusta, dime que fue un acostón.

-Estaba borracho.

Felicia suspiro, de repente aliviada.

-Menos mal.

-Pero no tanto como para no saberlo que hacia, Felicia todo es tan diferente cuando estoy con el, y no se… Puede que me guste…

-¿Mas que Víctor?

-El problema querida, es que yo no amo a Víctor, lo quiero y temo que ese cariño es mas porque encuentro su compañía agradable que porque en serio _me guste._

-Tienes que darme detalles, porque no quiero pensar en lo que creo que te estas metiendo.

Loki resopló, dio un sorbo al moka y miro los ojos azules, supo que tenia que hacerlo, necesitaba un consejo, y lo necesitaba pronto.

/

Jane tenia las manos de Thor en su cintura, un abrazo efusivo que solo puede causar la culpa del hombre por lo sucedido el día anterior.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema Thor, aunque apuesto que Sif se puso de mal humor.

Jane acaricio el rostro antes de depositar un suave beso, Thor recorrió su cara, se sentía horrible verla a los ojos cuando lo que quería era no estar allí.

-Algo, Fandral lo arreglo enseguida, pero hoy te lo recompensare, ¿quieres ir a algún lado?

Jane sonrió eufórica, tomo de la mano a su novio y juntos se encaminaron a la salida de a universidad.

-De hecho, Víctor nos invito a cenar.

A Thor se le seco la boca y le temblaron las rodillas, su cerebro le jugo una mala broma y le trajo a la mente nítida la imagen de Loki gimiendo al correrse, el rubio sacudió con fuerza la cabeza.

-¿Solo el?

-No lo se, realmente congeniaste mucho con Loki.

El hombre se estremeció por dentro.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Se veían muy animados en la fiesta de bienvenida, a mi también me agrado mucho.

-Es simpático.

No se sintió capaz de decir ni una palabra mas sobre Loki, y agradeció su suerte cuando Jane cambio el tema por uno mas seguro, aunque cuando lo reflexiono, no lo fue tanto.

-Tu mamá llamo, quiere que vayamos este domingo.

Thor sabía lo que en realidad pasaba, Odín se lo había soltado la última vez que estuvieron allí.

-¿Si? Bueno no se…

-Thor tenemos que ir, no se porque evitas a tus padres desde hace tres semanas.

-Claro que no, era broma, estaremos allí ese día.

Jane le apretó un poco la mano, subieron al coche y platicaron sobre sus días en los respectivos trabajos.

Thor rezaba para que Doom acudiera solo. Aun no se sentía capaz para enfrentar a Loki, sospechaba que no lo seria durante un buen tiempo.

/

Steve entro furioso al apartamento, Tony estaba en la sala mirando un documental sobre física nuclear. Al escuchar la puerta supo que estallaría una bomba.

-¡NO TIENES EL MALDITO DERECHO!

Anthony suspiro, y se levanto enfrentando a un rubio iracundo.

-No sé de que me estas hablando Steve…

El doctor bufo, apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Oh sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando, ¡¿porque demonios fuiste a ver a Peter?!

-¿El verlo es algo malo?

-No te hagas el inocente, tu fuiste quien lo llamo "huérfano" de forma despectiva, y vas con el, le compras un jodido juego de mesa, y le prometes ir al día siguiente… ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¿¡Hacerlo sufrir!?

-¡Steve déjame explicarte!- El rubio hizo un gesto para que continuara- Quería ver porque estabas tan encaprichado con el, y yo… Me arrepiento mucho de lo que dije, discúlpame, en serio… Es solo, estabas tan entusiasmado y yo tenía miedo.

-¿Tu? ¿El gran Anthony Stark?

-Quiero adoptarlo.

Steve lo miro, olvidando su furia, con la sorpresa recorriendo su cuerpo, al ver los ojos castaños supo que estaba hablando en serio. Se observaron y Tony entendió que estaba en el camino correcto.

/

Cuando Loki llego con Víctor al restaurante y entraron, no sabían que Jane y Thor ya estaban allí, se dirigieron a la mesa, y tanto el rubio como Loki se observaron a lo lejos, el ojiverde recordó el consejo de Felicia y se aferro a la mano de Víctor, tratando de enfocarse en el, y solo en el, durante el resto de la noche. Mientras tanto Thor se repetía una y otra vez las virtudes de Jane Foster, solo para no caer bajo el embrujo que sentía sobre el, impuesto por la simple visión del hombre que llegaba hasta ellos, los ojos verdes evitándolo.

No supo porque sintió arder su estomago cuando vio las manos entrelazadas de los hombres.

/

**GODD! Steve y Tony podrán adoptar a Peter? Que pasara en la cena? No dejen de sintonizarnos cada domingo. Ok no ._. Buuu por el chiste malo.**

**Bien, ahora las apariciones:**

**Susan Storm: No creo que necesite introducción.**

**Felicia por fin salió oficialmente, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre comentarios, dudas, quejas no duden en dejarme saber.**


	8. Aceptandote

**Buuu, algo me dice que no les gusto el capitulo pasado… Como sea, espero que este si, muchas gracias a quienes se molestaron en enviarme un review, saben que me dan ánimos para continuar:**

**Amelia**

**Bess20**

**JuliaHart**

**Artemisav**

**Gabriela Taisho**

**Gray, Jess, Kurisu, como siempre chicas, un especial abrazo, porque continúan enviando mensajes por Tumblr, que me llenan de feelings!**

**Sin mas, disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capitulo 8. Aceptándote.**

**Entremés.**

Le sudaban las manos, y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el vino, Jane le hubiera regañado, "compórtate, Thor", y a Thor le hubiera tocado asentir en su dirección con una amplia sonrisa, Jane cambiaria el tema para decirle por milésima vez que necesitan comprar cortinas nuevas. Thor recrea una y otra vez la posible escena para miles de escenarios distintos, hasta la mas inverosímil para distraer su mente de la conversación sin sentido de Doom, que con su "fabuloso" encanto hace reír a Jane, y lo que mas le molesta (por alguna razón que no trata de explicarse) es que el idiota de Loki se esta riendo, bajo y casi invisible, pero ahí esta, una sonrisa fugaz, que a penas y da tiempo para comprobar que en efecto aquel sonido fue una carcajada.

Víctor le mira, y Loki parece tener ojos solo para el, a Thor se le revuelve el estómago, se le revuelve el cuerpo, tiene ganas de azotar la mesa contra la pared, y golpear a Loki, al que le brillan los ojos durante el sexo, y al que gimotea al llegar al orgasmo.

Thor se da cuenta que recuerda TODA la sesión del día anterior, docenas de escenas llegan a su mente, y si supiera sonrojarse, bueno, tendría algo que explicarle a todos los presentes.

**Primer plato.**

Loki siente la tensión entre el hombre frente a él, y Víctor, que aunque ajeno a todo lo que pasa, o lo que paso, mantiene una especie de aura a su alrededor. A Loki e saca de quicio aquello, porque vamos, el esta mas que dispuesto, por consejo de Felicia en olvidar todo, en hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y punto.

Loki piensa que si tuviera un poco mas de cariño hacia si, creería que lo que le pasa a Thor son celos, porque no es natural que le esté mirando de esa forma, en sus ojos azules se ve un reproche, escondido bajo una tambaleante cara hipócrita para su novia y Víctor.

Cuando escucha que Jane trata de incluirlo a la plática, su conciencia le castiga, mira la sonrisa y se siente culpable, ninguno se merecía aquella traición.

Cruza la pierna y maldice el momento en el que Thor decide estirarla, se rozan por encima de la tela y en cuestión de milisegundos, se sobresaltan, no físicamente, ambos saben aparentar muy bien a base de años de practica, pero si les da un vuelco en su corazón.

Felicia a sido clara: "No le veas a los ojos, si lo haces Loki, perderás la batalla".

Es el tercer round, y claramente lo perdió Loki, súbitamente embaucado por el eco de la voz de Thor contra su cuello.

**Pasta.**

Si Jane o Víctor se dieron cuenta de algo, seguramente lo adjudicaron a su imaginación, y a tanto vino tinto, es obviamente aquel vino que se cuela por toda la boca, impregnándola con el sabor que solo acostumbrándote comienzas a disfrutar.

Aquella mirada electrizante entre sus respectivas parejas fue por la combinación de los alimentos casi afrodisiacos con la bebida.

Charlan sobre una nueva visión de la empresa de Doom, Thor a penas opina, y los que llevan las riendas de la conversación son los otros tres, Víctor parloteando, Jane interviniendo en los momentos justos, y Loki apoyando a su pareja, Jane lo observa, realmente tiene algo que atrae a la vista.

Tal vez por eso Thor no deje de verlo, es la tercera vez que lo descubre, y supone que la salida que hubo entre ellos estuvo mal, como sea Loki pregunta sobre la universidad, y Jane se ve inmersa en su mundo de paredes frías, y estantes llenos de libros, estudiantes sonrientes y otros no tanto. Es su mundo. Un mundo perfecto.

**Plato fuerte.**

¿Quién beso a quien primero?

Thor sabía que Jane le iba a besar en algún punto de la velada, pero no se imaginaba que lo haría justo cuando los otros dos estaban con la mirada fija en ellos.

-Jane, querida, la comida iba tan bien…

Jane observo sonriente a su amigo, y Loki se mordió el labio inferior, nunca en su vida había sentido un rencor al ver a alguien besándose, daban ganas de pararse y gritarle que había probado esos labios, tan solo una noche antes. Sonrió malicioso ante el pensamiento, y sin poder evitarlo, comento.

-Tenemos que enseñarles Víctor…- El aludido le observo divertido, y los otros dos sin comprender- Como es un beso verdadero.

No necesito decirlo dos veces, pero antes de que Víctor le tomara del cuello, Loki lanzo una mirada a Thor, deliberadamente. Correspondió con ganas al beso, y cuando se separaron hubo un corto momento de silencio antes de que Jane aplaudiera riéndose, y tomando a Thor de la mano.

-Vaya, esta vez nos vencieron, ¿verdad?

Thor asintió, y apuro la copa de vino.

Ahora si estaba enojado, y ya no negaba que era culpa de Loki, como no.

La niña paso corriendo, el vestido hizo fricción con el mantel, los vasos de vino de los dos hombres en la orilla se derramaron, ambos se apartaron, pero era tarde, el liquido había caído en sus ropas, blasfemando, se disculparon para ir al baño a asearse.

Thor y Loki sabían que el infierno comenzaba en ese momento.

**Postre.**

No había nadie allí, benditos sean los dioses, entraron en silencio, pero destilando un enojo que nada tenia que ver con el accidente.

La puerta se cerro, y ya no era un baño, se había vuelto un campo de batalla. Thor jalo del brazo a Loki, quien protesto, entre confundido y asustado porque alguien entrara.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

Los ojos azules de Thor contenían una tormenta, rayos y centellas infinitos.

-¡Escúchame bien, si crees que puedes hacer aquello estas equivocado! ¡No jugaras conmigo!

Loki se soltó, enfadado.

-¿Jugar?- Thor le seguía mirando, cegado por los eventos- ¡"Fue el alcohol"! ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Al diablo el maldito alcohol!

Loki abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo, no cuando Thor le besaba, con la mano en la nuca, luchando contra los pretextos idiotas que se habían dicho a si mismos.

Se besaron con una intensidad animal, se estaban haciendo el amor de nuevo a base de besos largos y dolorosos, una señora que pasaba por ahí se sobresalto al escuchar un golpe sordo en una pared, producto de los dos hombres estrellándose sobre ella, victimas de un abrasador sentimiento, quemándose por dentro.

Loki piensa que eso esta mal, es inmoral, y los van a descubrir, pero no puede parar, porque todo su cuerpo se mueve solo, reacciona, reconoce y actúa, todo seria más fácil si no fuera Thor. Con un acoplo colosal, empuja el cuerpo que se siente febril aun encima de la tela.

Se miran por un momento, buscando aire que se ha vuelto irrespirable, buscando el raciocinio que ha hecho maletas y se ha mudado en el instante en el que las bocas hicieron contacto por primera vez, Loki no espera que Thor le abrace en ese momento, pero bueno, eso se ve inocente comparado con lo que hacían hace unos momentos.

Thor susurra contra la oreja de Loki, el aliento caliente se cuela por entre el laberintico oído.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Loki asiente, pero ambos saben a donde llevara esa plática, ya no hay motivo para negarlo, tal vez nunca lo hubo.

Cinco minutos después están de nuevo sentados, hay quien dice que la pasión es el mejor deleite de los seres humanos, y al carajo todo lo demás, ellos empezaran a deleitarse con aquello.

/

Estaban en la cama, Steve hablaba sobre lo feliz que se había sentido Peter por aquella visita, y que tendrían que hablar con el sobre la adopción, y que estaba orgulloso de él, Tony solo asentía, y aunque el terror se le arremolinaba en la garganta, comenzaba a pensar en la persona a su lado, y en el pequeño Peter, y todo aquel mar se calmaba, oleaje pacifico.

Habían acordado que a la mañana siguiente, Tony mandaria a arreglar todo el papeleo, y en la tarde hablarían con Peter, no iba a ser fácil, nada fácil, pero valía mil veces la pena.

Steve observo los ojos castaños, y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

-Te amo.

Tony sonrió, depositando un beso en la frente de su pareja.

-Yo también… Espera un segundo.

Steve alzo la mirada, Tony sonreía.

-Te dije que el casarnos era buena idea.

-Claro, el "Grandioso", el "Descomunal", el "Brillante" Tony Stark siempre tiene razón.

-¿Sabes que puedes seguir alabándome, cierto?

-Lo que digas.

-Yo también te amo, Steve.

Se besaron, seguros de que su futuro daría un hermoso cambio radical.

/

El mensaje que Loki mando a Felicia, fue concreto y solo para que no le reclamara que nunca le contaba nada. Estaba sentado en un Starbucks cerca del trabajo de Thor, pero algo escondido entre todas las demás tiendas y restaurantes, había pedido un café que aun no llegaba, y que necesitaba mas que nada para tener algo para ocupar su boca, en caso de silencios incomodos.

Cuando diviso a Thor en la entrada le temblaron las rodillas, se maldijo por parecer un adolescente.

"Sexo Loki, fue solo sexo"

El rubio lo observo y se dirigió hacia allá, unas chicas lo observaron embobadas y Loki casi deja ir un bufido, entre la burla y el enfado.

-Hola.

La mesera le sonrió mientras depositaba el café humeante en la mesa, mientras Thor se sentaba.

-Gracias- Observo al rubio después- Hola.

-¿La llamaras?

-¿Eh?

Thor se inclino un poco, Loki se estremeció, pero obligo a no alejarse ni un milímetro, el rubio tomo la raza ya la levanto, tomando la servilleta que había debajo. La blandió enfrente de los ojos de Loki sonriendo.

-Vaya, con labial, creo que esa chica tiene bien puestas sus prioridades.

-Explícame sus prioridades, se ve que tienes más experiencia.

Thor le lanzo una mirada divertida, Loki estuvo consciente del tono de voz usado, un sonrojo apareció, y Loki se agacho para ocultarlo, bendito el café, se entretuvo revolviéndolo.

-No venimos a hablar de prioridades, Loki, me agradas bastante- Loki esbozo una sonrisa, y Thor se aferro al gesto para continuar- Y lo de esa noche… Yo… ¡Dios que difícil es esto!

-Solo contéstame algo.

-¿Si?

-¿Se volverá a repetir?

Thor casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, maldijo la sinceridad de Loki, sus manos sudaban y la contestación vino después de lo que parecieron varios minutos.

-Solo es sexo, si tú quieres… No le hacemos daño a nadie.

Loki sonrió detrás del café, a final de cuentas para escuchar aquello era por lo que había ido.

-Claro, mientras ninguno sepa…

Estaban en la esquina, y la mesera que volvía para ver si no se le ofrecía nada mas al apuesto chico de cabello negro se llevo la desilusión de su vida, al ver como se besaba con su rubio acompañante, se quedo absorta por un rato en la manera bestial en la que esas bocas se unían, y cuando decidió que no tenia porque estar allí, siguió con su trabajo.

/

-¡Hey!- Peter alzo la mirada, y sonrió al ver que Tony agitaba unos textos, mas atrás estaba Steve.

-Buenos días.

-¡Oh por dios, eres tan formal!- El castaño se acercó, y saco del pantalón un chocolate, extendiéndolo hacia el pequeño, que abrió los ojos encantado- Bien, empecemos, mientras el doctorcillo este te puede ir revisando.

-Que amable Tony, gracias.

Steve se encamino y saludo a Peter, comenzando su deber, mientras escuchaba a los otros dos platicar sobre el primer párrafo del texto que había traído Tony, Steve no iba entendiendo nada, pero el cuadro era tan irresistible que aun después de haber acabado se quedo mas tiempo, Janet le llamo, al parecer había una cita, y antes de salir Steve le recordó con la mirada a Tony que debía de mandarle un mensaje para hablar ambos con Peter.

Fue cuando recibió el primer mensaje de Thor, el primero que lo haría cubrir, sin saberlo obviamente, la repentina relación que se desarrollaría entre su amigo, y el novio de Víctor Von Doom.

/

Entraron a trompicones, y esta vez no precisamente por haber tomado alcohol. El beso en el café, fue la firma del pacto silencioso, algo que veían como sin importancia, deseos que deben ser saciados, y nada mas. Salieron de allí, urgidos por estar con el otro con el pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, aunque también podía decirse que no lo estaban tanto. En el taxi Thor le robo unos cuantos besos a Loki, mientras el hombre al volante les miraba escandalizado.

-Thor, por dios, mas despacio.

-Tengo que llegar al trabajo, Steve solo me cubrirá por una hora- Le zafo la chaqueta a Loki, mientras este jugaba con la camiseta del rubio- Dijo que tenia algo que hacer.

-Lo se, per…

Thor comenzó a besarle de nuevo, aunque esta vez de forma un poco más lenta, Loki agradeció mentalmente, quería disfrutarlo aun más. Sintió una fuerte mano en su cintura, mientras el enredaba los dedos en el cabello rubio, zafando la liga que sostenía el cabello en una coleta baja, no alcanzaron el dormitorio, pero el sofá resulto igual de cómodo, se quitaron la ropa, y ambos se rieron cuando Thor se enredo con sus propios pantalones.

Fueron risas largas y cómplices, un evento que seria recordado en futuras sesiones de alcoba, privado y que al instante seria guardado en un baúl con llave, que solo seria abierto en esos momentos, en los que Thor bajaba dando besos suave en el cuello de Loki, mientras este le susurraba que no debía marcar nada, sintiendo como la barba rubia raspaba y hacia cosquillas, regando sensaciones, mientras el trataba de devolverlas, acariciando la espalda laberíntica, y gimiendo bajo.

Loki pasó las manos por el pecho fuerte de Thor, y jugueteo un poco con los pezones, en venganza de que Thor estuviera lamiendo su pecho con tantas ansias.

El juego apenas comenzaba.

/

**Faltos de moral… Eso es lo que son, pero buenooo, amare esa falta de moral con toda mi alma, espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	9. Enredandote

**Y que el sexo es sexo, nadie se puede resistir, pobrecillos… No se porque escribí esta babosada, pero ando rara y bueno… Un abrazo y agradecimiento muy grande a estas personas que continúan leyéndome y mandándome un review, fav o follow!**

**LuceroDLS**

**Amelia**

**Gabriela Taisho**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**Kekeh**

**x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x**

**bess20 **

**Gray, Jess, Kurisu, wiiplay, las quiero chicas, mucho!**

**Ojala lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capitulo 9. Enredándote.**

_**Si la pasión, si la locura no pasaran alguna vez por las almas… ¿Qué valdría la vida?**_

_**Jacinto Benavente (1866-1954) Dramaturgo español.**_

En el instante en el que Thor y Loki volvieron a unirse en aquel acto carnal y lascivo, hubo una transformación en el término que ambos poseían de "tener sexo", había una sutil incoherencia en sus actos, sus bocas susurraban por más lentitud entre besos, mientras las manos hablaban lo contrario al recorrer el cuerpo ajeno.

Loki empezaba a disfrutar a sus anchas de los músculos torneados y el cuerpo fuerte, bronceado y masculino de Thor, mientras este le recorría con besos y saliva la parte superior del cuerpo, aun asi, aun cuando disfrutara aquello en demasía, decidió cambiar los papeles, sonrió pícaro y beso a Thor en el mentón, el rubio se dejo hacer entre divertido y expectante de lo que el otro quería.

Cuando los labios regalaron un beso en el vientre, Thor supo lo que vendría, una sensación hormigueante recorrió su cuerpo, y Loki lamio la base del miembro con hambre, la erección entonces, fue engullida casi por completo, el gemido fue largo y las caderas se movieron inconscientes, buscando mas la calidez y humedad de aquella boca roja que no insinuaba tan lujurioso arte.

La mano izquierda jugaba con los testículos duros, y Loki decidió que quería probarlo todo, beso la punta, y esparció con la lengua el pre seminal, bajando y chupando los testículos, sonreía al recibir los suspiros en su nombre, los jadeos que le ofrendaba, y los gemidos que se escapaban de entre los labios de Thor.

-¡Dios, Loki!- Susurro entre dientes, a lo que el aludido alzo un poco el rostro, sumido en un placer que debía ser ilegal, manzana prohibida del Edén- Espera… mmm… quiero, quiero metértela.

-¡Quien diría que el doctorcito tuviera tal vocabulario!- Loki gateo hasta su lado y se sentó a horcajadas, su trasero rozando la erección de Thor, mientras la suya se mantenía erguida y orgullosa, Thor se relamió los labios, atrayéndolo a un beso, probando su semilla mezclada con la saliva algo dulce del otro, mientras sus manos se dirigían al trasero firme y bien formado, tuvo celos de Víctor. Deseo haber desvirgado ese trasero primero.

Metió un dedo de improviso, haciendo que Loki soltara un grito de sorpresa e incomodidad, para después y con completo cinismo, mover las caderas contra ese solo dedo, Thor se maravillo de que algo tan lascivo siguiera pareciendo tan hermoso, e incluso tierno.

"_Estoy loco"._

Loki lamio el lóbulo, susurrando sugerente.

-Mételo.

Le tembló las rodillas por el tono de voz, y Loki tembló entero al sentir como salió el digito de su interior, y las grandes manos le tomaban de las caderas, alzando un poco el delgado cuerpo y acto seguido, y con ayuda del mismo Loki, el miembro de Thor penetro la entrada, en un impulso casi brutal, Loki se dejo caer, y ambos jadearon, dolor, placer, cómplices.

Esta vez, a plena luz del día alumbrando la habitación que se fue llenando de sonidos húmedos y secos, Thor pudo vislumbrar el como Loki gemía con los labios entreabiertos, sus blancas manos apoyadas en su pecho para profundizar las estocadas, un lienzo lleno de marcas algo suaves de sus dedos.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas aumentaron, Loki lamio el sudor de la frente, beso los labios, y cuando no tuvo fuerza para seguir soportando las estimulaciones y su cuerpo, fue Thor quien los hizo, mareados y sobrepasados, en un estado febril y casi surrealista.

Era mil veces mejor que la primera vez, y muy dentro de ellos sabían que, se volvería una adicción.

/

Peter observo con los grandes ojos castaños, entre la risa y la confusión, como Steve y Tony se peleaban por quien comenzaba la "PLATICA".

Al final, y por medio de una persuasión definitiva, llamada "sexo", Steve logro ganar, dejando a Anthony mascullando sobre lo injusta que era la situación.

-Peter, bien… desde hace mucho tiempo había buscado la forma de decirte esto…- El niño le miraba atento, y Tony comenzó a sentir unos nervios que hace mucho no sentía- Desde que llegaste, has demostrado ser alguien especial, en todos los sentidos, y quiero que sepas que te quiero con todo mi corazón.

Los ojos de Peter ardieron por las lágrimas que estaba a punto de soltar, el último que le había dicho "Te quiero" de esa forma, había sido su tío Ben, antes de lo acontecido, Tony fue quien siguió hablando.

-Steve y yo estuvimos hablando sobre esto, y cuando te conocí, supe que lo que estamos a punto de decirte es lo correcto, y espero que tú también estés de acuerdo.

-Si.

Ambos hombres voltearon sorprendidos, el pequeño estaba envuelto en lágrimas y con sus manos trataba de limpiarse y retener las que se escapaban rebeldes, de la comisura de sus ojos.

-¿Qué?

Fue entonces cuando el niño abrazo con fuerza a Steve, lloriqueando, mientras entre sollozos aceptaba el ser adoptado por ellos. Tony sonrió, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Peter y Steve trataba de calmarlo, aunque ambos hombre también querían derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, entonces mando el mensaje a Pepper para que terminara todo el papeleo de la adopción.

Todo se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que perfecto.

/

Loki salió del baño con el cabello escurriendo, y una toalla alrededor de las estrechas caderas, Thor estaba colocándose el pantalón.

-Vaya, no te fuiste.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Loki rodo los ojos, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle como le había dejado la primera vez- Vamos al cine mañana.

-Espero que eso haya sido una pregunta.

Thor sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido de Loki, se acercó y lo atrajo a un beso más lento, aquellos tesoros que se regalan después del sexo que realmente no es sexo.

-Claro, claro, era una pregunta.

-En ese caso… Yo elijo la película, la última vez te toco a ti.

-Como digas, nos vemos mañana.

Aquello era sumamente extraño, y sin embargo el ambiente creado no era desagradable, Thor salió de la habitación, y Loki escucho la puerta con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro, su celular sonó entonces, llenando un poco el silencio armonioso y repentino.

-Laufeyson.

Felicia entonces comenzó un parloteo que parecía no tener fin, Loki suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarla, hablando sobre el como era una aventura, pequeña y por diversión, placer y nada mas, había una amistad formándose, pero ambos sabrían apartar una situación de otra.

-"¡_Al diablo con eso Loki!, ese tipo de asuntos no son seguros, no quiero que tengas problemas… Es demasiado riesgoso"._

-Lo se Felicia, lo se, pero solo es…

-"_Abstente de decirlo de nuevo, ¿esta bien?, solo… Necesitamos hablar, me tengo que ir, te quiero Loki"._

El hombre se quedo mirando el celular, termino de vestirse y salió hacia su trabajo, en donde esperaba que Víctor no estuviera como loco buscándolo.

/

-Vaya… ¿Paso algo interesante?

Thor alzo la mirada, Tony se la devolvía, divertido.

-Paso lo que tenia que pasar.

-¡Lo hiciste, maldito desgraciado! ¡Nunca te creí capaz de aquello!

-Es solo sexo, y Tony te agradecería el que bajaras la voz, Sif esta afuera, si ella se entera, Jane se entera y me jodes el asunto.

-Como digas ricitos, solo… Un consejo…- Thor le miro expectante- Asegúrate que solo sea sexo.

-¡Claro que si! Quiero a Jane.

Tony lanzo una carcajada, junto con una mirada en criptica, entendiendo lo que su amigo no entendería hasta tiempo después, cuando el peso de sus actos lo orillaran a puntos inverosímiles.

-Por supuesto, y por eso buscas sexo por otra parte, como sea, espero conocerlo pronto.

-¿Steve no termina de dar la ronda?

-Si, esta hablando con Peter- Thor entonces fijo sus ojos azules en su amigo- Lo adoptaremos.

-¡¿Es en serio?!- Tony sonrió mas ampliamente, confirmándolo- ¡Es estupendo! ¡Peter debe estar feliz! Nadie se lo merece mas que el… ¿Sale mañana, no?

-Asi es, y mañana mismo estará con nosotros.

-Vaya, el poder del dinero…

El sonido de Highway to the hell irrumpió el consultorio, Tony contesto la llamada, Thor supo que algo andaba mal por su rostro, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar porque su propio celular vibro contra el muslo, se fijo en el numero y maldijo su suerte.

Al cabo de un rato Anthony maldecía a gritos y Thor le decía a Frigga, muy a su pesar, que estaría allí en la noche, junto con su cálida novia.

No podía aplazarlo, el tema de la boda, era inevitable, en esos momentos deseaba haber sido capaz de ignorar todo y ver por el, solo por el. Aun cuando recibiera la mirada decepcionada de su padre.

Steve entro alarmado por los gritos fúricos. Thor colgó, masajeándose las sienes, tomándose un minuto antes de llamar a Jane, el cuadro que pintaban transmitía de todo, menos una supuesta madurez que debían tener y que parecía, solo Steve poseía.

-¡Tony, por favor, esto es un hospital!

-¡Steve, no sabes lo que acaba de ocurrir! ¡Ese idiota malnacido, deforme, estúpido!

-¿Qué hizo Doom ahora?

Al escuchar el apellido, Thor volcó toda la atención en la iniciada conversación.

-Compro las jodidas acciones, todas las acciones de Barton, ahora es socio. ¡¿Cómo demonios paso esto?!

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

Steve miro a Thor condescendiente, a sabiendas de que esa pregunta era una de las peores que pudo hacer de entre millones, aguantaron media hora de habladuría por parte del millonario, hasta que Janet entro y le pidió no tan amablemente que cerraran la boca e hicieran su trabajo.

Tony se fue indignado, y Steve lo acompaño a la salida, mientras Thor llamaba a Jane. Pasaron unos segundos para que la mujer contestara.

-Mi madre me llamo, dice que nos espera en la noche…

-"_Si, también recibí una llamada suya hace rato… ¿Vendrás por mi?"_

-Claro, llegare a las tres, hoy salen tres niños, y necesito poner unos datos últimos.

-"_Te espero entonces, te amo Thor"._

-Yo también, Jane.

Corto la llamada, y empezó a preguntarse si realmente valía la pena todo el circo, su mente cruel le trajo de nuevo la palabra y el cerro los ojos con fuerza, tal vez no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para unir su vida. No en ese momento.

/

-Víctor, prácticamente lo obligaste.

-¡Vamos, Loki! Barton vivirá feliz y con comodidades el resto de su vida, y sin mover ni un solo dedo, eso seria el paraíso para mi.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué harás con Stark?

-Debería de estar conforme, el adquirió la mitad de esta empresa con trucos viles y acostándose con la estúpida de Danvers, yo por otra parte, solo compre el 40%. Ahora estamos algo parejos, la nueva propuesta es ambiciosa, no quiero que Stark la eche a perder.

-Son unos niños pequeños, llevaran esto a pique solo porque no pueden repartirse correctamente los juguetes, una cosa te advierto, a la primera señal de desequilibrio financiero, renuncio.

Víctor esbozo una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Loki.

-Pero te quedaras conmigo.

-Mientras no me afecte…

-¡Por dios, estas tan enamorado de mi!

El sarcasmo usado no ocultaba por completo el sentimiento agridulce que poseía en esos momentos a Víctor.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero ve a tu alrededor y pregúntate por qué sigo a tu lado, genio.

-Tienes razón… Me lo pregunto y no logro entenderlo.- De repente la conversación parecía haber transmutado, por otra mas seria y que a veces evitaban para seguir ignorando la realidad- Porque si en algo estamos de acuerdo, es que no me amas. No como yo a ti.

-Lo sabias, y asumiste el riesgo Víctor, en ningún momento te mentí, ni te di falsas esperanzas, y creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que si no sintiera nada por ti, ni siquiera afecto, no estaría a tu lado. Pero no me exijas lo que por ahora no puedo darte.

Víctor asintió, consciente de que nunca lo haría, y tal vez por eso le amaba tanto, porque Loki seguía representando lo que nunca podría tener por completo.

/

Frigga siempre hacia un banquete digno de dioses cuando la casa de los Odinson recibía visitas, la comida favorita de su hijo, y el postre preferido de la novia de este, quienes acostumbrados a las reuniones de ese tipo, sabían como manejarse frente a su tierno carácter.

Cosa muy contraria con Odín, al menos de parte de Thor, que seguía sintiéndose obligado a complacer al padre que regreso de la guerra y nunca fue lo que solía ser, endurecido por las muertes y la sangre.

Jane, sin embargo sabia como sacarle al honre una sonrisa cálida, y sin problemas creaba una conversación segura, presumiendo desde ese punto sus habilidades de futura esposa, la que en vista de todos merecía alguien como el rubio, que en ese momento se encontraba en el despacho de su padre.

-Este es el anillo- Le extendió una pequeña caja con superficie aterciopelada, que Thor tomo, enseguida volviéndose pesada sobre su palma- Creo que es hora de terminar con el noviazgo, a estas alturas de tu vida no puedes seguir jugando, debes sentar cabeza.

-Si, padre, también estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Muy bien Thor, estoy orgulloso de ti, Jane es la mujer perfecta para ti, hoy será un buen día para ambos.

-Claro padre, te lo agradezco…

Odín palmeo la espalda de su hijo, que lo único que quería era salir de aquel cuarto que empezaba a sofocarlo, reafirmando unas cadenas invisibles que se volvían cada vez mas apretadas en torno a sus muñecas.

/

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, esta vez solo mención de:**

**Clint Barton: ¿Tengo que decir algo sobre el?**

**Carol Danvers: Ms. Marvel, me encanta esa mujer.**

**Comentarios, estoy disponible :D**


	10. Buscándote

**Lamento la demora, tengo problemas personales, y no tuve ánimos para terminar el capitulo, pero no me gusta dejar esto, y me aleja un poco de la realidad, como sea, gracias a las siguientes personas que continúan apoyando esta historia:**

**LuceroDLS**

**Amelia**

**bess20**

**Gabriela Taisho**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**Zombie Phantom**

**Gray, Jess, Kurisu, wiiplay, que decir chicas, gracias por los ánimos, saben lo mucho que las aprecio.**

**Ojala lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capitulo 10. Buscándote.**

Jane lloró, Frigga lloró, Odín sonriendo le palmeo la espalda, y Thor simplemente quería estar lejos de allí, en algún bar, con sus amigos, disfrutando de un buen tarro de cerveza, en lugar de estar arrodillado con un anillo plateado en alto, mientras Jane le miraba con los ojos castaños vidriosos. Le había dicho que si, y Thor se sintió idiota cuando pensó, por un segundo que ella se negaría, después de todo si él hubiera estado en su lugar, se hubiera negado.

El resto de la velada se torno casi surrealista, ¿Thor Odinson, casarse?, las mujeres hablaron de la organización, de la fecha, de los invitados y al rubio aquello se le antojo peor que estúpido. Fue cuando decidió que alejaría su mente, hacia terrenos que (no quiso saber porque), tenían el nombre de Loki, su esencia y su sonrisa rara, llena de dobles intenciones.

Llegaron a su apartamento, y Thor le adjudico mas importancia al pequeño dolor de cabeza que tenia en el momento, le beso casi fantasmal y Jane murmuro: "Te amo", contra sus labios.

-Hasta mañana, Jane.

/

Steve estaba paranoico con la idea de que el pent-house luciera como un hogar para Peter, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Tony también se encontraba entusiasmado, compro libros y aunque se burlo de Steve, el también tenia esa muda preocupación.

Jarvis llamo en la noche, y Tony le pidió que se encargara de firmar los papeles que tenia que firmar para la junta extraoficial, con los miembros del consejo, Carol y Víctor Doom. Después, junto a su esposo cayo completamente dormido, habían logrado preparar el cuarto del pequeño en poco tiempo, un verdadero reto, no por Steve, si no porque Tony se puso en plan lascivo a penas a los diez minutos de empezar, alegando que se veía "sexi" con el overol que el rubio usaba para comodidad.

/

Loki permitió el paso, estaba con una colosal migraña, y no quería que quien quiera que estuviera detrás de la odiosa puerta, siguiera tocando. Cuando observo la espesa cabellera negra supo de quien se trataba, y trato de componer un lindo gesto de bienvenida.

-No te esfuerces en sonreír…- Loki agradeció internamente el gesto de su IMPONENTE madre.- Pasaba por aquí…

-Hola madre.

Farbauti le miro con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios, ella y su hijo se parecían de formas casi místicas, la misma mirada penetrante, y el mismo gusto por las bromas pesadas ye l desapego sentimental.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-No creo que eso importe mucho, al grano, ¿Qué quieres?

-Eres muy grosero… ¡Me ofendes!- Farbauti saco una risa burlona, Loki a veces se encontraba secretamente fascinada por la forma en el que los verdes ojos de su madre brillaban, sin saber que eso mismo había heredado el.- ¿Y Víctor?

-En su oficina.

-Tu padre quiere ir a cenar esta noche.

Loki frunció un poco el entrecejo, pero acostumbrado a encubrirse a si mismo aquello no se noto.

-No puedo, saldré con un amigo.

-¿Prefieres a un "amigo", que a tu familia?

-Es un buen amigo.

La mirada que cruzaron fue medianamente suficiente, la mujer suspiro resignada, y algo sorprendida al ver que su hijo fuera capaz de lo que se estaba formulando en su mente. Platicaron un poco mas, y juntos inventaron una excusa para Laufey, al despedirse Farbauti le sonrió, provocando una ternura inusitada en Loki.

-Siempre has sabido como engañar, espero aun tengas el don.

-Si me conviene madre, nunca lo perderé.

Farbauti asintió, y salió de allí dejando una estela de perfume que perduro por horas.

/

Peter no sabia que hacer con sus pequeñas manos, los niños de las camas vecinas le hablaban todos a la vez de como lo iban a extrañar, a pesar de no haber conversado casi nada, o nada con el.

Tony llegaba en una hora, justo cuando Steve y Thor terminaban su turno para dejar paso a los demás doctores.

Sif le estaba revisando por ultima vez, haciéndole reír con sus modos poco sutiles, y muy aguerridos, se mostraba el cambio que había tenido el niño con le paso del tiempo, y esperaban que no fuera tan difícil al estar instalado.

Suponían que se mostraba tan predispuesto, por la falta de cariño y protección que tanto necesitaba, adjudicando los lazos que había creado con Steve a lo largo de su estancia en el hospital.

Janet llego poco tiempo después, también para despedir a Peter, contándole sobre "malas manías" de Tony, y de como podía mantenerlo callado por mas de cinco minutos, ahora no hablaba demasiado a causa del nudo en su estomago por la emoción, combinado por el temor y el dolor que nunca le abandonaría, pero se podía calmar con el paso del tiempo.

Thor entro con Steve quince minutos antes, el primero radiante como siempre, deslumbrando a enfermeras febriles que no se reservaban sus miradas, el segundo pálido y con ojeras marcadas, por un instante Peter tuvo miedo de que le dijera que se habían arrepentido, y no podrían adoptarlo, no a alguien tan roto. Pero al sentir el abrazo, al percibir la sonrisa, y al ser cagado por el hombre, aquella vocecita insistente se calmo un poco, bajando el volumen. Se había creado un ambiente favorable en la estancia, y solo fue interrumpido cuando Tony llego y casi no sale del elevador ya que su infinito ego quería llegar primero.

Traía un paquete envuelto en un sobrio papel, hizo un esfuerzo por establecer contacto físico con el niño, y le revolvió los cabellos castaños, entregándole lo que resulto ser un libro de física para niños no tan niños. A Peter le encanto, y se entretuvo observando el encuadernado durante todo el trayecto del hospital hasta su nuevo hogar.

Steve conversaba con Anthony sobre el motivo de la aparente invisibilidad del departamento de adopción del gobierno, recibiendo como respuesta la ya mítica frase: "El dinero lo puede todo Steve, si es que mi sola existencia no llega a ser suficiente".

Peter escucho y sonriendo entendió con silenciosa inteligencia, por qué Janet y Thor acordaron en que la mejor manera de mantener feliz a Stark era adulándolo con la completa atención que podría brindar. Los observo un rato, dispuesto a preguntar después como personas tan opuestas lograban quererse tanto.

/

Thor le vio entrar, con un abrigo y una bufanda con motivos verdes que acentuaba el color de la piel, y resaltaba los ojos. Se dio el lujo de detallar la forma de caminar, el contorno del cuerpo que ya conocía, pero faltaba por aprender de memoria; una sutil elegancia le rodeaba como un aurea, hubo varias chicas que le observaron y Thor sintió la obligación moral de jalarlo y arrebatarle un beso, no pudo porque Loki llego antes. Se le olvido a ambos el dolor de cabeza, o los recientes problemas, Thor le tomo por el brazo y le beso, sintiendo el contraste del rostro frío contra el calor que despedían sus labios, su lengua que no tardo en enroscarse con la suya, los alientos chocaron y Thor fue el que mordió primero y Loki le gano en soltar un gemido que murió mezclado con la saliva de ambos. Se separaron jadeantes, y ninguno noto como las chicas sonrojadas giraban la cabeza entre decepcionadas y (en el fondo) emocionadas.

-¿Tanto me extrañaste?

Thor cambio el tema, discutieron un poco y al final Loki le venció, por lo tanto los boletos señalaron una película de arte, mientras Loki, ya conocedor del apetito del rubio compraba las golosinas.

Entraron a la sala y escogieron el rincón mas apartado. Se sentaron y acomodaron la bandeja. Aun faltaban quince minutos.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Estupendo, ¡Peter ya fue dado de alta!

Loki mostro una sonrisa de desconcierto y Thor se dio a la tarea de explicarle como llego Peter Parker, y su repentina, pero muy bien recibida adopción por parte de Tony, llegados a este punto Loki soltó una exclamación de asombro, para después explotar en carcajadas, contagiando a Thor y provocando sonidos de silencio por la sala, la película estaba comenzando.

-Shh, no te burles.

-No… Es solo, jajaja, nunca imagine que lo haría… Tony Stark "Genio, millonario, filántropo, playboy", ahora padre y amado esposo.

-Suena a epitafio.

-Un buen epitafio, si me permites decirlo.

-Como sea, quería contarte algo.- Loki poso la mirada esmeralda en Thor, mientras el titulo de la casa productora abarcaba la pantalla, las luces apagadas, provocando sombras, luces y contrastes, a Thor le pareció ver aun mas verdes los ojos de Loki.- Le propuse matrimonio a Jane.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, la sorpresa inicial se estaba disipando y dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca de Loki, que no quiso averiguar el porqué, y acudió al método del desapego. Solo habían acordado sexo ocasional, y amistad la mayoría del tiempo.

-Vaya, el cine no es un buen lugar para hablar de esto, tienes tacto Thor.

Tenia el tinte sarcástico, y Thor se mostro consigo mismo escéptico cuando analizo cuanto le gustaba esa voz, en ese tono.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no venimos a ver la película.

-Naturalmente, pero tampoco planeaba hablar de Foster, como sea… ¿Cuándo será la boda?

-Mi padre aconsejo que en cinco meses.

Loki frunció el ceño, para después componer una sonrisa sarcástica e incrédula.

-¿Dejas que tu padre decida sobre esto?

-Fue un consejo.

-Por favor Thor, la forma en que lo dijiste no fue en tono de "me aconsejaron esto, y lo estoy pensando", si no en "me aconsejaron esto, y lo seguiré".

-¿Te parece que vayamos a otra parte?

Loki sonrió internamente, y le hizo llevarse lo que había comprado de alimentos, subieron al taxi y se entretuvieron con los pormenores de la pedida de mano, Loki adivino todo sin necesidad de que Thor dijera mas que lo suficiente.

Entraron y Loki encendió el televisor, mientras acomodaba sobre la mesa lo que habían traído del cine. Se sentaron en el sofá, y ninguno dijo nada cuando Thor pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Loki; ni cuando mas tarde, este se dejo llevar un poco, recargando su cabeza en el bien moldeado pecho.

-Si no la amas déjala, le harás mas daño asi.

-No he dicho que no la amo.

-Si la amaras no estarías aquí.

-Es solo sexo.

Thor fingió no sentirse arrepentido por lo dicho, y Loki fingió no haberse sentido ofendido.

-Sexo que te puede dar ella, Thor. Mira esto no es de lo que tenemos tu y yo, esto se trata de tu relación con ella, consejos entre amigos.- Thor no pudo refutar el argumento.- No tienes por qué seguir a tu padre, simplemente sigue asi, y cuando estés listo…

Thor suspiro pesadamente, tenia razón, pero no quería darse cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo, después de un rato, ambos comenzaron a juguetear, y terminaron besándose en el sofá, Loki debajo, siendo presionado por el imponente cuerpo, el aire faltaba mucho, pero aquello era demasiado bueno para cortarlo. Los dedos serpentearon por entre las ropas y tocaron antes de siquiera pensar en tocar.

Loki alzo las caderas de tal forma que las erecciones se tocaron. Se sacaron la ropa a jaloneos y mordiscos, mientras los gemidos subían de tono, y el aire se transformaba en cadencioso y espeso.

Había algo mas, una entrega mutua y secreta, que entendieron en el fondo, cuando Thor penetro certero y duro, la estrecha entrada de Loki, acometiendo en suaves embestidas al principio, para después impactar fuerte y prohibido.

Danza ancestral, Loki se revolvía, y jadeaba en el momento preciso, gemía contra el oído de Thor, capturando su lóbulo y lamiendo con lascivia.

Llevando a otro nivel aquello, Loki empujo no tan gentil, el cuerpo febril del otro, quien se recostó lo mas cómodamente que pudo, observando como Loki tomaba la erección, dirigiéndola entre sus nalgas, una visión hermosa, Thor tuvo celos de Víctor, al saber que él podría tenerlo todo el tiempo que quisiera, no quiso pensar en eso, no cuando su miembro era absorbido por aquella cavidad, caliente y suave, que se contraía de vez en cuando en torno a él, Thor empujaba, y Loki bajaba una y otra vez, deseosos por terminar, los testículos de Thor bofeteaban las nalgas de Loki, y los labios rojos dejaban salir palabras eróticas, Thor busco esos labios obscenos, atrayéndolos, y besándolos con furia, ayudo con sus manos a ir mas profundo y cuando se sintió cerca cerro sus dedos alrededor de la erección ajena, mientras Loki seguía con su trabajo, el cabello negro revuelto y las gotas de sudor le daban una apariencia de doloroso placer. Una manzana prohibida.

Y Thor tenía una creciente y secreta fascinación por cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro, y por cada atisbo de alma que dejaba mostrar. Quiso recubrirse de sus secretos, como el semen de Loki recubrió la palma de su mano, y una parte del abdomen de ambos, mientras el explotaba, abundante y caliente dentro del blanco cuerpo.

Agotado y satisfecho, Loki se dejo caer sobre Thor, recuperando aire y fuerzas, sin embargo y bajo protestas, fue incorporado y llevado hasta la habitación, en donde se cubrieron con las sabanas. Abrazados el uno al otro, y enredando las piernas y las manos.

El sueño aun no llegaba, y comenzaron a descubrir pasajes de la vida ajena, maravillosos e íntimos, de los que solo se pueden compartir en la confianza de la alcoba, a fuera un viento frio de medianoche azotaba los arboles, y Thor descubrió el temor mudo de Loki hacia los rayos, mientras este entendió el valor de los amigos y la familia para Thor.

Desmembraron secretos, y ya en la madrugada se volvieron a besar, despacio, y saboreando el instante, poco a poco esos besos que decían "descansa", y "buenas noches", entraron a su propia categoría de besos favoritos. Que rememoras una y otra vez en la soledad que te dan otros brazos.

/

**En el próximo capitulo va a haber un cambio del tiempo, y mi idea es hacerles saber un poco del pasado de algunos personajes, que de una u otra forma crea la "telaraña" (?) en la que caen Loki y Thor.**

**Espero que les haya agradado, comentarios bien recibidos… **


	11. Hundiendonos

**Lamento la demora, pero estoy muy ajetreada, como sea, espero que les guste este capitulo, y como siempre un agradecimiento a las personas que siguen esta historia:**

**Chibi Dhamar**

**LuceroDLS**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**Lady Kinky**

**bess20**

**Amelia**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**Gabriela Taisho**

**Gray, Jess, Kurisu, por seguir leyendo… Muchas gracias chicas!**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capitulo 11. Hundiéndonos.**

"_La pasión nunca desaparece, porque la pasión es por amor, y el amor es eterno."_

_**2 meses después.**_

Thor observaba la espalda desnuda de Loki, que dormitaba suavemente, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los cabellos negros sobre la almohada, extendió una mano y acaricio lentamente la espina dorsal, esperando no despertar a su amante. Cosa que no paso, porque Loki ya había despertado, se giro para encontrarse con los ojos azules.

-¿Qué hora es?

Thor esbozo una sonrisa cuando Loki bostezo, con los ojos aun nublados por el sueño, en secreto amaba como lucia recién salido del mundo de la inconsciencia.

-Las ocho.

-¡Por dios, y tu lo dices tan tranquilo!

Loki sacudió los últimos resquicios de sueño y se incorporo con rapidez, casi cayéndose en el intento de quitar las sabanas de su cuerpo desnudo, Thor ahogo una risa, y compadeciéndose le ayudo, sus ojos vagaron por el cuerpo delgado y firme, y como las últimas veces reprimió un suspiro de colegiala enamorada.

-Vamos, Víctor no se enojara…

-Pero Jane si, es la tercera vez en esta semana en la que llegaras tarde, Thor.

-Le inventare algo.

Loki termino de abrocharse la camisa negra, y se dirigía al baño para mojarse el rostro.

-Mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Thor comenzó a colocarse la ropa, hubiera querido estar mas tiempo junto a Loki, pero si era sincero Jane ya no se tragaba el cuento de "_Estaba tomando un trago con _",_ y aunque Tony de buena gana aceptaba cubrirlo, Loki tenia razón, no había porque tentar a la suerte.

Recogió su cabello en una cola baja, y Loki salió del baño, con su cabello hacia atrás, y radiante como siempre.

-No se si podre mañana, pero…- Thor le jalo por la cintura y deposito un beso cálido sobre la nariz y las mejillas de Loki, quien sonrió haciendo una fingida mueca de exasperación- Te mandare un mensaje.

-Lokiiii.- El pelinegro derramo un casto beso en los labios del rubio, que al instante se noto satisfecho.- No olvides mandarlo, la vez pasada dijiste lo mismo.

-Culpa a Stark que no quiso dar por terminada la junta-pelea contra Víctor y Carol.

Salieron del departamento, agarrados de la mano, un gesto que Thor había incitado la quinta vez que se citaron, y Loki no se quejo en absoluto, sintiendo una agradable sensación cuando sus dedos largos se entrelazaban con los de Thor.

Platicaron de camino a la esquina, en donde tomarían el taxi rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, Thor reía por algún chiste de Loki, y acomodo un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja, hizo la seña al taxi, y Loki se subió después de darle un beso de despedida.

Ahora solo, Thor se ajusto la chamarra que traía puesta, tarareando una canción.

-¿Th… Thor?

El aludido se giro, de repente perdiendo el eje, los ojos de Sif le devolvían la mirada, y su rostro pálido insinuó lo que había visto.

/

Loki encendió la luz del departamento, algo extrañado de que Víctor no hubiera llegado, se encaminaba a su habitación cuando una mano le tomo de la muñeca, sobresaltándolo.

-Te tardaste.

-¿Te quedaste dormido en el sofá de nuevo?

Víctor tiro del brazo, acomodando a Loki en sus piernas.

-Algo asi… Stark y yo no logramos el acuerdo de Budapest.

Loki refunfuño, y no pudo rehuir mas a los labios hambrientos de Víctor, al contrario de la relación amistosa-sexual que había entablado con Thor; Víctor y el a penas y compartían caricias fortuitas, el trabajo de Víctor aunado a las incontables veces en las cuales Loki había encontrado una excusa, habían logrado orillarlos a la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Víctor… Duerme.

-Te deseo, Loki…

-Vict…

No termino de pronunciar el nombre, porque de nuevo le besaba, con mas hambre que hace unos momentos, y Loki pudo sentir la erección creciente debajo de sus piernas, resignado, se dejo hacer, correspondiendo de vez en cuando a los besos o caricias, para no levantar la sospecha que no quería que fuera levantada.

Y con profunda decepción, Loki volvió a corroborar que ya no era lo mismo, y se encontró a si mismo pensando en Thor, mientras Víctor seguía dando embestidas dentro de él.

/

-¡ANTHONY!

Tanto Peter como Tony suspiraron al escuchar el fuerte grito de Steve desde la sala.

-Bien, parece que ya encontró el pequeño "regalo", ¿no se supone que ya deberían haber limpiado?

-Yo hubiera limpiado de no ser porque me arrastraste hasta aquí.

-Tu no tenias porque limpiar, para organizar eso esta Pepper, además no se porque asume que fue mi culpa, el "químico" de la casa eres tu.

Peter le miro ofendido, Tony sonrió por lo gracioso que se veía el gesto en un niño.

-¿Yo?, el que me dijo que le echara ese acido fuiste tu.

-¿Y quien me dio el nombre incorrecto de la formula chiquillo?

Peter sonrió cuando Tony le propino un empujón, y juntos enfrentaron al iracundo Steve, que les regaño por media hora, el líquido verde y viscoso se había expandido por el centro de la alfombra, y cuando Steve pregunto quien había sido, Peter se adelanto y señalo a Tony, Steve inmediatamente le miro mal.

-¡Sabia que habías sido tu! ¿No te conformas por tener tu taller hecho un desastre? ¿¡Que le estas enseñando a Peter!?

-¡Pero Steve, el que lo hizo fue Peter!

Steve rodo los ojos, exasperado, mientras Peter se esforzaba por no reír.

-¡Por dios, Tony, estas acusando a un niño!

Después de que Steve hizo que Tony limpiara, y que Tony se desquitara por teléfono con su pobre asistente; ambos acostaron a Peter, o mas bien Steve lo recostó y el niño junto con Tony se encargaban de platicar sobre el reciente descubrimiento que el mayor había logrado, después de horas en su taller.

-Ya lo veras, Pete, le sacare una foto a Doom, cuando vea mi maravillosa creación.

-Si, si como sea…- Steve cubrió correctamente a Peter y le acaricio el cabello. –Hasta mañana Peter.

-Hasta mañana.

-Ya me la pagaras.

Peter solo sonrió ante la provocación infantil de Tony, y cuando ambos adultos salieron de la habitación giro su rostro hacia la fotografía que los tres se habían tomado en un día de excursión. Definitivamente después del tiempo transcurrido juntos, el dolor en su pecho había mitigado de manera significativa.

/

Sif había conocido a Thor en tercer grado de primaria, cuando su madre decidió mudarse a causa de los golpes recibidos de un padre alcohólico, y fue ese el detonante por lo cual la niña creciera dura y estoica, nunca dejándose seducir por un par de palabras lindas. Cuando lo conoció con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa gamberra cayó profundamente enamorada.

Y mas aun cuando Thor le invito a jugar con el y sus amigos, las chicas de su curso no la habían invitado porque había mostrado su desagrado por el color rosa, Sif encantada acepto la mano del niño rubio, y ese fue el principio de su amistad, junto con los otros tres, Fandral, Hogun, y Volstagg.

Ella recuerda el día exacto en el cual, Thor a todo pulmón anuncio su nueva voz grave y ella entendió lo mucho que le quería, cada palabra que salía de su boca, y cada risa como trueno que brotaba de sus labios al hacer una travesura.

Por el Sif entro a la misma secundaria, los cinco inseparables, y allí empezó el verdadero tormento, cuando Sif tuvo que darle la primera calada al cigarrillo, el primer sorbo a la cerveza agria, para estar a la altura de Thor, para que Thor la _notara._

Cayendo más y más en el embrujo de Thor, de su cuerpo y de su corazón que a veces parecía demasiado grande, de sus labios que besaron a una chica de noveno, provocando que una Sif se dislocara la muñeca al golpear con fuerza la pared, para después llorar en el hombro de Fandral.

El mismo Thor que le hizo pensar que cualquier amorío era solo eso, un amorío, pasajero y sin sentido, la calentura del momento, y por eso después de ese incidente nunca volvió a tomar con demasiada importancia el hecho de que Thor llegara con una chica, a la cual dos días después despachaba.

El Thor que la rechazo amablemente, aun cuando Sif no lo había dicho, con esa sola sonrisa que le dirigió cuando Hogun insinuó que tal vez era ella, su amiga de toda la vida, la mujer indicada. Y al minuto siguiente presento a la menuda Jane Foster, con los ojos castaños tímidos, tan diferente a las demás como ella misma lo era. Esa vez Sif supo que nunca tendría el lugar anhelado en el corazón del hombre que le robo el aliento.

Pero siguió a su lado, convirtiéndose en enfermera, mientras presenciaba el paso del tiempo en la relación Odinson-Foster, cada vez más unidos, más felices, y aun asi; muy dentro de ella, sabia que la mirada que le dirigía su amigo a Jane no era de amor. Sif sabía que no podría competir contra ella, y sin embargo, que ella no era la indicada.

Y una vez admitido, empezó el proceso de curación, de su mente y corazón, y se dio cuenta de como Fandral seguía junto a ella, dedicándole suspiros y un amor sincero, cambiando su actitud desfachatada por ella.

Cuando ambos se dieron la oportunidad, el corazón de Sif parecía haber sanado por completo, y hasta ese momento, hasta el momento en el que vio a Thor besando casi fantasmal al tal Loki, Sif seguía pensando que aquello era cosa del pasado.

-Ya te dije que no es nada Sif, fue tu imaginación.

Y la mujer sintió hervir la sangre de todo su cuerpo, mientras los ojos azules, esos que había amado tanto evitaban su mirada.

-No, Thor… No me trates como una estúpida, porque creo que tú más que nadie sabe que no lo soy.

Thor pasó la mano por su cabello, nervioso.

-Él se giro al mismo tiempo que yo…

-¿Desde cuando te despides de tus amigos de un beso en la mejilla?

Thor supo que toda excusa era más que idiota en esos momentos. Miro el café humeante, y paso sus ojos a través del cristal, hacia la calle algo concurrida para ser de noche.

-Es solo una aventura para ambos Sif, nada importante.

-Dime que no es por el, por quien has dejado el trabajo mas temprano de lo normal; dime que no es por el, por quien Jane llama a Fandral para saber si tu no estas con nosotros…- Thor entonces la miro directamente, casi agresivo, por unos momentos Sif dudo en continuar.- ¿Desde cuando?

-Desde la vez en la que fue al hospital… Mira Sif, sé que esta mal, se lo mal que se ve, pero ya te dije que es sol…

-No…- Ambos se miraron por la repentina interrupción de la mujer.- Tu no harías esto por solo una "aventura".

Y cuando Thor no contesto, Sif se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que estaba pasando, vio en la mirada de su amigo lo que no había encontrado a lo largo de los años de Thor junto a Jane, y algo dentro de ella tembló de ira, porque Loki no había sufrido lo suficiente, Loki no había pasado lo que ella paso, y sin embargo él se llevaba el premio, él se llevaba el corazón de Thor.

-No se lo digas a Jane, por favor Sif…

Y aunque dolida y enfurecida, Sif no tuvo otra opción que asentir con desgana, mientras Thor le juraba terminar cuanto antes aquella situación. Ella sabia que su amigo le mentía, y lo peor de todo, se mentía al mismo.

/

"_Tengo dos horas disponibles, ¿quieres salir?"_

Thor observo el mensaje sonriendo, al menos Loki no lo había olvidado de nuevo, después de contestarle, permitió el paso a Janet.

-Hey grandulón, Steve dice que llegara en cuanto la junta en la nueva escuela de Peter termine, y Sif agradeció por el día libre que le diste.

-Gracias Jan, ¿nada nuevo?

-La señora Grey ha confirmado la cita de la pequeña Jean en cuatro horas, y Xavier pidió que fueras a su oficina al terminar la jornada…- La enfermera reviso su pequeña libreta para confirmar que ya no había pendientes, asintiendo le dirigió una sonrisa al rubio.- ¿Crees que puedo salir a comer con Henry?

-Claro Jan, este día solo yo trabajo.

-Gracias Thor, regreso mas tarde.

Thor asintió, y salieron juntos, mientras Janet tomaba su bolso, Thor se dirigió a la sala de pediatría, guiñándole el ojo a Amora, solo para no perder la costumbre. Tenia unas ojeras terribles por lo mal que durmió la noche anterior, y aun no se quitaba de la cabeza la ultima mirada que le dirigiera Sif, después de que prometió no decir nada.

Si bien le había dicho que dejaría de verse con Loki, tanto ella como el sabían muy bien que estaban mintiendo, no es fácil dejar la cocaína una vez adicto a ella. Y Loki se había vuelto su droga personal, cada gesto o cada palabra lo introducían a un delicioso torbellino de emociones, y la mayoría de ellas nunca las había sentido antes, ni siquiera con su autoproclamado gran amor, Jane Foster.

Llego a la sala y comenzó el chequeo diario, saludando a Wanda, que le sonrió encantadoramente.

/

Víctor observaba a través de las persianas, como Loki tomaba un taxi con dirección, como siempre desconocida. Las ultimas semanas realmente había hecho uso de todo su autocontrol para no seguirlo, y después se sentía culpable por estar desconfiando de él.

Y ese día simplemente había llegado a su límite, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados cuando observo fijamente como el sonrojo en las mejillas angulosas y pálidas de Loki al recibir un mensaje de texto.

Lo enfrentaría, por mucho que lo amara no permitiría que le viera la cara, ni Loki ni nadie.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y sonrió al reconocer el número.

-Hola Jane…- Hubo una pausa mientras la mujer contestaba.- Si claro, por fin tengo tiempo hoy, paso por ti.

Colgó suspirando, su amiga se escuchaba realmente mocionada por su boda, con alguien que a su opinión, era un completo bastardo idiota, amigo de otro bastardo idiota llamado Anthony que entraba precisamente en ese momento, al lado de Carol y blandiendo unos papeles como estandarte. Realmente necesitaba unas vacaciones.

/

-No pensé que llegarías tan rápido.

-Mejor aprovechar el tiempo, ¿no?

Thor asintió mientras enterraba el rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Loki, rozando con su nariz la piel sensible, sacándole una risa traviesa al otro.

-¿Tus amigos no regresaran en cualquier momento?

-No estamos haciendo nada…

Loki disimulo una sonrisa.

-Si, claro, porque esto es perfectamente normal en dos amigos.

-Por supuesto que si Loki.

Thor se entretuvo con las hebras ébano y fue cuando se percato de la marca violácea en la nuca. No pudo evitar sentir todo su cuerpo arder por los celos.

-¿No se supone que Víctor estaba demasiado ocupado para tener sexo contigo?

Loki se giro lentamente, sin inmutarse.

-¿No se supone que no debería de interesarte?

-Déjate de bromas sarcásticas Loki.

-¡No es una broma Thor, se supone que lo que pasa entre los dos es bastante a parte, siempre que tienes oportunidad me lo repites como una maldita letanía!

Tenía razón, pero el sentido de pertenencia que Loki ejercía sobre él era muy grande para hacer caso a la razón.

-Te hare el amor.

-¿Qué?

Y acto seguido Thor le beso enfurecido, tratando de borrar los últimos besos de Víctor, sin saber que Loki hacia mucho tiempo que ya no les daba tanta importancia como a los suyos.

No había asegurado la puerta, y sin embargo ya tenia a Loki, con el pantalón en las rodillas aferrándose con fuerza al escritorio que era sacudido violentamente por los movimientos bruscos de ambos.

Thor penetraba con malicia el cuerpo de Loki, mientras con su mano izquierda tocaba por entre la ropa lo que más podía, y con la derecha se encargaba de cubrirle la boca, para no dejar salir los sonoros gemidos que profirió Loki cada vez que arremetía contra su próstata.

-Thor… ahhh… mmm… nos van… dios… nos van.

-Que lo hagan, que me vean mientras… nghh… te follo.

"_Porque asi sabrían, a quien realmente perteneces."_

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, Thor siguió penetrando a Loki, con las paredes del consultorio como testigos mudos.

/

**Chan, chan, chan, chan, pobre Sif, y Víctor! ¿Qué hará Víctor?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, comentarios bien recibidos.**


	12. Suspirándonos

**El que sigue, lamento la tardanza! En serio, pero estoy en finales, y pues me hice un tiempo para subir el capitulo, además no tenia internet. Pero aquí esta y un sincero agradecimiento a estas hermosas personas que me siguen leyendo, bueno a mi historia:**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**LuceroDLS**

**Zuki Fettel**

**Megu Drake**

**Amelia**

**Ritsu**

**LoversByHaters (Ya extrañaba tus reviews ;.;)**

**Gabriela Taisho (Un encanto tus comentarios, gracias)**

**Chibi Dhamar**

**bess20**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**Kekeh**

**Alexiel Viely**

**yui-nesan**

**Gray, Jess, Kurisu, no saben lo genial que es que continúen leyendo esto, muchas gracias chicas!**

**Este capitulo es corto, pero con mucha acción, espero que disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capitulo 12. Suspirándonos.**

Loki estaba tratando de retener las lágrimas, no de dolor, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a la tierna brutalidad de Thor, pero si de ira, le indignaba el hecho de que le reclamara sobre Víctor cuando él podía hacer y deshacer con Jane. Eso solo le corroboraba algo que ya sabia, pero ignoraba con afán.

Loki entendía que una vez que aceptara completamente su sentir, seria su ruina. Y su orgullo era lo que le mantenía al margen. Se abrocho el último botón del suéter y rechazo las disculpas sinceras de Thor.

-¡No, Thor! Discúlpate cuando sepas el motivo real de mi enfado, hasta ese momento abstente de llamarme.

Thor sintió un especie de pánico recorrerle el cuerpo, se había dejado llevar por uno de esos impulsos que tan mal reputación le habían hecho en la universidad, y observaba con remordimiento el ceño fruncido de Loki, y como alisaba su cabello, estaba a punto de abrazarlo cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un Steve sonriente.

Por un instante la habitación casi se sintió surreal, Thor y Loki miraban alarmados el rostro confundido de Steve, mientras este alternaba sus ojos azules entre los dos. Fueron minutos de tensión, hasta que Loki carraspeo, actuando lo mas normal posible, aunque de antemano sabia que no funcionaria de nada, apenas hace cinco minutos habían terminado de tener sexo, el cuarto estaba impregnado de aquel olor.

-Con permiso.

Thor ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para mirar como Loki salía del consultorio, se regañaba mentalmente, y cuando se escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, por un momento quiso estar lejos de allí.

-Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando, porque te lo juro Thor, lo que pasa por mi cabeza es tan estúpido, tan… sin sentido…

Steve le miraba incrédulo, y Thor suspiro, sabía que las evidencias eran más que acusatorias, en especial su camisa desabotonada, y las cosas regadas en el suelo, además de que Loki había olvidado su chaqueta, aunque lo último bien no podría significar nada.

"_Al diablo."_

-Si Steve, si es lo que piensas…

Thor parecía salir de un ensueño, se incorporo con rapidez y estaba por salir con la chaqueta de Loki en la mano, cuando Steve le retuvo.

-Estas muy mal si crees que te puedes ir asi como asi.

-No eres mi madre Steve, no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-¡Soy tu amigo, Thor!

-¡Entonces confórmate con saber que estoy bien!

-¡¿Bien?! ¡Te estas acostando con el novio del amigo de Jane! ¡Eso no es "estar bien", maldita sea!

-¡Ya basta, metete en tus putos asuntos y déjame en paz!

Steve no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver como Thor salía completamente enfurecido, lo único que pudo hacer fue llamar a Tony… Porque el sabría que hacer.

/

Jane le dio un sorbo a su nieve algo derretida antes de continuar, mientras se reía de la manera en la que la camarera miraba a su mejor amigo.

-Por ahora solo queda el detalle del salón, la comida y el vestido.- Víctor esbozo una sonrisa al ver la cara de boba de su amiga.- Iremos mañana, Frigga y yo.

-Vaya, ¿y tu ilustre prometido también esta igual de emocionado?

-Si, aunque no lo creas.

Por la forma en la que contesto, Víctor supo de inmediato que la mujer mentía.

-Bueno, ya sabes… Tengo un bote si es que te quieres fugar el día de tu boda.

-Tomare nota de esa oferta encantadora, gracias, ¿y Loki?

-Lo noto algo extraño, ¿sabes?, es como si estuviera siempre distraído.

-¿El trabajo?

-No, sigue siendo impecable, soluciono todo el problema que se suscito por mi compra de las acciones de Carol… Pero, en la casa esta… Distraído.

-Ya veo… a propósito, ¿sabe lo tuyo con ella?

-Si, pero no creo que sean celos, él no es asi.

-No lo se Víctor, tal vez no quiera demostrarlo.

-Loki siempre demuestra s enfado, a menos que lo oculte para vengarse… ¡Hubieras visto lo que le hizo a su antigua novia!

-¿Y Carol?

-Pues al principio fue algo incomodo para ambos, pero ella es una mujer excelente, sabe manejarse.

-Siempre pensé que se casarían.

Víctor digirió una mirada extraña hacia su amiga, y después observo la calle, como si estuviera pensando en algo que Jane no podía entender.

-Eso te lo dejo a ti, y al idiota… Perdón, a Thor.

Jane supo de inmediato que no debía seguir preguntando, y recordó como era Víctor antes de irse a Inglaterra.

/

Thor escucho por séptima vez el aviso de que el número que marcaba estaba apagado, suspiro derrotado y lanzo una mirada apremiante al conductor del taxi, quien prefirió incrementar la velocidad, a enfrentarse con el gigante hombre rubio que tenia al lado.

Llegaron al edificio y el taxista agradeció el dinero de mas que le entrego Thor, que en seguida camino hacia el interior, subiendo al elevador y maldijo el día en el que Loki eligió el ultimo piso. Saco las llaves que le habían sido entregadas al mes de estar juntos, y casi se tropezó al salir rápido del ascensor. Incrusto las llaves y giro.

Todo estaba en penumbras, y por un momento Thor pensó que su corazonada había sido incorrecta, hasta que observo como se apreciaba la luz encendida de la habitación.

De repente sus nervios comenzaron a colapsar, raro en el que poseía un talento innato de ser ajeno a toda muestra de debilidad hacia si mismo. ¿Qué le diría?

"_Perdón por haberte casi obligado a tener relaciones, en el lugar menos apropiado y porque no soporto pensar que ese idiota te toque"_

Sonaba tan estúpido, que sintió asco a si mismo. Entre la mezcla de sentimientos, salió de nuevo del departamento, no sin antes dejar la chaqueta en el sofá y una nota hacia Loki.

El mismo Loki que esperaba pacientemente detrás de la puerta a que Thor se decidiera por entrar o irse.

/

Tony Stark no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de la relación de otras personas, que no fuera la suya, pero en cuento Steve le llamo y le conto lo sucedido hace un momento, no pudo hacer otra cosa que ir hacia el hospital, aunque le hubiera gustado terminar la charla con Erick acerca de las mejoras a su nueva arma.

Llego dándose sus característicos aires de grandeza y se sorprendió al ver que en la recepción del consultorio no estaba ni Janet, ni la _"amargada" _de Sif.

Al entrar, Steve estaba recogiendo el ultimo papel regado en el suelo, y a Tony le bastaron años de experiencia para saber lo alarmado moralmente que estaba su pareja.

-Asi que… ¿En plena acción, o cuando ya habían acabado?

-No es un juego Tony, ¡Thor esta engañando a Jane!

-Oh vamos, es muy su vida, él sabe en que lio se esta metiendo.

-No, no lo entiendes, no solo es eso…

Tony se recargo en el escritorio, mientras Steve apoyaba sus codos en el mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que ignoro? Sexo es sexo y punto.

-Cuando el tal Loki salió, tú no viste la expresión de Thor, ni en las peores peleas con Jane él se ponía de esa forma.

-Steve, quiero que me aclares porque esto nos interesa a nosotros.

-Porque es nuestro amigo.- Tony giro los ojos, pero con una seña insto para que Steve continuara.- Lo que me preocupa, es lo que hará una vez esto se sepa, porque te diré algo, Thor no tiene intenciones de dejar su estúpida aventura.

-Mira, como sé que no dejaras esto por la paz, porque eres peor que mi abuela que se la pasaba diciendo sobre "la inmoralidad de estos días", habla con el, esta vez mas calmados…- Steve se mordió el labio inferior, y Tony le acaricio la mejilla.- Steve, sea cual sea su decisión, tenemos que estar a su lado.

-Tony… ¿Ya lo sabias verdad?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? El promiscuo me llamo por consejo, ya sabes mi experiencia me avala.

-Eres un idiota, ¡y tú le aconsejaste eso!

-¡No, yo le dije que con una vez bastaba! Aunque lo cubrí un par de veces…

-Eres igual de inmoral que el…

-Oh vamos, no te enfades conmigo…- El castaño hizo un puchero y Steve rodo los ojos derrotado.- ¿Qué tal la junta?

-Pues… Una mujer no se tomo muy bien cuando la maestra soltó la situación de Peter, tuve que escuchar una hora de su parloteo, sobre "porque dos hombres no pueden criar a un niño". Fue espantoso.

-¡Tengo una idea Steve! Vamos hoy al colegio.

Steve lo miro, entre divertido y confundido, sabia que la sonrisa que Tony había expuesto no era augurio de algo bueno, pero quería ver la cara de la señora y asintió.

-Muy bien, pero…

En ese instante entro Pietro, uno de los pediatras que se encargaban del otro turno, saludo animadamente a los dos hombres, y fue cuando Steve y Tony salieron. Iban platicando animadamente, hasta que el celular de Tony sonó estrepitosamente.

-Demonios, es un hospital, Tony.

El hombre le guiño el ojo y contesto, la voz acalorada de Pepper sonó del otro lado de la línea, Steve supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal, por la forma en la que su pareja se puso pálida.

Tony tomo la mano de Steve y corrió sin despegar el celular de su oreja, llegaron al estacionamiento y cuando hablo a su asistente, Steve creyó perder el centro de su mundo.

-¿Dónde tienen a Peter?

/

Loki suspiro y Felicia sintió la tristeza que emanaba su amigo, sabia desde el momento en el que lo llamo, que algo no andaba particularmente bien, y ahora al ver como Loki no había dado ni una mordida a su rebanada de pastel de chocolate, entendió que era mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

-Paso lo que no tenia que pasar, Felicia.

-¿Sobre que?

-¿Recuerdas lo que me advertiste?

-En toda nuestra vida juntos Loki, te he advertido muchas cosas, demasiadas. "No te burles de ellos, deja de jugar con esto, no hagas esta travesura, no le hagas caso a Laufey y que te valga un comino, tu se feliz."

Loki sonrió vagamente al recordar el sin fin de momentos en los que Felicia le detenía, o en su defecto, era arrastrada por su carácter travieso.

-Cuando conocí a Víctor tuve lo que en ese entonces me faltaba, y durante un tiempo, estuvo realmente bien, tu sabes… _Sentirse querido_.

-¿Y ahora?

-Tengo lo que me seguía faltando.

-¿Que tu quisieras a esa persona?

Loki asintió pesadamente, después soltó una carcajada amarga.

-¡¿Sabes que es lo que mas me molesta?! ¡Que para Thor, esto es algo pasajero, no le interesa en lo mas mínimo! Soy un idiota, tengo una excelente persona a mi lado, y me fijo en el menos indicado.

-Era un riesgo que tomaste Loki, ya no hace falta lamentarse por eso, ahora solo queda asumir las consecuencias.

-Hoy me reclamo por haber tenido sexo con Víctor… ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!

-Tal vez no es tan _pasajero._

-Oh no, deberías escucharlo al hablar de su boda.

-¡¿Se va a casar?!

-Si… Por dios, Felicia escúchame, parezco una mujer engañada.

Felicia estaba por intervenir cuando el celular de Loki vibro.

-Espera un segundo…

Contesto, y Felicia observo el cambio en su amigo, algo andaba realmente mal.

/

Thor estaba en camino a su casa cuando escucho su tono de celular, rogando que no fuera Jane contesto.

-Bueno.

-"Soy yo, te llamo porque esto es importante"- Thor estaba a punto de pedirle otra vez disculpas a Loki, pero su voz realmente sonaba preocupada.- "Secuestraron a Peter…"

Cinco minutos después y en transportes diferentes, Víctor, Jane, Thor y Loki se dirigían a el pent-house de Tony y Steve, donde Pepper explicaba al borde del llanto como habían sucedido las cosas.

/

**NO ME GOLPEEN! ¿No se lo esperaban verdad? Bueno solo les diré que… no en realidad no les adelantare nada, pero en serio no me golpeen. Comentarios bien recibidos. :DD**


	13. Ausentandonos

**Les dije que no me demoraría esta vez! LO que prometo lo cumplo (ajá), este capítulo es enteramente sobre lo que **_**ustedes ya saben, **_**jajá, y si no pues lo descubrirán. Un abrazo y un beso con todo mi corazón a las personas que siguen esta historia:**

**JuliaHart**

**Chibi Dhamar **

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**LoversByHaters **

**Gabriela Taisho**

**Amelia **

**Maru de Kusanagi **

**kurode**

**An-Lupin-Malfoy**

**Gray, Jess, Kurisu (chica tu regalo me encanto, en serio, no lo merezco…), un abrazos, y un beso chicas!**

**Ojala lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capitulo ándonos.**

La junta se estaba llevando a cabo en el estudio, ocho accionistas trataban el tema delicado de lo que pedían los secuestradores a cambio de la libertad de Peter, mientras Tony trataba de tranquilizarse para decirles que no había nada que discutir, que los planos se daban y punto.

Habían recibido la noticia de la recompensa a penas una media hora antes, por medio de Pepper, la policía había insistido que no debían hacer tratos con los secuestradores, pero ninguno había hecho caso.

Además el asunto era demasiado grande, Jarvis había soltado la palabra que nadie quería soltar: "_terroristas", _el misil Jericó, después de todo era uno de los inventos armamentistas más letales que habían salido de la mente de Tony, y la noticia salió tan solo una semana antes.

Susan, Loki, Jessica, James, conversaban y hacían llamadas tranquilizando la situación, un correo difundido por los mismo terroristas habían llegado a manos de un prestigioso periódico, y trataban de negociar sobre si divulgarlo o no, el dinero que Anthony Stark les podría dar, tal vez valía mas la pena, sin contar con algún contrato de patrocinio.

Del otro lado de la habitación Raven, Betty y Ben, cancelaban citas, y disponían del papeleo que firmar por sus jefes, mientras Pepper y Scott atendían dentro del estudio cualquier cosa que se les pidiera.

Nada de eso podía proporcionar paz a Steve, que estaba bajo las atentas y preocupantes miradas de Thor, Jane, Hank, Janet y Natasha.

-Llevan más de media hora allí…

El murmullo de Steve era lo que más de uno quería decir, Natasha sabía que algo no saldría bien, pero no hablo por prudencia. Jane se levantó, y le susurró al oído de Thor que iría a prepararle un té a su amigo. Janet la acompaño y después de unos minutos estaban de regreso.

Steve lanzo una mirada agradecida, y bebió un poco, el líquido se atoro en su garganta y se maldijo por onceava vez en el día.

Al final se escuchó un estruendo y Tony salió por la puerta blasfemando hacia cuatro de las personas que decidieron que no debían porque dar el plano, y que la policía era lo suficientemente competente para lidiar con aquello.

Emma, María, Jarvis y Carol salieron minutos después, dieron indicaciones a sus asistentes y salieron de allí, después de dirigir una mirada de lastima a Steve, el cual observaba con infinito odio, ¿Cómo no eran capaces de hacer eso por un niño?

Loki aprovecho y entro al estudio, seguido por la mirada azul de Thor. Víctor conversaba con Bruce y Reed, pero en cuanto lo vio, se disculpó y llego a su lado.

-La mitad de la junta no quiso ceder los planos.- Loki movió la cabeza, indignado, estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta que Víctor adivino inmediato.- No, los que estamos aquí aun, somos lo que estábamos con Tony.

-Se puede saber, ¿Por qué?, no lo creía de ti Víctor. Se perderían millones, TÚ perderías millones.

-No importa, Anthony y yo no s seguimos odiando, pero no soy tan insensible como crees, a veces tengo mis momentos de humanidad.

Loki sonrió, y Víctor logro ver en sus ojos una aceptación muda.

-¿Y ahora qué sigue?

En ese instante Bruce se levantó de su asiento y contesto a la pregunta de Loki.

-Ayudaremos a Tony, no es justo que por unos cuantos le pase esto.

Entraron Betty y Ben, y Reed se levantó en seguida, tomando el celular que le ofrecía su asistente.Víctor se le acerco, pero antes le indico a Loki que llamara a Steve y a Tony.

Fue algo verdaderamente incómodo para él, y para cierto rubio. El primero fue Steve, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar sobre quien le estaba pidiendo que entrara al estudio, Jane le lanzo una mirada amable, y el sonrió un breve momento. No pudo detener sus pensamientos a tiempo, no cuando noto las manos entrelazadas, Jane recargada en el cuerpo de _su prometido_, y el prometido en cuestión le dirige una mirada que Loki tiene miedo de descifrar. Cuando Steve asiente, Loki se disculpa y se dirige a donde se aprecia el eco de la voz de Tony. No deja de pensar en la manera en la que tuvo que ver la realidad sobre Thor, en medio de un evento tan terrible.

-Anthony…

-¿Aun no te largas?

Loki el dirige una mirada de paciencia, raro en él.

-Víctor quiere que vayas al estudio, Steve te está esperando allá.

Tony parece recordar lo vivido hace unos momentos en el estudio, porque contrario a lo que pensó Loki, asiente y se dejan acompañar ambos a la habitación.

-Lo lamento.

-Espero que no tengas que hacerlo realmente…

Loki está consciente de que muchas de sus "aventuras" al lado de Thor, fueron encubiertas por el hombre a su lado, y nunca se lo había agradecido directamente, y cuando tuvieron que trabajar juntos por la compra de Víctor, Tony pudo conocer a la persona que traía_ loco_ a su amigo. Se creó entre ellos una pequeña amistad fundada en la complicidad muda, y sus caracteres eran compatibles en algún sentido. Por eso, Loki resolvió ayudar en todo lo que pudiera al millonario, saldando asi unas cuentas pendientes.

Entraron y Tony se dirigió rápidamente junto a Steve que estaba de pie, mirando la ventana tratando de apartar su mente de los pensamientos nada tranquilizadores que le acosaban. Reed fue el primero en hablar.

-Tony, quiero que sepas que los que estamos aquí, queremos ayudarte de cualquier modo, asi que, hablaremos con el resto de los accionistas, y…

En ese instante Pepper entraba apurada y casi al borde de un colapso nervioso, extendió de forma muda y violenta el celular hacia Tony, y este sintió un horrible escalofrió cuando escucho la voz de un hombre.

-"_Me temo, Stark que el plazo tolerable ha terminado, y de ahora en adelante, cada minuto le costara al niño. No es un juego, queremos los planos del misil ahora. Si no, puedes atenerte a las consecuencias."_

Antes de poder siquiera contestar, la llamada se cortó, y al segundo siguiente había llegado un mensaje, al abrirlo la poca cordura que quedaba en Steve y Tony se evaporo. Era la imagen de Peter, vendado, y amarrado a una silla.

Fue Víctor el que se hizo escuchar. Por un momento su voz se escuchó descolocada entre el silencio perturbador que se había formado.

-Iré por los planos, comunícate de nuevo, y diles que se les dará lo que piden.

Loki se giró sorprendido, y Bruce asintió.

-Te acompañare, Reed… ¿Tienes los rastreadores?

-Sí, mandare a Ben.

El cambio fue repentino, Tony supo lo que debía hacerse, y apoyo su mano en el hombro de Steve.

-Te juro que hoy mismo estará con nosotros.

Había pasado un día entero desde que supieron lo que pasaba, cuando Pepper fue informada desde un número privado. Steve le miro y asintió, sin realmente saber qué hacer.

-Lo traeremos.

Víctor, Bruce, Betty y Ben salieron, mientras Reed y Tony trabajaban en el plan que había surgido de repente.

-Tienes que devolver ya la llamada Steve.

El aludido levanto la vista, y se topó con los esmeraldas de Loki, quien sostenía el celular de Pepper.

-¿Qué debo decir?

Loki le miro conciliador, pero con una seguridad que transmitió al rubio.

-La verdad, que se le darán los planos.

Loki marco y apretó el botón de altavoz, sonó por varios minutos el sonido de la llamada al entrar y al final nada. Ambos fruncieron el ceño, pero no hubo oportunidad para volver a intentarlo, porque el teléfono vibro en la mano de Loki.

Steve y él se miraron, y la gente de la habitación enfoco la atención, Tony llego hasta allí, rápidamente y contesto.

-"_Dos copias deben ser entregadas en los lugares señalados en el mapa que se les enviara, el original al lugar que está señalado con rojo. El niño les será entregado una vez ustedes hayan otorgado el original."_

Y de nuevo colgó, Tony soltó una blasfemia, y en ese instante entro Thor y Hank. Pepper les puso al corriente y Hank pregunto lo que todos temían.

-¿Y si no lo hacen?

Steve miro a Tony, y estaba a punto de responder cuando Reed se adelantó.

-Cada plano tendrá un rastreador, un prototipo que inventamos conjuntamente Bruce y yo para Industrias Stark, no salió a la luz, y solo nosotros dos sabemos las cualidades y el alcance. Si no lo entregan, tendrán con seguridad, a nuestras agencias encima.

-¿Si no tienen a Peter con ellos?

-¿En serio crees que no lo tendrían? ¿Qué no asegurarían a lo que les dará la recompensa?

Thor asintió, y llego el mensaje esperado, el mapa señalaba tres lugares bastante apartados entre sí.

-Tendremos que dividirnos…- Tony alzo la mirada hacia su amigo, y Reed se la sostuvo.- Has hecho mucho por mi Tony, son tres lugares, y mejor hacer esto rápido, no podemos dejar que Peter siga en peligro.

-Veo que sirvió la escuela militar, ¿no, Reed?

Loki observo la mirada triunfal de Víctor, Bruce y Betty, la últimablandió los planos como un estandarte.

Se dispusieron a trabajar, todos juntos, y Jane y Janet ayudaron con lo que pudieron, sin entender pero con deseos de servir a sus amigos. Natasha, que también fue a una escuela militar, ayudo a los demás a ejecutarlo. Poco tiempo después llego Ben, y Reed y Bruce se enfrascaron en la labor más importante, los rastreadores.

Al cabo de unos minutos, hubo un nuevo contacto, y Pepper informo, que estaban esperando los planos.

-Reed y yo tenemos que monitorear los rastreadores, no quedaremos aquí, y les informaremos.

-Yo, Steve y Pepper iremos a entregar el original.

Thor le miro con semblante preocupado.

-¿Están seguros?

-Es Peter, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

Thor asintió y fue el siguiente en proponerse, Loki sintió un sobresalto, y trato de no observar a su dirección, fue Jane la única que pudo decir lo que él quería.

-Pero Thor… Tu…

-Vamos Jane, Odín me ha enseñado muchas cosas.

-Iré contigo.- Ben le dirigió una sonrisa, y Reed asintió, regresando a su labor.

-Víctor, Hank y yo entregaremos la otra copia.

Cuando Thor escucho eso de parte de Loki, no pudo reprimir la mueca de enfado, y sintió su sangre arder cuando Doom sonreía hacia Loki, Natasha entonces quedo con Thor.

Se entregaron los planos y no hubo si no miradas angustiantes.

-¿No deberíamos hablar a la policía de nuevo?

Bruce miro a Janet detrás de sus gafas.

-Ellos están enterados, y no han hecho nada. Somos empresas armamentistas, y de logística de guerra. Somos más competentes que ellos.

Jane miro compungida como en coche de Hank, que Thor manejaba se alejaba, no quiso pensar en nada más, siguió con los demás, en plegarias silenciosas, porque todo saliera bien.

/

**Mugre policía… Mugres medios de comunicación… Mugres terroristas…**

**¿Creen que les den a Peter? Bueno supongo que será en el próximo, o tal vez no… Estos son los personajes que salieron.**

**Jessica Drew: Spider Woman! 3**

**James Rhodes: War Machine. **

**Raven: Mystique, ohh Dios Mystique… **

**Emma Frost: Del uno al diez, la odio más allá del diez.**

**María Hill: Por alguna "rara" razón, la veo y me molesta… Mucho.**

**Betty Ross: Como me gusta este personaje.**

**Ben Grimm: La Mole! **

**Scott Summers: Después de lo que está pasando con A vs X-M, dios, no sé qué pensar de él…**


	14. Alejandonos

**¿Rescataran a Peter? Lo sabrán en unos instantes, pero antes, y como mañana es Navidad, deben saber que soy Grinch, sin embargo ustedes son los quienes que hacen que mi corazón se agrande (?) No, ya en serio, muchas gracias a todas ustedes, las que siguen leyendo esto, y un abrazo virtual, este es mi regalo de Navidad y no es mucho, pero espero que les agrade, disfruten sus fiestas, y estén con las personas que quieren, leyendo fics y tomando chocolate caliente, besos a todas y sin más, ya saben, mis agradecimientos a las siguientes geniales personas:**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**Zamtik y Girzzeta**

**Untamed-Valkyrie**

**LestatOLeary**

**Zuki Fettel**

**Chibi Dhamar**

**Gabriela Taisho**

**Kappuchu09**

**Amelia**

**LoversByHaters**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**Gray, Jess, Kurisu y wiiplay, todo mi amor para ustedes chicas!**

**También corto, pero espero que lo disfruten!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capítulo 14. Alejándonos.**

Todos eran lugares públicos, lugares en los que era imposible hacer algo, lo cual les daba cierta sensación de "seguridad", toda la seguridad que podían conseguir de unos terroristas.

Pepper tomo con fuerza su móvil, Steve se revolvió inquieto en el asiento y Tony lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarle la mano, ambos se miraron a los ojos, y el rubio dio un débil asentimiento. Sonó el teléfono, y Pepper se apresuró a mandar los mensajes a Thor y Víctor.

Ambos celulares vibraron al mismo tiempo a distintas distancias, y también tres hombres salieron sincronizados por el destino, de los autos. Loki vio salir a Víctor del auto, hacia un basurero cerca de una cafetería, sus ojos verdes ansiosos trataban de notar algo extraño en el ambiente, en el entorno, mientras Víctor cruzaba la calle, y rogo especialmente que no hubiera sido Thor quien entregara los planos en el otro punto.

Pero los deseos de Loki nunca se cumplían, y Thor se dirigía con paso aparentemente despreocupado al buzón de una esquina abarrotada de turistas y gente que caminaba a distintos destinos, su cabello rubio resplandecía a la luz del sol, y tenía una sutil muestra de nerviosismo, el sudor pegaba el cabello a su frente y los ojos azules se abrían, observando cualquier persona que se acercara más de la cuenta, en el auto Natasha y Ben cuidaban las espaldas del rubio, nerviosos y preocupados.

Steve y Pepper también lo estaban, cuando Tony evadió a un montón de chicas en edad escolar, una de ellas lo reconoció y lanzo miradas furtivas al hombre, que si no hubiera estado tan concentrado, mandaria un beso o un guiño, detrás de las gafas fruncía el ceño, y sus manos sudaban, no podía esperar a tener a su hijo de nuevo junto a ellos, y eso le daba las fuerzas necesarias para continuar avanzando, como también se lo daban a Steve, para no correr al lado de su esposo y echar todo a perder.

Los tres, sin saberlo, depositaron los planos en el momento exacto y se alejaron del mismo modo, fingiendo tranquilidad, hubo suspiros aliviados, y al momento de entrar al auto, todos se miraron a los ojos sin realmente saber que decir.

Víctor tomo la mano de Loki, mientras Hank dejaba salir una bocanada de aire, Loki le sonrió, y volcó todos sus pensamientos en Thor, que conversaba con Ben y Natasha sobre lo que vendría a continuación, y Steve deposito un beso en los labios de Tony, en el instante en el que cruzaron el umbral, mientras Pepper lanzaba palabras de alivio.

Fue cuando llego el mensaje, que en medio de una creciente histeria fue distribuido hacia los demás involucrados, rápidamente se encendieron los motores de los autos y arrancaron hacia un punto, Víctor, Loki y Hank tenían una gran ventaja sobre los demás, ya que el sitio estaba a tres kilómetros de allí, Pepper entablo una llamada con Bruce y Reed, los cuales ya habían puesto los rastreadores en línea.

El chirrido de las llantas sobre el asfalto al estacionarse el auto de Víctor se escuchó estridente, y al instante los tres hombres salían, corriendo hacia el callejón débilmente iluminado.

Allí, entre la suciedad, Peter estaba acurrucado, amordazado y con los ojos vendados, Loki se aproximó, mientras Víctor y Hank se cercioraban de que no había nadie peligroso cerca, Doom apretó con fuerza la pistola que había escondido al saber en lo que se metía.

-¡Víctor, tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital!

Loki cargo el débil cuerpo y se apresuraron al auto, mientras las erráticas respiraciones de Peter alertaban a Loki. Se subieron, y esta vez, Loki ocupo los asientos traseros, junto a Peter que continuaba inconsciente.

Hank le indicaba a Víctor donde tenía que ir, y al mismo tiempo llamaba a los demás para informarles, fue cuando Loki hablo, desatando al niño lo más rápido que podía, y tratando de reanimarlo.

-Tiene hipotermia.

Pepper logro escucharlo débilmente y lo repitió en un susurro que le helo la sangre Tony y Steve.

-¿Tu sabes… cierto Loki?

-Eso es lo que intento Víctor.

Y realmente Loki lo intento, sus conocimientos (gracias a Farbauti) ayudaron a que le pequeño cuerpo entrara en calor, y cuando llegaron al hospital había una mínima posibilidad de que Peter no sucumbiera.

Las enfermeras tuvieron que explicarlo muchas veces conforme llegaban los demás, Hank conto lo demás, mientras Víctor y Loki se encontraban en una esquina, el primero tomando de las manos cariñosamente al segundo, y cuando Thor llego esa fue la primera imagen que recibió, Loki enfoco su mirada verde en él, y solo entonces suspiro verdaderamente aliviado, Víctor no lo supo, e interpreto aquello como una muestra de cansancio.

Thor entonces se situó en la esquina opuesta, escuchando a Hank, y sin despegarle la vista a Loki, se sentía realmente orgulloso, y con el estómago hecho un nudo por todo lo que había pasado, conjuntando la capacidad de Loki por hacerle vibrar por los celos.

Cuando llegaron Steve, Tony y Pepper hubo un silencio espeso, las enfermeras volvieron a explicar lo sucedido desde un punto de vista médico y Hank (le gustaba mucho contar cosas) dijo lo que no habían comentado las enfermeras.

-¿Loki?

Tony miro hacia la esquina, en donde Loki estaba recargado, con un café en mano y Víctor hablando sobre cualquier cosa, Steve sintió el calor del agradecimiento, y estaba punto de ir hacia ellos cuando el doctor carraspeo.

-Los padres del niño.- Miro por un instante a Loki, pero Tony y Steve se acercaron, recibieron una mirada evaluadora del anciano, pero prosiguiendo, hablo con la decisión característica de los doctores. – Esta estable, lo que utilizaron para darle calor fue muy buena idea, pueden pasar a verlo, aunque no ha despertado, su cuerpo tiene distintas señas de golpes, pero nada grave.

Hubieron cuchicheos y suspiros de alivio, Jane, Janet, Bruce y Reed llegaron en ese instante, recibidos por la buena noticia.

-Víctor, vámonos.

El aludido observo a Loki, sabía que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención en ese tipo de situaciones, apretó la blanca mano, y asintió. Lo que no sabía, era que Loki también quería salir lo más pronto posible de allí al ver el momento justo en el que los labios de Jane se posaron en los de Thor, asustada y Loki revivió otra vez la amargura que había estado sintiendo.

-Yo creo que deberíamos irnos cuando ellos te hayan agradecido.

-Después que manden obsequios o algo asi…

-Les avisare.

Caminaron discretamente hacia la salida de la sala, pero no lograron escapar a la mirada azul de Steve, que se acercó, y los intercepto antes de que lograran huir. Loki tuvo una intensa regresión al ver al rubio, y recordó que la última vez que se habían visto no fue precisamente en una reunión amistosa.

-No sé cómo agradecerte…

Loki desvió la mirada verde, Tony llego al lado de su esposo.

-Pero si quieres un aumento este es el momento justo.

Fue como Loki sonrió, salvado por Anthony, quien le dirigió una mirada de gratitud.

-Yo, bueno… Espero que se recupere pronto.

-Estoy seguro que Peter querrá conocerte.

El doble significado en la frase provoco un suspiro de resignación en Loki, quien decidió quedarse un poco más, pero esta vez les indico que estaría en la sala de espera, Tony y Steve asintieron, y Víctor salió de la mano de Loki, sin saber que Thor había estado al pendiente de sus pasos, sin poder disimular su enfado.

/

Peter abrió los ojos perezosamente, le dolía el cuerpo, y sentía unos fuertes mareos, de repente las imágenes de lo sucedido recientemente llegaron crueles, se levantó de golpe y fue cuando sintió la mano de Tony sobre su pecho.

-¡Peter! ¡Peter, estas bien!- El niño lo reconoció, porque al instante se abrazó a él con fuerza, llorando, Steve se acercó, también derramando lágrimas al ver a su hijo de esa forma.- Todo está bien, estas con nosotros… Peter, lo lamento tanto…

En ese preciso instante se demostró que Anthony Stark lloraba.

/

Thor estaba parado frente a la máquina de café, presiono los botones y espero un poco, la cabeza la dolía y lo único que quería hacer era comprobar que Peter estuviera bien y salir de allí, sin Jane preferiblemente, ahora que todo aquel suceso había pasado, las imágenes de Loki con Víctor no le dejaban descansar, sabía muy bien que no podía esperar otra cosa, ya que era muy consciente de la forma en la que Jane se había comportado con él, después de todo, era su prometida.

Giro la vista y se topó con un Loki que parecía huir del lugar, olvidando el café, Thor casi corrió a su lado, tomándolo del brazo.

Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, abrió una de las tantas puertas, y podía agradecer de su suerte, nadie les había visto y resulto ser un lugar donde guardaban objetos de limpieza.

-¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!?

Loki se jaloneo, su susurro colérico se expandió por la habitación, Thor apretó aun más su agarre en torno a los hombros delgados de Loki.

-Lo lamento…

Acto seguido le besaba, y Loki se descubrió sucumbiendo con una facilidad increíble, tuvo ganas de golpearse a sí mismo, pero muy en el fondo admitía lo mucho que había extrañado esos labios, quiso ser él, el dueño de estos, y no Jane.

Se fundieron en un abrazo que decía lo que ellos no querían admitir, y se besaron una y otra vez, las manos de Thor se colaron por entre la ropa, buscando la piel pálida y suave del abdomen, Loki sintió vibrar ante eso, pero todavía tenía un poco de aplomo mental como para rechazarlo.

-¡Thor, no…! ¡Demonios, deja de hacer eso!

-¿Por qué? Te gusta.

Loki consiguió empujar el imponente cuerpo, usando toda la fuerza que podía depositar en sus larguiruchos brazos.

-Aquí no, todo el mundo esta allá afuera…

-De hecho están en el piso de arriba.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Odinson, además no puedes pretender que te disculpe tan fácilmente.

-No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.

Eso dejo fuera de combate a Loki, que sintió enrojecer sus mejilla, maldiciendo su palidez, poso los ojos verdes en los azules, la tierna mirada que le dirigía Thor, fue todo lo que necesito en ese instante.

-Estúpido.

Se acercó a él, y esta vez sus labios se unieron, dulces, y pacientes, Thor abrazo la estrecha cintura, acercándolo más a su fibroso cuerpo.

-¿Esta noche?

-No, Thor, me temo que no.

El rubio resoplo, enterrando el rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Loki. Aspiro el aroma, y deposito un casto beso en la piel fría.

-Te quiero.

Loki se quedó estático, eran palabras que quería escuchar, que hacían que su corazón palpitara desbocado, y sin embargo segundos después todo se derrumbó, porque sabía que Thor no lo quería del modo en el que Loki había logrado hacerlo, si no como compañero de _aventuras_, como amigo, como confidente, y nada más.

Dolía tanto, y sin embargo se aferró aún más a la espalda ancha.

-Debes sentirte realmente orgulloso… O caliente.

Thor soltó una débil risa, y después ambos caminaban hacia el piso superior, con cafés en la mano, y conversando en un código que habían logrado perfeccionar, el silencio. Aquel silencio que interpretaban y transformaban en respuesta, la clase de silencio que dos personas sincronizadas pueden desenmarañar, un silencio que no resultaba fuera de lugar, sino todo lo contrario, en donde podían depositar confidencias sobre sentimientos mutuos, y que sin embargo, tarde o temprano tenían que oírse, porque asi como Jane interrumpió el silencio, y Víctor lo invadió con un "gracias" hacia Loki, tanto Thor como el sabían muy bien, lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser el que su relación estuviera basada en un silencio tan pacifico, como engañoso.

/

**Prometo que en el próximo ya viene Thorki en todo su esplendor, de nuevo FELICES FIESTAS! Abrazos navideños, y más. Cuídense!**


	15. Fundiendonos

**Otro año voló, y para mi este año fue el más difícil de mi vida, (de mi corta vida), aunque también el más genial por todas las muestras de afecto que ustedes me dieron, algunas desde mis primeros one-shots lelos, y otras desde Victimario, me sacaron sonrisas, lágrimas de alegría, y me hicieron distraerme cuando más lo necesitaba, por eso, muchas gracias por compartir un poco de su tiempo conmigo y mis historias, por hacer de este año algo rescatable, me he puesto cursi de nuevo, pero en serio estoy agradecida, ahora el tributo de siempre a las personas que me siguen dejando maravillosos reviews, follows o favs:**

**Taitta**

**SaSoRe-NyU (Un placer querida)**

**GabrielaTaisho (Adoro tus reviews)**

**JobanaBallack**

**LestatOLeary**

**Amelia**

**Centauro Zafiro (No sabes lo genial que es, el hecho de que leyeras mis demás historias)**

**LoversByHaters (No, jajá amo tus reviews, debo corregir el "esplendor")**

**bess20**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**Gray, Kurisu, Jess, wiiplay, que decirles chicas, las quiero, y agradezco sus palabras que me hicieron feliz este año, un abarzo y mis mejores deseos!**

**Un abrazo y felicitaciones de Año Nuevo a todas y cada una de ustedes, espero que disfruten este capítulo, con mucho cariño, además que es el último del año 2012!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capítulo 15. Fundiéndonos.**

Loki toco débilmente la puerta, aun asi, lo suficiente para ser oído, después de que le permitieran el paso entro, tratando de que su ceño no se frunciera y delatara su terrible humor del día.

Los ojos chocolate de Peter fueron los primeros en recibirle, mientras, Steve se levantó para estrechar su mano.

-Hola Loki, es genial tenerte de nuevo por aquí.

-Peter me pidió que viniera, asi que…

-¿Podemos hablar después?

Loki reprimió un suspiro, sabía muy bien de que quería hablar Steve, e incluso pensaba que se había tardado un poco en pedírselo.

-Hola Peter.

-¡Hola, Loki!

El niño se arrimó un poco, haciéndole un espacio en el cual Loki, con su delgadez casi preocupante, encajo sin problemas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Peter comenzó a platicarle sobre su tercer día en el hospital, y se desenvolvió de manera curiosa, él y Loki habían logrado establecer una amistad extraña en esos días, eran los únicos que tenían un sentido del humor bizarro, y Peter hallaba entretenido la forma en la que Loki parecía sacar de quicio a sus padres, en especial los encuentros con Tony, que termino con los dos a punto de apostar barbaridades.

Peter rio por una broma hecha por el otro, cuando Thor irrumpió en la sala con un libro en la mano, el niño observo intrigado la forma en la que todo el ambiente pareció cambiar, los ojos de su papá viajando de Loki a Thor, mientras ellos parecían solo atenderse a sí mismos.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos después.

-¿No te quedaras?

Loki miro a Peter, forzando una sonrisa, estaba enfadado con Thor y no podía enfrentarlo en ese momento.

-Mañana, tal vez…

Thor soltó un bufido, y Loki tuvo la necesidad de rodar los ojos, se despidió de Peter, y le dirigió un saludo amable (con un tono de voz venenoso) a Thor, quien le dirigió una agresiva y hambrienta mirada. Salió con Steve detrás de él.

-¿No puede ser en otra ocasión?

-Solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que ambos no se convienen.

-No es algo que no sepa Steve, pero si es algo que no te debe interesar.

-Es por tu bien y por el de Thor, no pueden sobrellevar esto por siempre, sabes muy bien que en menos de dos meses el…

-Sé que se casara, tú debes tener en claro que es una aventura para ambos, estoy con Víctor y…

Ahora fue Steve quien le interrumpió, sus ojos azul claro mirándolo fijamente.

-Y no lo quieres, depositaste tu cariño en la persona menos indicada Loki, porque creo que ambos sabemos quién es Thor Odinson.

Loki frunció el ceño, para después componer una sonrisa burlona.

-Un imbécil, tranquilo Steve, que cuando menos te enteres las noches de pasión abran terminado.

El rubio se sonrojo por la respuesta tan directa, pero le palmeo la espalda al otro en señal de apoyo, Loki quiso sincerarse, pero antes de poder siquiera volver a hablar, alguien le tomo del hombro, supo quién era porque tenía grabado muy bien el toque de aquella persona.

-Thor…

-Nos vemos luego Steve, Peter te está esperando.

Loki se apartó con agilidad, tratando de escabullirse, pero Thor atrapo su muñeca con una facilidad casi insultante y apretó con fuerza.

-Me estas lastimando idiota.

-Entonces no hagas esto más difícil.

Un par de enfermeras le miraron curiosas y Loki bufo, enojado, bajaron por el ascensor en silencio total, y fue Thor quien tomo el taxi, dando la dirección del apartamento de su amante.

/

Jane sonrió ampliamente, Frigga y Sif le miraban, la primera cálidamente y la segunda preocupada, pero la mujer castaña no tenía ojos para otra cosa que no fuera el hermoso vestido de novia que traía puesto, su imaginación volaba hasta la fecha indicada para la boda, en donde se dibujaba a si misma caminado del brazo del amigo de su padre, Salvig, hacia el altar, en donde le esperaba el amor de su vida.

El que le había costado un poco domesticar, pero solo en el aspecto estúpido de asuntos como poner el cepillo de dientes en el lugar correcto, no dejar aventada la ropa, comer como se debe en donde se debe, cosas rutinarias y pequeños detalles, porque asi como ella le mostraba una fidelidad y devoción enteras, Thor le correspondía, era cierto que los últimos meses había estado algo extraño y distraído, pero Jane sabía que era por los nervios que le azotaban también a ella.

Frigga dio su punto de vista sobre el vestido, y Sif comento que se le veía encantador, como los demás, pero Jane aún no estaba satisfecha, esperaba algo digno para su flamante próximo esposo, y no quería defraudarlo, asi que luchaba porque todo fuera mejor que perfecto, un tributo a su amor de cuatro años, llenos de salidas al cine, noches de tierna entrega y cenas con los padres de Thor.

La mujer que le recibió le pidió que se bajara para que se probara el siguiente, y una hora después caminaba junto a Sif, rumbo a una heladería cercana, hablaba sobre los últimos planes que por fin se concretaban después del receso de los mismos por lo ocurrido con Peter, y su amiga estaba inusualmente silenciosa.

Ordenaron y se sentaron en la terraza.

-¿Te sucede algo?

Sif alzo la mirada, negando sutilmente.

-¿Estas segura de esto Jane?

-¡Claro! Thor y yo nos amamos, y sé que es el camino correcto.

-Si, por supuesto… Solo…

Jane le dedico una sonrisa, tomándole de la mano.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, sé que al principio no nos llevamos bien, pero te considero una amiga Sif.

La mujer esbozo una débil sonrisa, evitando los ojos cafés, la culpa le azotaba la consciencia, y cada vez que veía a Jane, la imagen imperceptible de los labios de Thor sobre los de Loki le hacía un escandaloso eco en su mente.

/

Entraron de forma brusca, mientras Loki aventaba las llaves hacia el sofá, mientras Thor azotaba la puerta.

-¡¿Qué te hice ahora?!

-¡Nada, solo ya me estoy cansando de esto!

-¡Por favor Loki, te conozco! ¡No me jodas con tu "nada"!

-¡DEJA DE PRETENDER QUE TE IMPORTA! ¡Sigue disfrutando con la estúpida de tu novia y déjame de una puta vez! ¡Te sientes con el maldito derecho para reclamarme cuando tú te la jodes cada que quieres!

-¡Tú no eres ningún santo! ¿O me dirás que no dejas que Víctor te la meta? Dime algo Loki, ¿piensas en mi mientras te coge otro?

El puñetazo de Loki aterrizo en la mandíbula de Thor, lo cual hizo que Thor se enfureciera aún más, si es que era posible, tomo a Loki del cabello con una mano, y con la otra la muñeca izquierda, los ojos verdes centelleaban y se jaloneo enfurecido.

-Eres mío Loki.

El siseo no pudo acobardar a Loki, quien sonrió maliciosamente.

-Es solo sexo, ¿no Thor?

El rubio pareció reaccionar por un momento, al escuchar lo que el mismo había dicho hace ya varios meses, aflojo el agarre, y soltó los mechones de cabello oscuro. Los ojos azules lucían arrepentidos, y sin embargo Loki seguía debatiéndose entre la ira y el deseo de besarle, para que de una vez por todas decidiera quedarse con él, porque Loki le quería, a un punto extremo, con amargura pensó en lo que su padre diría si lo viera en esos momentos.

"_Tan débil, siempre fuiste un estúpido Loki. Un estúpido sentimental."_

Fue cuando descubrió que tenía los dedos incrustados en la piel tostada de Thor, sorprendido relajo las manos, y Thor le atrajo en un abrazo, con su rostro en el cuello.

-Perdón.

Y acto seguido, le besaba dubitativamente, Loki pensó que sería por el miedo a que lo golpeara o se apartara, pero el deseo de estar a su lado era aún más grande que su orgullo, asi que subió las manos, acariciando los brazos fuertes, llegando hasta el cabello rubio, entrelazando sus dedos, empujándolo hacia sí.

El beso se volvió hambriento, y Thor soltó un gruñido cuando Loki coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa roja, acariciando la sinuosa espalda, y jugueteo con el borde del pantalón. No tardó en responder, y despojo de la camiseta negra a Loki, quien soltó una débil risa, Thor inclino su cabeza para lamer la unión del cuello con el hombro de Loki, para después succionar con fuerza, y atrapo entre sus dientes la piel suave, sonsacando un delicioso gemido.

Sus miembros despiertos se frotaron insistentes, aun capturados en la ropa, se fueron desvistiendo hasta la habitación, y se desplomaron sobre la cama, ansiosos, sus lenguas se exploraban y Loki mordió con gula el labio inferior de Thor, para después besarlo de forma tierna.

-¿Piensas en mí, verdad Loki?

-Constantemente, si…- Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por la forma en que Thor acaricio la erección de Loki.- No es fácil de olvidar semejante _tamaño._

Thor sonrió, recorriendo con besos cortos el delgado y flexible cuerpo, y en un gesto intimo beso las palmas de Loki, haciéndole sonrojar de forma adorable, una vez desnudos, ambos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo contrario, con tanta hambre y pasión, que parecía imposible que no fuera su primer encuentro.

Loki fue quien le hizo parar, y en un movimiento ágil de su escurridizo cuerpo, quedo encima de Thor, con la mirada verde enfebrecida, y relamiéndose los labios rojos por los besos compartidos, saboreo la piel de Thor, y lamio el vientre marcado, deteniéndose en el ombligo, su experta lengua haciendo el trabajo de enloquecer al rubio, quien acaricio los mechones ébano de Loki.

Las miradas se conectaron y Thor jadeo con anticipación, Loki dejo salir un suspiro en la punto del miembro erecto y grueso del rubio, para después lamer con excesiva paciencia la punta roja, Thor soltó un gemido grave, y se contuvo por no obligar a que Loki abriera la boca de una vez por todas.

Por su parte, Loki abrió la boca de forma sensual, y comenzó a apoderarse del pene palpitante de Thor, pasando sus dientes débilmente, y lubricándolo con su saliva, lo saboreaba como un dulce, dejándolo ir y después atrapándolo de nuevo entre sus labios, para succionar con fuerza, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con los testículos duros y tensos.

Thor se bebía la imagen de su pene, siendo engullido por la rosada boca de Loki, del mismo Loki que no le despegaba la mirada mientras tomaba su miembro una y otra vez, con sonidos lascivos, húmedos y prohibidos, el mismo Loki que gemía y lamia con especial atención desde la base hasta la punta, una y otra vez, Thor volvió a tomarle del cabello negro y húmedo, empujando sus caderas contra la cálida cavidad y disfrutando de la pérfida lengua de Loki, quien comenzaba a saborear del preseminal, él también estaba necesitado, pero realmente quería que Thor acabara en su boca, tomar su semilla, como muchas veces antes lo había hecho, pero Thor tenía otros planes.

Usando de todo su acoplo mental, le aparto (no tan gentilmente) y alzo a Loki con facilidad.

-¿No te estaba gustando?

-No quería acabar en tu boca.

Loki rio, Thor beso la garganta, y separo suavemente las piernas largas y blanca, bebiéndose la imagen, y cayendo enamorado de nuevo, quiso volverle a decir lo que sentía, pero supuso que no era el momento, le beso con ternura, mientras le penetraba poco a poco, obteniendo jadeos, y gemidos de placer de parte de Loki, hasta que por fin entró por completo, y Loki grito sonoramente, su deliciosa voz resonando por cada rincón de la habitación.

Habían extrañado aquellas sensaciones, la forma en la que Loki se sentía llenado, y la manera en la que Thor sentía su erección asfixiarse entre las estrechas y calientes paredes de la entrada de Loki, quien en ese instante movió las caderas, instando a que se moviera, Thor le beso la frente, para después salir y volver a penetrar la cavidad.

-¡Ahh! ¡Thorrr!

El aludido sonrió débilmente, pasando sus manos por el pecho de Loki, y después tomar las piernas y empujarse un más dentro, mordió una pantorrilla y Loki gimió.

Los primeros movimientos fueron lentos, pero Loki se empujaba ansiosamente contra la erección, y Thor comenzó a incrementar la velocidad y la brutalidad de las estocadas, saliendo por completo y volviendo a penetrarlo con maestría, tocando una y otra vez la próstata de Loki que gemía satisfecho y enloquecido por el placer, sus manos aferrándose a la fuerte espalda, se habían olvidado por un momento de la regla sagrada que impusieran desde que acordaron estar _junto_: Nada de marcas.

Loki posesivo y en venganza, mordió sádico el hombro izquierdo de Thor, haciendo que el hombre se dejara ir, aquello parecía una guerra carnal, un acto en el que aun asi se podía identificar el amor silencioso que flotaba entre los dos cuerpos, los labios de Thor buscaron los de Loki, cuando las sensaciones comenzaron a sobrepasarlos, y coló su mano hacia la erección del contrario, bombeando fuerte y rápido, al ritmo de las penetraciones.

Jadeaban, y Loki de vez en cuando se contraía alrededor del pene, sacándole palabras malsonantes y gemidos a Thor, fue cuando el orgasmo se avisó, que se abrazó al fuerte cuerpo con fuerza, empujándose, tratando de encontrar la liberación, Thor le sostuvo, sostuvo a ambos, y cuando Loki se tensó, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, quiso congelar el momento para siempre, el momento exacto en el que Loki llegaba al orgasmo, y parecía una visión casi mística, con su piel blanca perlada, su cabello negro húmedo, y su boca abierta en un gemido silencioso, ahogado por el mismo.

-Te- te quiero, te quiero Loki.

La respuesta de Loki fue un beso, y eso fue todo, Thor se corrió abundante dentro de la entrada, chorros de semen caliente llenando a Loki, que no dejo de besar al rubio, con sus dedos enredados en la melena dorada.

-Quédate asi, por favor.

Thor asintió, y se quedó dentro de Loki, abrazados, y recuperando el aliento, tratando de acompasar las respiraciones que se volvían menos erráticas, Thor acaricio con ternura el rostro de Loki, mientras el recorría con sus dedos los brazos del otro.

-Te extrañe.

-¿Seguro que no extrañaste el sexo?

-Podrías no arruinármelo, por una vez, por lo menos.

-Asi me quieres, no te quejes.

Rieron, y por fin se separaron, un poco a regañadientes, se bañaron juntos, bromeando de vez en cuando y poniéndose al corriente, evitando sabiamente el nombre de Jane o el de Víctor.

Se pusieron la ropa que estaba al alcance, y salieron del cuarto en busca de sus camisas.

-Creí que nunca saldrían…

La voz de Víctor les petrifico al instante, y Loki miro hacia el sofá, desde donde los ojos castaños de Víctor le miraban fijamente.

/

**¡A que no se la esperaban! Jajaja, ohh siii, les dije que vendría lo bueno! Jajaja he ahí mi regalo de Año nuevo! Jajaja, dios me siento tan malvada! MUAJAJJAJA**

**En serio, de nuevo felicidades, disfruten mucho y espero leernos el año que viene, las quiero mujeres lindas!**

**Comentarios bien recibidos.**


	16. Precipitandonos

**Antes que nada quiero ADVERTIR que algunos después de este capítulo dejaran la historia, porque siento que no les daré lo que desean, pero sean pacientes, yo sé lo que les digo, les prometí algo, y lo cumplí, ahora les prometo que viene lo mejor, (Ajá) No, en serio. Después, LAMENTO muchísimo mis faltas de ortografía, en serio chicas, pero escribo muchos fics y luego no me da tiempo revisarlos bien, y pues en serio una sincera disculpa. Por ultimo desearles buenas vibras todo el año, y en mi país se celebra hoy el "Día de Reyes", asi que este es mi regalo para ustedes, gracias por todas las personas que me dejaron un review, un follow o un fav, las quiero con todo mi corazón, y me hacen feliz:**

**Plumaluna196**

**Mcfly19**

**Murder the Gaa**

**Chibi Dhamar**

**LoversByHaters**

**Ilyse**

**usuratonkashi**

**ladydark0120**

**bess20**

**ireshi**

**yuriko-hime**

**Zeniba**

**JobanaBallack **

**AntonetteK**

**Amelia**

**LestatOLeary**

**yui-nesan**

**Ritsu **

**x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**Taitta**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**Untamed-Valkyrie**

**GabrielaTaisho**

**Gray, Jess, Kurisu, wiiplay, las besaría si las tuviera en frente, y en fin, saben que no tengo palabras para expresar mi sentir, espero que les guste este cap, y no se decepcionen**

**Wow, me he alargado, sin más disfruten (?) y no me golpeen al final**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capítulo 16. Precipitándonos.**

Thor sintió el cuerpo de Loki tensarse, sabía que miraba a Víctor directamente, porque Loki en cualquier situación, nunca bajaba la mirada, ni se dejaba amedrentar, aunque supiera que estaba mal. Como ahora.

¿Cómo habían sido tan sordos como para no escuchar la puerta?

Entonces realmente sintió el golpe de las palabras de Víctor… _Les había oído, todo… _Thor consciente de que tanto el como Loki tenían el torso desnudo, entendió entonces la expresión de "el mundo se derrumbó".

-Vaya Loki, claramente eres más complaciente en la cama con él. Nunca gemiste como una puta cuando te acostabas conmigo.

El primer golpe, Thor sintió una punzada de ira en su cuerpo.

-Víctor yo…

-¿Qué? Continua Loki, realmente tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que dirás.

Pero Loki no pudo continuar, cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca sería estúpido y empeoraría aún más el panorama, miro hacia un lado de la puerta, en donde yacía olvidada su camisa.

-Quise confiar en ti…- Víctor les observaba simultáneamente, aparentando tranquilidad, aunque Thor podía ver como sus manos temblaban imperceptiblemente.- Actuabas extraño, y después de pagarle a alguien para que te siguiera me sentí realmente mal… Al final, mis sospechas eran ciertas, te revolcabas como una perra en tus ratos libres.

-¡Basta!

Loki miro sorprendido a Thor, ni siquiera estaba pensando en defenderse, porque Víctor estaba en lo cierto.

-¡Oh, pero si el gran Thor ha hablado! ¡El correcto, el buen Thor!- Ahora Víctor no disimulaba su ira, se acercó siseando, escupiendo veneno.- ¡Malnacido! ¡Te atreviste a poner tus ojos en lo que es MIO, MIENTRAS JANE SE ESPERANZABA EN LA ESTUPIDA BODA! Y tu…- Observo fríamente a Loki, que se encontraba unos pasos atrás de Thor, congelado en su sitio.- Todos me lo decían, me decían que solo querías un maldito puesto, entregaste las nalgas solo para subir de puesto, ¿no?

De repente ofendido, Loki le enfrento.

-Pues disfrutaste muy bien de aquello Víctor.

-Tenía que disfrutar por lo que estaba pagando, pero pensé que tenías estándares más altos… ¿O también le pagas?

Thor no contesto, pero golpeo a Víctor, de repente enfurecido por las ofensas hacia Loki, todo el arrepentimiento se había esfumado, toda la lastima por Víctor se había ido, eran él y Loki lo que permanecía fresco en su cabeza.

La ira aumentaba la crudeza de los golpes, pero Thor superaba por poco en fuerza, Loki los separo con esfuerzo, Thor se alejó, con el labio y el pómulo lastimado, pero Víctor tomo de la muñeca a Loki, apretando con fuerza.

-Suéltame.

El siseo no intimido al castaño, que tenía el ojo morado, y la nariz le sangraba profusamente.

-No estás en posición de decir eso…

-¡Ha dicho que lo soltaras!

Pero algo en la mirada de Víctor le había advertido a Loki sobre lo serio del asunto, estaba pensando más claramente, y el miedo y enojo anteriores no le hicieron ver lo que ahora era evidente, la tristeza iracunda de Víctor, en sus ojos castaños. No podía hacerle más daño, aunque se rehusaba a cargar con toda la culpa. Además, sabia de lo que Víctor era capaz de hacer si se le enfrentaba directamente.

Miro a Thor, y este supo descifrar la mirada verde, apretó los puños, enojado, derrotado, por alguna extraña razón, todo eso se sentía como si Víctor hubiera ganado la guerra. Una guerra no proclamada.

Víctor agarro con más fuerza la delgada muñeca y abrió la puerta, Loki parecía ver algo en el pasillo, porque Thor observo como abría los ojos, para dar una sonrisa torcida, inclinarse para recoger su ropa, y desaparecer por el umbral.

-Solo lo diré una vez, si te acercas a Loki le confesare a Jane la verdad, y después, te juro que yo mismo te sacare los ojos.

-No te tengo miedo Doom.

-Deberías pedazo de mierda… Deberías.

Antes de que Thor contestara, Víctor había salido, dejándole con un sentimiento extraño en el fondo de su estómago.

/

Loki y Sif se miraban, en el coche de Doom, Loki no sabía que hacia ahí, ni siquiera tenía lazos con Víctor.

-No te lo merecías…

Loki abrió los ojos, enfrentando la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer.

-Se puede saber, ¿qué demonios tienes que estar haciendo aquí?

-¿Crees que dejaría que ustedes continuaran con esta inmundicia toda la vida?

-No sé cómo sabes de esto, pero realmente y métetelo en la cabeza niña, no es de tu incumbencia… Por cierto ¿estas satisfecha?

-Sé que crees que ganaste a Thor, pero él no te dejara, ama a Jane, solo le divertiste un rato, como a todos los hombres…

La mirada esmeralda de Loki se encendió por una furia silenciosa, ¿Qué sabia esa mujer de él?

-Nos divertimos en partes iguales, pero por lo visto, quien deseaba ser la _diversión_ eras tú, ¿no?

La bofetada surco su mejilla, y Loki esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No sé porque Thor se rebajó tanto al estar contigo…

Y acto seguido salió del coche, hacia la entrada del edificio, de nueva cuenta Loki pensó que era mejor irse de allí, pero los ojos de Víctor le perforaban la mente, y por una vez, decidió afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, la pregunta que luchaba por salir de su subconsciente era… ¿Qué haría Thor ahora?

/

Se encontraron en las escaleras, Víctor tomo del brazo a Sif, que tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Si no quieres que él se entere que fuiste tú quien me dijo todo, entonces te aconsejo no subir.

-¿Tu- tú le dirás a Jane?

Sif sintió como le oprimían el corazón, pero había hecho lo correcto por su amigo.

-Jane no sabrá nada.

Los ojos azules de la mujer se mostraron incrédulos.

-¿Qué?

-Ese será el castigo para esos malditos, ¿no lo crees?

Sif movió a cabeza, sin entender, pero siguió a Víctor a la salida de nuevo, miro el coche, y sintió toda la furia anterior hacerse presente con más fuerza.

-Me iré aparte.

-Como quieras.

No hubo despedidas, simplemente era el final de una pequeña alianza, que se disolvía tan rápido como se creó. Víctor entro al auto, colocándose el cinturón, y evitando mirar hacia el lado contrario. Subió la velocidad, y el sonido del motor lleno el silencio que se había colado entre ellos, como el engaño, las mentiras y la desconfianza.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo?- Loki no lo miro, sabía que no había necesidad de hacerlo.- Que estoy considerando seriamente perdonarte…

-No lo hagas, no tienes porque.

-Lo dices porque sería más fácil para ti irte, seria más fácil dejarme a un lado con la excusa de mi decepción hacia ti.

-Sé que estuvo mal…

-¡ES MI AMIGA!

Loki permaneció imperturbable, sabía que podía manejar la situación con Víctor, porque era muy cierto, el castaño le quería, usaría eso a su favor. Se detuvieron en una calle despejada, y Víctor inclino la cabeza, de repente lucia cansado, y lo estaba.

-Tú lo acabas de decir, es tu amiga, no la mía.

-Llegue a pensar que me querías.

-Eres alguien _apreciado_ para mí, pero nunca te mentí, te dije que no te amaba.

-¿Y por eso el engaño? ¡¿Por eso ese maldito idiota?! ¡¿POR QUÉ LOKI?!

Loki miro como Víctor golpeaba el volante, y solo entonces sintió bullir el sentimiento de la verdadera culpa en su interior.

-Solo pasó… Simplemente era un juego.

-No soy ese idiota, Laufeyson, no pretendas engañarme como lo engañas a él…- Loki no contesto, rezaba a los dioses en los que no creía el que Víctor no hubiera adivinado lo que Thor ni siquiera sospechaba.- Escuche como te le entregabas, yo sé que significa _hacer el amor…_

-Vict…

-Carol hacia el amor conmigo, pero para mí era sexo; yo hacia el amor contigo, mientras tu tenías se-xo.

-Se lo que insinúas, y estas equivocado.

-Por dios Loki… Cada gemido que regalabas sin reparo… Debiste escucharte.- Fue entonces cuando enfoco su mirada en él, Loki sabía que por orgullo, Víctor no derramaría las lágrimas que contenía en ese momento.- Hubiera dado cualquier cosa, para que me hablaras de ese modo…

-Evitemos todo esto, deja de hacerte daño con imaginaciones absurdas.

Víctor tomo de la nuca a Loki, de forma agresiva, y le beso, un beso desesperado, aferrado a la última esperanza que sobrevivía en el fondo de su ser. Loki no correspondió, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Víctor y apartándolo, firme.

-Te amo…

-Discúlpame Víctor, por todo… Lamento haberte engañado, lamento no poder corresponderte… Estarás mejor sin mí.

-Sabes que él no te elegirá.

-Nunca pensé eso.

-Sabes que yo si estaré ahí…

-Espero, sinceramente, que no lo estés.

Loki abrió la puerta, saliendo del auto, tenía un nudo en la garganta, y tomo el taxi, marcando el número de Felicia, mientras Víctor cerraba los ojos, aun tratando de atrapar la esencia que Loki había dejado en el auto.

/

Tony abrió la puerta, dando paso a su amigo rubio, Steve le miraba desde la sala, en donde jugaba con Peter un juego de mesa, que por cierto iba perdiendo.

-¡Hey!... ¿Qué demonios paso?

Tony miraba con el ceño fruncido las marcas de pelea en el rostro de Thor, y Steve supo que algo andaba mal.

-Pete…- El niño le miro, y de inmediato supo que tenía que ir a su cuarto.- ¿Podrías…?

-Sí, lo sé, pero no hagas trampa mientras no veo.

Se acercó a Thor y le saludo educadamente, el hombre a penas correspondió, se desplomo en el sofá, con el rostro enterrado entre las manos.

-¿Thor?

-Víctor lo sabe.

Steve y Tony se miraron, ahora realmente preocupados.

-¿Él fue quien te hizo eso?

-Sí.

-Steve fue el siguiente en preguntar.

-¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cómo supo en donde estaban?

-No lo sé, salimos del maldito cuarto y él ya estaba allí… Nos escuchó.

-Dios…

Tony no se dejó impresionar como su pareja, y siguió tratando de encontrar el motivo por el cual Thor estaba allí.

-¿Le hizo algo a Loki?

-¿Crees que lo hubiera permitido? Pero se fue con él, y no lo sé Tony, confió en que Loki sabe cómo manejarlo… Es solo que me preocupa que Víctor se descontrole.

-Víctor quiere demasiado a Loki como para hacerle algo, ¿ya lo llamaste?

-Apago el celular.

Steve fue el que dijo lo que Tony estaba pensando.

-Entonces… ¿Le dirás a Jane antes de que Víctor lo haga?

-Eso es otro punto que me preocupa… Víctor me dijo que no le dirá a Jane, siempre y cuando no me acerque a Loki.

Tony y Steve se miraron de reojo, comprendiendo por fin cual era el motivo real de la visita de Thor, cuando bien podría estar tratando de arreglar su problema.

-Bien…- Tony se inclinó, mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Qué harás?

Una hora después, Thor se había marchado.

-¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo?

Tony le acaricio la mano, llamo a Peter, y después respondió serio.

-No Steve, no podemos meternos en esto, Thor tiene que caerse y aprender esta lección, solo.

Su hijo bajo, y ni Steve ni Tony pudieron concentrarse en el juego.

/

Felicia apresuro el paso, faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la cafetería en donde Loki le había citado, y supo por su voz que lo que tanto temía que pasara, había sucedido ya.

Una vez dentro del lugar, diviso a su amigo, sentado en la esquina más apartada, mirando distraídamente la ventana, Felicia seguía admirando la forma en la que Loki aparentaba tranquilidad e indiferencia, aun en los peores momentos. Se acercó, haciendo resonar sus zapatillas en el piso de madera. Se sentó, y Loki le miro, sonriéndole a manera de saludo.

-¿Qué paso?

-Lo que me dijiste que pasaría… Víctor nos encontró…

Felicia se llevó las manos a la boca, impresionada.

-¿¡Los encontró en la cama!?

-¡No seas tonta Felicia! Salimos del cuarto, y él estaba en la sala, escucho todo.

-¿Cómo reacciono?

-Nos sentamos a beber juntos… Por dios, ¿qué querías que pasara? Nos insultó, Thor y él se pelearon… Víctor y yo hablamos, y como imaginaras, di por terminada nuestra relación.

-¿Di?

-Dijo que me esperaría, por dios Felicia, me siento terrible…

-Lo lastimaste, me sorprendería que no sintieras nada.

-Nunca fue mi intención…

-Jugaste con fuego Loki, y te conozco, esto es un alivio para ti en cierta forma, porque ya eres _libre_.

-No quería hacerlo de esta forma.

-Todo pasa por algo… Ahora dime lo que en VERDAD te preocupa.

-Steve y el me dijeron lo mismo, dijeron que Thor no me corresponderá.

-Recuerdas que te advertí sobre esto.

-Yo no escogí a quien querer Felicia, ¿Cómo pude saber que en esa maldita fiesta encontraría justo a la persona equivocada para enamorarme?

-Siempre fuiste imperturbable, la única pareja estable que te he conocido es Víctor, y ni siquiera lo querías, y ahora entenderás un poco de que se trata.

-¿Es una estupidez que suceda de esta forma?

-El sufrimiento es parte de él amor, Loki…

Fue cuando Loki sintió que una lágrima se escapaba de la comisura de su ojo, maldijo su debilidad, y apretó los puños.

-Él no me corresponde, Felicia. Él la ama. Él se casara, y me lo merezco, me merezco todo esto, por haber hecho sufrir a Víctor, por engañarlo, por no poder corresponderle a una persona que en verdad me quería… Solo fui la gran aventura de Thor antes de su maldita vida con ella, y lo peor es que sigo siendo tan egoísta, porque lo quiero para mí, solo para mí…

Felicia callo, porque sabía muy bien que eso pasaría, y simplemente dejo que Loki llorara por primera vez por amor.

/

**LO SE! ESPERABAN MAS! SOY UNA DESGRACIA COMO ESCRITORA, Y USTEDES SE MERECIAN MAS GOLPES, MAS INSULTOS, MAS ESCENAS DE DISPUTA POR EL AMOR DE LOKI! Pero… espero que me entiendan, en el sentido de que, a pesar de las características de los personajes tienen que ser genuinos, y Víctor realmente quiere a Loki, por eso no le hace nada, no lo golpea salvajemente, aun no se desquita del todo con Thor, y aún falta ver que decide él. En serio, el drama comienza.**


	17. Recordándonos

**He aquí el siguiente, no quiero adelantar nada, y espero con todo mi corazón que les guste. Sin nada más que decir, un tremendo agradecimiento a estas personas que me hacen reír con sus reviews, follows y favs. Gracias!**

**neko-chan tsukiyomi michaelis**

**oscworldximena**

**bess20**

**Ritsu**

**yuriko-hime**

**Zuki Fettel**

**Elesafn **

**usuratonkashi**

**JobanaBallack**

**Mcfly19 **

**Chibi Dhamar**

**x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x **

**Amelia **

**Kekeh**

**yui-nesan**

**Ellice-Megan**

**GabrielaTaisho**

**Lucrecia Arctica**

**Taitta**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**LoversByHaters**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**Ilyse**

**Plumaluna196 **

**Gray, Kurisu, wiiplay, muchas gracias por sus mensajes, por leer aunque no tengan internet (si Kurisu, te hablo a ti), y por ser tan buenas conmigo, las quiero!**

**Sin nada más que agregar, excepto que ya es la recta final… Espero que lo disfruten :D**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capítulo 17. Recordándonos.**

Loki había conocido a Víctor en, irónicamente, una fiesta. Había tomado unas cuantas copas, era un coctel para exhibir los cuadros de una tal Jessica Jones, conocida de Loki por el cual él estaba allí, y Víctor logro entrar por su simple nombre. Loki recuerda haber tomado exactamente dos copas de vino tinto, estaba apreciando uno de los cuadros cuando Víctor se colocó a su lado, preguntándole sobre la hora en la que finalizaba el evento. Loki ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, y un día después consiguió el trabajo en su empresa. Fue toda una sorpresa el que se encontraran de nuevo en el ascensor, y aun más que Víctor le pidiera salir al finalizar ese mismo día.

Loki se sintió atraído, y acepto por un mal que deseaba erradicar a cualquier costo: La soledad. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida solo, y la única amiga que realmente le era leal, era Felicia, las relaciones (cuando un milagro le hacía. aceptar una) terminaban antes de siquiera tomar un buen rumbo. Y Víctor esa primera noche aguanto como nadie los desplantes, las malas miradas, el sarcasmo de proporciones épicas, y el humor ácido de Loki.

No solo fue ese día, sino todos los que siguieron, y Loki había aprendido a llegar a apreciarlo, porque era bueno con él, y a pesar de los esfuerzos comprendió que no llegaría a quererlo, no como Víctor lo hacía. Aun asi, y por la misma soledad, no se alejó de él, porque habían formado una amistad rara, y cuando le comento sobre su viaje a Estados Unidos, e insinuó en medio de la cena que quería que Loki le acompañara, él no se negó.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a sus padres, y extrañaba a Felicia, asi que no tuvo inconveniente alguno.

Ahora, meses después veía el gran inconveniente. Víctor alzo la mirada del papel firmado por Loki, en sus ojos estaba la sombra del dolor, y de la horrible esperanza que para Loki resultaba casi enfermiza.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, yo no tomare acciones contra ti.

-Ya lo sé, pero simplemente no quiero trabajar aquí.

-¿Por mí?

-No Víctor, y agradecería que tomes mis motivos enteramente en plan profesional.

-¿Cómo quieres que los tome, cuando renuncias después de lo que paso?

Loki le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, pero Víctor estaba lo suficientemente cegado para ignorarlo.

-Muy bien, entonces tú ganas… Ya no quiero trabajar contigo.

-¿Sabes que tu no deberías de adoptar la maldita posición de herido, verdad?

-No estoy para esto Víctor, comportémonos como adultos y simplemente firma la jodida renuncia.

-Sabias muy bien que no lo haría antes, y no lo hare ahora.

Loki le miro, esta vez enfurecido.

-¡¿Por qué quieres seguir teniendo lazos conmigo?! ¿¡Porque quieres seguir atándome a ti!?

Víctor esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa, Loki entendió entonces.

-Mejor mientras eso pase, no estarás por completo con él.

Loki no dejo que mirara su repentina falla en las rodillas.

-Tanto alardeas que él nunca me corresponderá… ¿Tienes miedo de que lo haga?

-Tengo miedo de que te rebajes aún más con tal de seguir siendo su…

Loki se había aproximado, y soltó un fuerte puñetazo justo en la nariz de Víctor, que comenzó a sangrar.

-La culpa no me durara siempre.

-No te firmare la renuncia, has lo que quieras, pero te advierto que si te vas de aquí el será quien pague las consecuencias.

Loki le miro, los ojos verdes ardiendo en una furia silenciosa.

-No creo que a tu amiguita le guste eso.

-Hay más de una forma en la que puedo saldar mis deudas con él.

Loki soltó una blasfemia, para cerrar la puerta con fuerza, Víctor miro con ira el papel de renuncia, y lo partió a la mitad, mientras la sangre seguía manando de su nariz.

/

Thor miraba su celular por quinta vez, recordó la primeras veces, en las que esperaba ansioso las llamadas de Loki, nada había cambiado desde que lo conocía. Jane tomaba su mano, la brillante sortija exhibiéndose en su delgado dedo, Odín y Frigga junto con Salvig platicaban no muy lejos de allí.

-Te noto preocupado…

-No, solo, ya sabes que no me gusta estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada.

Jane le apretó la mano en gesto solidario, la mente de Thor le jugó mal y se imaginó una blanca mano de largos dedos, ¿qué haría Loki en esos instantes? ¿Estaría bien?

No, no podía seguir pensando en él, había tomado una decisión, y no permitiría que los recuerdos comenzaran a hacerle dudar.

La velada apenas comenzaba, eran las pláticas para afinar los detalles de la boda, y Thor supo que estaba condenado a una sesión de aburrimiento mortal, se entretuvo pensando en los lugares que quería visitar y las películas que quería ver. Recordó que Loki había mencionado Italia y Alemania, a lo que Thor estuvo de acuerdo porque le agrado la pasión con la que Loki hablaba de esos lugares, volvió a resoplar cuando Jane le regreso a la realidad con un beso. Salvig le sonrió al hablar de lo "maravilloso" el que Jane hubiera encontrado la pareja ideal. Odín le palmeo la espalda, y Thor recordó la forma en que la punta de la nariz de Loki se ponía roja con el frio, o sus orejas rojas cuando le decía un cumplido.

De nuevo a la realidad, Thor decidió que tal vez si dejaba de luchar contra los recuerdos, estos se disiparían por si solos, asi que se vio envuelto en la vorágine de imágenes, de espectros de sonidos, y brillantes ojos verdes.

Jane le miraba de reojo, un asomo de sonrisa se había posado en los labios de Thor, y ella misma sonrió después de eso, más relajada.

/

Víctor cortó la llamada, sus ojos brillaban en una alegría impropia, y miro por el gran ventanal de su oficina.

/

-¿Loki?

Tony asomaba la cabeza, el aludido estaba sentado en la confortable silla detrás del escritorio que no lucia ordenado como siempre, el rostro lo tenía oculto por sus manos.

-No estoy de humor Stark.

-Se lo que paso…

Loki bufo, mirando por fin al millonario, tenía un gesto de comprensión, se enfadó consigo mismo pensando en el espectáculo que estaba dando.

-¿No te encanta lo rápido que se esparcen las buenas nuevas?

Tony se sentó, una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nada te quita el tono, ¿verdad?

-Al grano Stark, ¿qué quieres?

-Ayudarte, Erick escucho todo el alboroto que provoco tu deseo de renuncia.

-Entonces ya sabrás que Víctor no lo firmara.

-Si… Pero te recuerdo que tenemos que enviar personal de regreso, ahora con la unión de las empresas se necesita experiencia y un buen ojo.

-¿Recuerdas que no soy empresario, cierto?

-Quiero que manejes el área en Londres.

Loki le observo, los ojos muy abiertos. Había un doble sentido en las palabras de Tony, y tuvo que respirar hondo antes de responder.

-¿Cuándo?

-Antes de su boda.

-Asi que… Tomo su decisión.

Tony emitió un suspiro, recargándose en el respaldo.

-¿Creías que sería de otro modo?

Los labios de Loki se convirtieron en una sonrisa melancólica.

-Creía que dudaría…

-Estas en libertad de escoger o no mi proposición, pero piénsalo, te ayudara.

-No estoy tan acabado como todos piensan.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No hay nada que pensar, mi respuesta es afirmativa, ahora dime como convencerás a Víctor.

-Eso déjamelo a mí.

Se miraron, Tony le sonreía, por un momento Loki recordó a Peter.

-Iré a ver a Peter en la tarde.

-Dile la noticia, te ha llegado a estimar en estos días.

-Es bueno saberlo.

Anthony se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta, mientras Loki trataba de decirse a sí mismo que era lo mejor.

-Loki, muchos aprendimos a estimarte, él no es la excepción, solo es muy estúpido para darse cuenta.

-No es estima lo que busco de él, y ahora sencillamente no quiero nada.

Tony cerró la puerta y Loki marco el celular de Felicia.

-_¿Si?_

-Soy yo…

-_¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo reacciono Víctor?_

-Estupendo, me grito puta y se rehusó a firmar la renuncia, pero paso algo que no tenía en mente…

-_¿Thor llamo?_

Loki sintió todo su ser reaccionar al nombre, llevándole a una mañana en la que Thor había logrado escapar de su trabajo y Loki también, no tenía nada de especial, Loki estaba sentado en el comedor, riendo de como Thor trataba de hacer un desayuno decente, llevaba el torso desnudo y el cabello mojado después de un baño exhaustivo. Al final no había logrado no quemar el tocino. Loki se recordó regresar a la realidad.

-Anthony me dijo que podía arreglar mi regreso a Londres…

Hubo un silencio, y después Loki escucho como la voz de Felicia tembló imperceptiblemente.

-_Esto no se dice por teléfono Laufeyson…_

-Te espero aquí.

-_Llegare en veinte minutos._

-Gracias Felicia.

-_Es lo mejor Loki, lo sabes._

Colgó, y después de darse un momento, comenzó a acomodar sus cosas en las cajas. Tenía que llamar a su madre, porque realmente no le apetecía ver a Laufey. Su orgullo había querido mantener a raya los pensamientos en torno a Thor, pero al final su soledad y el sentimiento de melancolía lo vencieron, recordó las eternas pláticas entre las sabanas, o simplemente cuando se veían para tomar unos tragos y recordarse que seguían ahí, que todo era real. Ahora aquella sensación de realidad volvía todo más doloroso, más intenso y más vívido.

Abrió su agenda y cayeron un boleto, Loki lo tomo por curiosidad, y decidió que el destino era un cruel hijo de puta cuando leyó el nombre de la película… Batman.

Sonrió fríamente y lo tomo, estaba a punto de romperlo a la mitad, cuando recordó lo sucedido ese día, la sonrisa y la voz de Thor. Entonces dio un suspiro melodramático, se dijo a si mismo lo estúpido que estaba siendo y guardo de nuevo el boleto, esta vez en su cartera.

/

Thor observo la mesa, los rostros alegres de sus padres, la mirada entusiasmada de Jane, y la aprobación en el rostro de Salvig.

Sonrió irónico, si tan solo supieran lo de Loki no estarían actuando de ese modo.

Toda su vida había actuado conforme las apariencias, guardándose sus deseos entre las sombras, donde Odín no pudiera verlos y castigarle, o Frigga no le mirara decepcionada. El haber hecho lo que hizo con Loki simplemente era la revelación de su propio ser, lo que siempre quiso se encarnaba en los ojos verdes; miro a Jane, recordó la manera dulce de sus actos, y de cómo Thor a veces había deseado tener el valor de dejarla. Lo intento una vez, solo para detenerse cuando Odín le dijo que sería una buena esposa.

Miro a su padre, lo contento que estaba con todo eso, pensó amargamente en su propio sentir, cuando lo que hubiera querido era no estar ahí sentado, platicando de los invitados a la boda, si no con Loki, besándole, o tal vez en unos de sus paseos eternos, donde se tomaban de la mano y fingían que todo estaba bien.

Porque lo estaba, cuando ellos se encontraban todo dejaba de existir, y solo eran dos hombres que se querían.

A Thor le golpeo los sentimientos, con una crueldad sorprendente, no sabía cómo estaba Loki después de eso, no le había intentado llamar ese día, se estaba conformando con los recuerdos, y sabía muy bien que asi pasaría el resto de su vida, encadenado a la imagen, al espectro de su sonrisa, de su rostro, de su cuerpo, y pero aun, de su alma.

Porque Loki era todo lo que había buscado y más, y ya no se sentía capaz de seguir negando algo que sabía desde hace mucho. Suspiro resignado, porque entendía como seria su vida una vez que se casara con Jane.

Miro de nuevo, sintiendo un asco a sí mismo. Se le merecía por haber desplazado de esa forma a la única persona que realmente había logrado querer.

Jane le llamo de nuevo, Odín le miraba con severidad.

-Hijo… ¿Estas bien?

Thor miro a Frigga, los ojos de su madre le miraban preocupados.

-Sí, solo estaba distraído.

-Espero que en lo que respecta a tu traje, aun no te haces las pruebas.

-Iremos esta semana, Thor siempre es un desastre para escoger su propia ropa.

-Por dios mujer, deja de tratarlo como un niño, está a punto de casarse.

Jane exhibió una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Yo ya tengo el vestido, me lo entregaran pasado mañana.- Miro a su prometido, una emoción muda que mando un estremecimiento a Thor.- Como desearía que el tiempo pasara rápido.

-Todos…

Thor pasó los ojos azules por toda la mesa, por sus conocidos conversando sobre su futura sentencia de muerte.

"_Sabes que siempre puedes elegir, Odinson."_

La voz de Loki se hizo resonar entre sus sentidos adormilados.

-Esto está mal…

Jane congelo su sonrisa, giro a verlo preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

La mujer le miro, el vivo rostro de las esperanzas rotas, Thor se levantó, y Jane comprendió poco a poco. Los oídos de Thor palpitaban, sentía su corazón palpitar con rapidez, mientras se alejaba con paso seguro de la mesa, lejanamente escuchaba la voz de Odín y Salvig, los gritos de Frigga y Jane, salió del restaurant y sintió por una vez en su vida el control de su libertad.

No vio la persona que se acercaba a él sigilosamente, entre el mar de gente que le miraba extraño, antes de que Jane le alcanzara el disparo cruzo su pecho. Thor recordó entonces con intensidad a Loki sonriéndole.

/

**COMO FUI CAPAZ DE HACER ESTO! SOY UNA MALDITA, UNA MALDITA! Jajaja, buenooo, espero que les haya gustado, comentarios bien recibidos :D**


	18. Salvandonos

**Y pues aquí el que sigue, una disculpa a todas ustedes, por ser tan cruel con sus sentimientos, pero saben que las amo mucho, y que si bien soy cruel… Bueno, no… Si soy cruel, jaja para no adelantar nada, directo a los agradecimientos, un abrazo gigante a las siguientes personas!**

**SaSoRe-NyU**

**HikaNatsume**

**Romi Drachen Vi Britannia**

**Taitta**

**La persona que no quería que Thor fuera hacia la luz**

**Darlene Waterhouse**

**Ritsu**

**Amelia**

**MochirinaxRitsu**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**Elesafn**

**Sophie**

**bess20**

**Lucrecia Arctica**

**JobanaBallack**

**LoversByHaters **

**x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x**

**Mcfly19**

**GabrielaTaisho **

**Chibi Dhamar**

**neko-chan tsukiyomi michaelis**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**LestatOLeary **

**ilyse**

**yuriko-hime **

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**Plumaluna196**

**Gray, Kurisu, wiiplay, Bárbara, chicas muchísimas gracias ya no sé qué hacer o que decir para agradecerles! Las quiero!**

**Sin nada más que decir, excepto que espero que les guste, y que no se decepcionen :D**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capítulo 18. Salvandonos.**

Tony estaba en el sofá, acariciando las hebras doradas del cabello de su esposo, mientras ambos miraban como Peter trataba de hacer una reacción química, un trabajo escolar al cual realmente le estaba poniendo especial atención e interés.

Fue cuando sonó su celular.

Era Sif, y su voz ahogada por el llanto, diciéndole lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, Steve lo escucho por el auricular, y ambos estaban en el coche con Peter después de diez minutos.

"_Es Thor, por dios… Le dispararon… Está siendo atendido por Charles…"_

/

Loki suspiro, mientras Felicia y el trataban de mantener el ritmo de una plática que en realidad solo tenía un final. Su atención volvió a posarse al punto menos indicado, y sintió de nuevo esa extraña sensación en el pecho, mientras recordaba las palabras de Thor antes de ser encontrados por Víctor.

-¿Loki?

Felicia tenía en el sus ojos azules, y el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

-Perdón, me distraje un momento…

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No.

Mentía, porque se sentía incómodo, y todos sus sentidos estaban alertas.

_Algo pasa…_

-Luces pálido.

-Tony no me dio fecha para el viaje, pero no creo que pase de esta semana… Th…- Se interrumpió el mismo, con un súbito nudo en la garganta.- Él se casara la próxima, asi que…

-Mira, sé que quieres romper todos los lazos, pero es demasiado rápido, tal vez él tenga…

-¿Una explicación? La escogió a ella Felicia, si… Lo sé, nunca le dije lo que sentía, pero al menos esperaba que lo dudara un poco, que recapacitara, tal vez no por mí, sino por él, por su maldita libertad… Al final es un idiota que se deja manejar por los demás.

Felicia decidió no interrumpirle, y después la plática se desvió a puntos sobre el contacto que tendrían una vez Loki estuviera de nuevo en Londres, y de cómo Farbauti le regañaría por no haberles dicho apropiadamente.

Aun asi, noto como Loki parecía nervioso, y sus ojos revoloteaban por la cafetería, Felicia sabía que estaba pensando en Thor, y aunque le hubiera gustado alejarle esos pensamientos, supo que no se podría con solo su fuerza de voluntad, Thor se había instalado y echado raíces en el corazón de Loki, y ella sabía que no saldría de allí tan fácilmente.

/

Un grito se escuchó por todo el departamento de Víctor, apretó el celular con fuerza.

-¿¡Estas completamente seguro de que está muerto!?

-_Sí, no medí la distancia, y la bala le dio en el pecho, mi amigo me dijo que perdió mucha sangre._

-¡Nunca te dije que lo mataras! ¿¡Eres un idiota, acaso!?

-_Ya te dije que…_

-Si se muere no te pagare nada, y será mejor que empieces a rezar porque no lo haga.

Víctor colgó, aventando el aparato contra la mesa de centro, pensaba como, si Thor moría su venganza quedaría incompleta, sabía que el peor infierno hubiera sido que viviera con Jane, amando a Loki. Después sus pensamientos recayeron en su amiga, y su corazón se encogió un poco al pensar en lo mucho que eso podría afectarle a una de las pocas personas que realmente quería.

/

Steve, Peter y Tony llegaron a la sala, justo cuando Charles salía del cuarto de operaciones, se encontraban Sif y Fandral, los padres de Thor, Jane y Salvig, todos sobrepasados por los eventos, sin saludar se acercaron hacia el director del hospital.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo?

Charles mira a Frigga, conocía a Thor desde la universidad, y lo que había pasado también le afectaba, eran buenos amigos.

-Estamos haciendo lo que está en nuestro alcance, pero la bala perforo el pulmón derecho, perdió mucha sangre y necesitamos donadores.

Odín se adelantó a todos.

-¡Empiecen las pruebas entonces!

Charles miro a los ojos a cada uno, asintiendo suavemente.

-Señorita Bishop, necesito las pruebas y el donador cuanto antes.

La enfermera asintió y comenzó a indicarles a los posibles donantes, que eran prácticamente todos los de la sala excepto Peter, que les siguieran.

Steve se acercó a Jane, la mujer no dejaba de llorar, y su rostro reflejaba una genuina preocupación.

-Jane… ¿Qué paso?

La castaña se rompió de nuevo, mientras le contaba lo sucedido a Steve, el rubio se impresiono por las últimas palabras de Thor, y después de terminar la charla con Jane, se acercó a Tony informándole.

-¿Ósea que el rompió el compromiso?

-Lo realmente importante… ¿Crees que tenemos que avisarle a Loki?

Tony miro los ojos azules, y después a Peter que jugaba con uno de sus juguetes nuevos.

-Ambos sabemos que el amor que se tienen es reciproco, creo que él tiene más derecho de estar aquí que todos nosotros, además… Nos mataría si no le decimos.

Steve asintió, y se acercó a Peter para explicarle lo que pasaba, a la par que comenzaba a rezar para que su amigo saliera bien de una operación que bien sabía podía ser realmente peligrosa.

/

Felicia estaba a punto de inclinarse hacia Loki para despedirse cuando el celular de su amigo sonó.

-Espera un segundo…

La mujer asintió, y enfoco su atención en su bolso, mientras Loki contestaba.

Felicia recordara la forma en la que Loki pareció fraccionarse en mil pedazos, mientras gritaba completamente descontrolado el sitio en donde estaba hospitalizado Thor.

-¿Loki? ¡Loki!

Loki la ignoro, sintiendo toda su sangre abandonarle. Le habían disparado, a Thor.

Thor.

Se subió a su auto sin saber que Felicia también le seguía, hasta que arranco y escucho entre la bruma de sus pensamientos la voz de su amiga.

-Por dios Loki, dime que paso…

-Thor, Felicia… Le dispararon…

Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por las comisuras de sus ojos, piso el acelerador, y deseo poder ir más rápido, para llegar al lado de Thor cuanto antes.

/

Víctor llego lo más rápido que pudo, Jane enfoco su mirada, y le abrazo con fuerza, necesitaba un hombro en el cual desahogarse, hasta ese momento solo ella y Tony faltaban para terminar con los posibles y hasta ese momento, descartados, donantes.

-¿Qué paso?

-Le dispararon… Frente a mis ojos, Víctor si le pasa algo yo…

Víctor le miro, arrepentido y con un deje de culpa que desapareció al ver llegar a Loki, con el gesto desesperado, acercándose hacia Tony para preguntarle seguramente en donde estaba Thor. Su ira volvió a interponerse, y se justificó con Jane para acercarse hacia Loki y tomarlo de la muñeca.

-¿No sabes que tú no tienes lugar aquí?

Tony le tomo del brazo, intercediendo, mientras Loki le lanzaba una mirada furica.

-No es momento para espectáculos Doom, déjalo por la paz, después arreglaras lo que tengas que arreglar, además no sé porque demonios estas aquí.

-Jane me llamo, me necesita, al contrario de este imbécil… Lo hieren y este viene como una perra tras…

Tony le tomo del hombro con fuerza, su mirada castaña amenazante, empujándole hacia la salida de la sala.

-Si estás aquí por Jane, entonces espérala en la cafetería, porque en esta sala no tienes nada que hacer.

Jane se acercó, confundida.

-¿Pasa algo?- Su mirada se enfocó en Loki, algo no encajaba, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Loki sobre su presencia allí, cuando Kate le llamo, era su turno en las pruebas.- Dios mío…

Loki observo como Jane se caminaba hacia otra sala, y se acercó a Steve.

-¿Dónde está Thor?

-En la sala de operaciones, necesitan donantes…

-¿Qué paso Steve?

-Le dispararon en el pecho, tal vez un posible asalto… Lo lamento Loki, pero todo estará bien, es Thor… Saldrá de esta.

Loki comenzó a llorar, pero inclino su rostro para que nadie lo notara.

-¿Dónde tengo que hacer las pruebas para la donación?

-Allí… Loki escucha, el… El acababa de romper su compromiso, por eso te llamamos, porque él te necesita aquí.

Loki agradeció con una sonrisa rota, Steve le abrazo entonces, poniéndose un poco en su lugar, Thor era su mejor amigo, pero el dolor no era comparado con el de Loki.

-Habría venido aun cuando no hubiera roto nada… Gracias…

Justo entonces, Kate salió, con rapidez, y anuncio que Jane era la donante óptima. Se escucharon suspiros aliviados, y en minutos, todo se estaba preparando para la operación.

Tony llego entonces, después de lograr sacar a Víctor de la sala, busco a Steve que le dio la noticia, sonriendo con alivio y pensando que todo estaría bien, puso una mano en el hombro de Loki en modo conciliador.

-Saldrá de esta Loki…

-Tony por favor… Quiero verlo.

-No puedo hacer nada, Charles no lo permitirá.

-Solo unos segundos…

No se cumple su petición, porque la operación inicia y Loki tiene que aguantar la espera, mientras su cerebro se tortura con su imagen, con la imagen de Jane, rodeada de los parientes de Thor, de las personas que aman a Thor, Loki sabe que ella a quien aceptarían sin ningún pero, y el solo es la sombra que está sentada a un lado de Steve y Tony, mientras Peter le sostiene la mano porque el niño sospecha que si no lo hace, Loki se partirá en mil pedazos.

Loki es esa sombra que no puede preguntar nada porque nadie le conoce, Loki es esa sombra que quiere ser Jane pero no lo logra, y por ultimo Loki es esa sombra que ama a Thor con todas sus fuerzas y cuando lo sobrepasa Felicia es la única testigo de las lágrimas amargas por ser _una _sombra.

Sif le encuentra de regreso a la sala, en donde se respira un aire de tensión y esperanzas que esperan por cumplirse, le toma del brazo y le mira con rabia detrás de las lágrimas derramadas por su amigo.

-¿Cómo tienes el maldito descaro de estar aquí?

-Soy su amigo, ¿podrías dejar estas estupideces a un lado?

-Vete.

Loki le mira, el también siente la rabia por su cuerpo, y toma con fuerza la mano de Sif.

-Deja de jugar con mi paciencia.

La suelta y se gira, caminando hacia su destino, Jane sigue recostada en el sofá, aun resintiendo la donación, sus manos están frías, y su rostro pálido.

Quiere obtener una respuesta por el comportamiento de Thor, por un segundo en ese restaurant creyó que estaba perdiendo para siempre a la persona que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, ve a Loki entrar a la sala, y su irónico reciente estado de lucidez le ayudan a descifrar algo que escucho de los labios de Thor, antes de que llegaran al hospital, antes de que se desmayara por completo.

Jane observa los ojos rojizos de Loki, y las mejillas en el mismo tono, ha estado llorando, recuerda a Thor murmurando insistentemente, no es el nombre de ella, es de otra persona, una que recuerda a través de la bruma de la muerte y la vida. La castaña contempla como los ojos verdes de Loki revolotean angustiados por toda la sala, mira como Tony le da una palmada en su espalda, sus pensamientos le traen los ojos de Thor, encendidos al pronunciar el nombre de Loki en una plática ocasional durante la comida.

Jane niega, porque es imposible, siente su cabeza ir y venir en recuerdos y pedazos de memoria que prefería ignorar.

"_Llegare tarde, estaré con Tony."_

"_Thor… Eh… ¡Si claro! Está en el baño… Le diré que llamaste."_

"_Loki y yo no estamos bien… Ha estado algo ausente…"_

Las orbes castañas de Jane se detienen en Loki, mirándolo, examinándolo, y sabe que si alguien le mostrara una imagen de ella misma en ese momento luciría igual que el… Por ultimo su mente completa el rompecabezas, el borroso recuerdo de Thor, ensangrentado y murmurando "Loki", le golpea con una intensidad cruel.

Se levanta, haciendo caso omiso a Frigga, es como si estuviera en un estado de ensoñación, antes de salir sus ojos se topan con los de Loki, y lo sabe, ahora todo es claro. Camina por los pasillos, un renovado llanto, ahora un poco más amargo, llega a la cafetería y ve a Víctor jugueteando con una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Es como el soporte y la información que necesita. Víctor le mira y le toma de los hombros, porque algo anda aun peor, le ayuda a salir a un espacio con más privacidad, y cuando nota la desesperación, la ira y el dolor en su mirada, Víctor también se entera, Jane le toma con fuerza del saco, su voz rota.

-¿¡Es Loki, verdad!? ¡Es Loki!

Víctor le abraza, y murmura un "si" contra su oído, Jane ve por fin su mundo desmoronarse, el mundo que era Thor y que ahora no es nada.

-¡¿Desde cuándo?!

-No lo sé…

-¿Lo sabias?

Víctor agacha la cabeza, Jane le mira descargando un poco su ira.

-Sí, los descubrí…

-¡¿Cómo los descubriste?! ¡Quiero saberlo todo!

Víctor asiente, y le cuenta todo, tratando de que Jane no se desplome, pero al contrario, su mirada se vuelve más centrada, más fuerte, y el entiende de nuevo, porque ha sido su amigo por años.

-Pero él te escogió…

La mirada castaña se enfurece.

-No… Rompió el compromiso… Pero ahora ya no puede, porque Loki no lo sabe, y yo lo salve, lo perdonare.

-Loki se ira a Londres esta semana.

Jane esboza una sonrisa rota, mientras caminan de regreso, agradece a Víctor y le indica que ira a verlo más tarde. Víctor se va, tiene un pago que hacer.

Mientras Jane regresa, y se coloca una máscara que nunca pudo imaginar como suya.

-¿Loki?

Ambos se miran a los ojos, y todo es tan intenso, tan real, se deshacen de las apariencias, Loki mira desafiante, y se incorpora, encuentran una esquina apartada, bajo la mirada de Steve, Tony, Sif y Frigga que ha estado observando desde hace un buen rato.

-¿Víctor te lo dijo?

-Thor lo confeso…- Jane observa y mide la reacción, Loki no deja que le mire el repentino fallo en su fría mirada, y sonríe malicioso.- Lo perdone, nos amamos… Nos casaremos.

-Mis más grandes felicitaciones, pero me temo que el regalo te lo puedo dar después, como veras, tu prometido esta grave, y realmente deseo estar al pendiente de su salud… Ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

Jane le deja terminar, antes de que la bofetada impacte en la mejilla de Loki, que permanece imperturbable, Jane sisea, de nuevo enfurecida.

-¡Vete de aquí, no eras más que un buen rato!

-No, no fue "un buen rato", fue un buen medio año.

Jane siente el asco remolinarse en su estómago, entiende todas esas veces en las que Thor no la toco, poniendo excusas de todo tipo, mira de arriba abajo a Loki, y sonríe despectiva.

-Todo lo que alardees, pero al final, estaremos juntos.

Loki está a punto de contestar, cuando Charles sale e informa de la situación, Loki siente el alivio recorrer su cuerpo, se adelanta unos pasos, pero es Jane la que pregunta, con una sonrisa inmensa.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Ahora no…

Loki deshace el camino que anduvo, las palabras de Charles se hacen más lejanas, y Felicia es quien le toma la mano.

-¿Qué paso?

-Está bien…

Felicia le acaricia la mejilla, como cuando eran niños y Loki era presa de las bromas de sus compañeros de clase.

-¿Entonces qué pasa?

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí…

Steve es quien le interrumpe, con una mano en su hombro.

-Eres quien más derecho tiene, ahora… Charles no lo dijo porque supo entender que sería una imprudencia…

Loki frunce el ceño, sin comprender.

-Thor te llama, Charles es buen amigo nuestro, puedes entrar con las precauciones necesarias, y nadie tiene que vernos por supuesto.

Es como un aire renovador, los ojos de Loki se iluminan, y Felicia deja que Steve le encamine hacia un pasillo, en donde Kate le releva, indica a Loki que le siga, y ella es quien le hace sentir más tranquilo, y más apegado a la realidad, con su voz dulce pero decidida, y su ayuda al ponerle la bata esterilizada, Charles entra minutos después.

-Asi que tú eras el del cine…

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada, soy Charles, Erick me ha dicho de lo tuyo con Thor, asi que… Este es un favor por algo que le debía desde hace mucho, el pobre no ha dejado de decir tu nombre.

Loki siente una alegría inmensa recorrerle, y esta incrementa cuando entra al cuarto, en el cual resuena el típico sonido del monitor cardiaco y por la respiración acompasada de Thor, recostado en la cama, Loki piensa que ese no es un lugar para él, y se acerca con cuidado, con temor de que algo malo suceda si se equivoca al dar un paso.

Llega a su lado, y acaricia la mano, mientras sonríe y las lágrimas caen de las comisuras de sus ojos.

Es Thor, está vivo, está a salvo y para Loki eso es suficiente, acomoda su cabello dorado, y solo espera el momento en el que esos ojos azules que tanto ama vuelvan a abrirse.

/

**Awww, en dos capítulos acaba esta historia! Por lo tanto ya se imaginaran lo intensos que estarán, lalala, estoy sintiendo la nostalgia golpearme… Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte del fin (ajá) Comentarios, dudas, quejas, ya saben que por aquí ando!**

**Por cierto la enfermera es Kate Bishop, de Young Avengers, me enamore de ella y de todo el grupo, quiero el nuevo número que saldrá este mes!**


	19. Porque al final solo eran las personas

**Ultimo! Lo que sigue es mi buena tradición de epilogo. Debo decir que me guardare todos mis sentimientos para este, solo les adelanto que desde ahorita estoy llorando como idiota (?) Espero que les agrade este último capítulo, sin nada más que decir, un abrazo gigante y lleno de amor a estas personas, que siguen hasta el final, con esta locura!**

**Mcfly19**

**GabrielaTaisho**

**neko-chan tsukiyomi michaelis **

**Taitta **

**usuratonkashi**

**JobanaBallack**

**Lucrecia Arctica**

**Chibi Dhamar**

**Plumaluna196**

**Amelia**

**Sophie**

**Yiyukimo-ak**

**yuriko-hime**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**Lune de Barlon**

**Ritsu**

**Centauro Zafiro**

**LoversByHaters**

**Untamed-Valkyrie**

**Ilyse**

**Gray, Dani, Bárbara, wiiplay, es el último de otra historia, y no saben lo feliz que me hacen porque siguen aquí, leyéndome, espero que se queden por más tiempo, y en el epilogo de esta cosa fea. Las quiero mucho, mucho!**

**Sin nada más que decir ;.; Espero que les guste…**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capítulo 19. Porque al final solo eran las personas equivocadas.**

Era una fiesta, o al menos se sentía como si fuera una fiesta, el espacio estaba lleno de luces psicodélicas, y había un extraño ambiente familiar, parecía haber pasado toda una existencia en ese lugar de calor, de música cadenciosa.

Había algo que le llamaba con fuerza, era un sentimiento de atracción muy grande, como si lo que encontraría a continuación fuera un parte aguas, el principio y el fin de él mismo.

Thor le vuelve a ver, con sus miembros larguiruchos y delgados, el perfil elegante, el cabello negro, y los ojos maldita e imposiblemente verdes.

A su lado esta él mismo, y Thor recuerda, es la fiesta en donde se conocieron.

Es Loki sonriendo al lado de su otro yo, es Loki ocupando toda la mente de Thor, porque ya no hay fiesta, ya no hay música, solo esta Loki, el Loki que ama, y al que no dejaría por nada del mundo.

Es el Loki que se desvanece, con toda su nostálgica gloria, en un borrón de imágenes.

Ahora es Jane, mirándolo con un creciente pavor, y es un dolor en el pecho que sangra.

_Ah._

Le dispararon.

Y es Jane de nuevo en esa ambulancia, Thor se ve a sí mismo recostado, sangrando profusamente y llamando a Loki.

El Loki de la fiesta, el de los ojos verdes, SU Loki.

Hay una voz que le llama, una voz que le seduce, una voz que parece haber escuchado por siempre, pero en realidad solo ha tenido el placer de hacerlo desde esa fiesta.

Es una voz que se escucha rota, y Thor quiere golpearse contra algo, maldecirse mil veces, porque esa voz no debería de sonar tan dolida, esa voz está hecha para risas que se van con el viento.

_Despierta._

Thor quiere hacerlo, pero tiene la espalda desnuda y blanca de Loki, le acaricia furtivamente, y se arrepiente por no haberle dicho que lo ama, por haber tardado tanto, se arrepiente de todo.

_Despierta, por favor._

Son unos labios rosados, que se curvan en una sonrisa de malas intenciones, y le susurra travesuras al oído.

Thor abre los ojos, porque la voz le indica que lo haga, y quiere limpiar esas lágrimas en las mejillas rojizas de Loki.

Es Loki, que sonríe porque Thor despertó, porque está a salvo.

Y es Thor, que lastimándose la garganta susurra, mientras mira esos ojos.

-No llores…

Loki no le hace caso, suelta un par de lágrimas más, y Thor piensa que es injusto que alguien se vea bien incluso llorando, es cuando el dolor regresa con potencia, y ahoga un gemido de dolor, antes de que pueda decir algo o retener a Loki, él ya ha salido en busca de Charles, el corazón palpitándole cuando el doctor corre hacia el cuarto, de nuevo todo se empieza a movilizar, es como si los dos días anteriores el tiempo hubiera dado indulgencia y ahora recaía un pesado ambiente.

Ya no hay tanta concurrencia en la sala, los familiares de Thor, Jane y Loki son los únicos que no se han movido de allí, aunque Jane está en la sala principal, y Loki ha tenido que esconderse en los rincones, y cuando Kate le llama entraba sigilosamente hasta el cuarto en donde Thor yacía aun inconsciente.

Por eso, la realidad vuelve a golpear a Loki, cuando Charles sale a anunciar el suceso, y Odín entra con Frigga, mientras la última le toma la mano a Jane indulgentemente, se supone que solo tendría que entrar una persona, pero la condición del padre de Thor les da una ventaja enorme, asi que Charles le manda una mirada de compasión y se aproxima a él, cuando todos están lo suficientemente lejos para notarlo.

-Está muy confundido…

-¿Pero está bien? ¿Ya no hay nada que temer?

Charles sonríe, una mano en el hombro de Loki, de repente tiene ganas de que nunca se separe, necesita apoyo, le tiemblan las rodillas, porque sabe que le contaran lo que paso, como Jane dono la sangre, y entonces Loki lo perderá, porque Thor es un montón de normas morales que le impiden actuar contra sus deseos, Thor es años de mantener a la gente contenta.

Thor es lo que Loki no, mientras Thor estaba en el equipo de americano de la escuela por complacer a su padre, Loki estaba ocupado en sus libros de poesía, haciendo rabiar a Laufey.

Loki mira desde su escondite como Steve llega puntual, y Kate le recibe con la buena noticia, el fantasma de una sonrisa sin fuerzas se instala en su rostro cuando los ojos azules de Steve se clavan en él.

-Sabíamos que lo lograría.

Loki asiente, las ojeras visibles, y su rostro aún más pálido de lo normal, no ha dormido, no cuando lo único que veía en sueños eran pesadillas sobre su vida sin Thor.

-¿Ya lo averiguo?

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes en quien estamos pensando…

-Supongo…

-¿Lo has visto?

-No, solo cuando despertó, estaba con el… Pero como comprenderás…

Steve miro como Loki trataba de no decir lo que en realidad quería expresar, algo fue entendido en los ojos verdes.

-¿Dónde está Tony?

-Llegara aquí en cinco minutos… ¿Por qué?

-Steve, si Thor pregunta, dile que no me has visto.

-¿Qué harás?

Loki sonrió, una sonrisa de travesuras, una sonrisa de juvenil malicia, y en el fondo, una sonrisa melancólica y triste, una sonrisa de sacrificio.

-Jugar.

Steve no pudo detener el paso firme de Loki por el pasillo, y deseo poder acompañarlo a donde quiera que el fuese, fue allí cuando Frigga salió de la habitación de Thor, sus ojos buscando ansiosamente algo.

-¿Steve?

El pediatra se acercó con rapidez, saludando a penas antes de que la mujer le interrumpiera.

-¿Dónde está?

-Disculpe, no se de quien me habla…

-El chico, el de cabello negro.

Steve sintió una creciente confusión inundar el ambiente.

-¿Loki?

Frigga sonrió, débilmente.

-Sí, ¿dónde está?

-Se fue…

-Steve, tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿Tú sabes que es lo que pasa entre mi hijo y él?

-Disculpe, pero no sé a qué se refiere…

-Ahora mismo, Thor está enterándose de la transfusión de sangre, y se lo que pasara después, ese chico tiene que estar a su lado…

En ese instante, Tony apareció, su rostro un tanto preocupado.

-Tony, ¿viste a Loki salir?

-No, ¿pasa algo?

Frigga miro a ambos hombres, tratando de encontrar una posible solución a lo que se avecinaba.

/

-Pensé que tardarías menos, pero supongo que estabas muy ocupado.

Loki sonrió, una forma torcida de maligna diversión.

-Limpiando tu desorden por última vez.

-¿Eso se puede interpretar como que murió?

A Víctor le brillaron los ojos en felicidad impropia, Loki no dejo caer su máscara.

-No, mala suerte… Pero se de alguien que puede hacerlo.

-¿Me estas amenazando? ¿Tú?

-Ohh, claro que lo hago… La última vez te pedí que no le hicieras nada, pero observando la situación actual… Déjame ponerte todo más claro, cariño.- Víctor se maldijo, su corazón dolió con la simple mención de la palabra.- No le volverás a tocar ni un cabello a Thor.

Víctor soltó una seca risotada.

-¿Esa fue una afirmación? Porque estoy dispuesto a hacerte suplicar.

-El único que siempre suplico fuiste tú, todavía tengo grabados tus patéticos gemidos por mi causa… Oh Víctor, claro que es una afirmación, y creo que lo cumplirás muy bien.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-¿Sabes lo que Tony Stark podría hacerte si descubre que lo de Peter fue tu culpa?

El color abandono el rostro de Víctor, la confianza desapareció, y el enojo reemplazo sus facciones.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-De la verdad, ¿no creíste que no tendría una carta contra ti, verdad?

-No estoy para juegos Loki, y te aseguro que no querrás jugar conmigo.

-Lo mismo digo, Víctor… Escúchame, haremos esto más entretenido.- El ambiente tenso parecía inundar incluso fuera del despacho.- Te propongo algo, en honor por los viejos tiempos.

En ese punto Loki guiño un ojo, Víctor sonrió, era, efectivamente, como los viejos tiempos.

-Ahora lo engañaras a él.

-Oh no, creo que entiendes que todo entre tú y yo, quedo muy sepultado en el momento en el que decidiste que era algo bueno herir a Thor… Dejémonos de preposiciones tontas, ¿quieres?

-Muy bien entonces, escucho.

Víctor sabía que ese era el camino correcto, conocía a Loki, y si él sabía algo sobre lo involucrado que estuvo en el secuestro del hijo de Tony Stark, entonces le convenía mantener una "buena" relación.

-Me iré a Londres, sin Thor… Tu no lo lastimaras, porque yo no me acercare a él.- Loki entendía la forma de actuar de Víctor, y que por mucho que supiera acerca del secuestro, no lo podría tener por siempre de ese modo.- Nos beneficia a ambos, si es que valoras más tu empresa por sobre tus absurdos sentimientos hacia mí.

-En otro tiempo lo hice… Supongo, y en base al conocerte, que hay un pero.

Esta vez fue Loki quien rio, fría y suavemente.

-No me acercare a él, pero en este trato no se trata el caso en el que Thor llegara a acercarse a mí.

-¿Todavía tienes ese tonto sueño? El eligió a Jane, creo que debes asumirlo.

-Entonces, y como te dije, no tienes por qué temer…

-Supongo que tienes archivos.

-Toda una conversación de hecho, y muchas pruebas.

Víctor sonríe, resignado.

-Creo que nunca dejare de estar enamorado de ti.

-Eres halagador…

Y eso fue lo último que se escuchó, la puerta se cerró tras Loki, y Víctor supo que tal vez esa sería la última vez que le vería.

/

-Sabes que no importa, no me importa…

-A mi si, eres buena Jane, te mereces más, mereces alguien que realmente te amé.

-Tú eres a quien amo, nadie más que tú.

-Yo no te amo a ti.

Jane dejo escapar un sollozo, apretando su agarre en el brazo de Thor.

-No lo amas a él, lo sabes, solo estás confundido.

Thor tomo las pequeñas manos, apartándolas con cuidado.

-No Jane, y te pido que me perdones por el engaño, y por dejar que avanzara tanto, algún día, me perdonaras _en serio._

Jane negó con fuerza, pero Charles entro, con sus ojos azules arrepentidos por haber entrado en ese momento inoportuno.

-Disculpen… Tengo que revisar a Thor.

Jane oculto su rostro entre mechones de cabello castaño, asintió débilmente y dio un beso distraído en la mejilla del rubio.

-Te metiste en algo serio, ¿eh?

-Gracias por todo Charles.

-Bueno, lo mío con Erick no fue fácil, y a veces solo necesitas una pequeña ayuda.

-Tarde mucho.

-Él no se separó de ti, realmente te quiere, de hecho…

La voz fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abría, dando paso a Kate, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Hey fortachón!

Thor sonrió, débil aun.

-Kate…

-¡Necesitas comer rubio enorme!

Y acto seguido, Loki entro con una bandeja, el rostro tímido, y los ojos verdes captaron los azules de inmediato.

-Bien, supongo que no hago falta, avísame Loki.

Loki asintió, sonriendo en agradecimiento. La puerta se cerró y se acercó lentamente hacia el rubio.

-Te gusta ser muy dramático, ¿verdad?

-También te extrañe.

Loki entonces dejo salir un suspiro lastimero, las orbes verdes viviéndose mar, Thor le atrajo de la cintura, en una abrazo que de alguna manera se sentía extraño.

-Te amo Loki…

-Lo dices porque te traje comida.

Los labios se acercaron y Thor trato de retomar los días perdidos, las palabras no dichas, y los retrasos innecesarios.

-Te amo como no tienes idea…

Loki reprimió un sollozo, asintiendo, acaricio el cuello de Thor mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Sabes que yo también te amo…

Y volvió a besarle, con más intensidad, con más fuego, tratando de dar una disculpa por adelantado.

Se separaron y por acoplo de Loki, Thor pudo permanecer quito mientras Loki le daba cuidadosamente de comer, el rubio se imaginó asi el resto de su vida, y una sensación cálida le inundo el pecho, acaricio la mejilla pálida, y el cabello negro.

-Gracias…

Loki le obsequio una sonrisa, mientras retenía la mano que seguía en su mejilla.

/

Thor miraba la sala con una curiosidad y extrañeza propia de una persona que nunca había puesto un pie en un hospital, Jane había salido ya y ahora evitaba mirar a su padre y sus ojos implacables de coronel. Era su día de salida, y Loki no hacia aparición.

-No sé lo que paso para que hicieras lo que hiciste en el restaurant, pero creo que ahora no tienes duda alguna, o no harás un berrinche, ¿verdad?

-Si lo que esperas es oírme decir que lo que paso fue un capricho, estás mal, tome una decisión, y eso no cambia ahora, estaré profundamente agradecido hacia Jane, pero si me uno a ella, simplemente terminaremos odiándonos.

-Thor, te lo advierto, Jane es una buena mujer, no te permitiré que le falles de esa manera.

-No niego que sea una buena mujer, lo que quiero que entiendas es que no es la persona quien amo…

Odín interrumpió, incrédulo por lo que su único hijo decía.

-¡¿Entonces, hazme el favor de decirme quien es tu nuevo capricho?!

-Se llama Loki…

Thor observo como Jane entraba de nuevo, con los ojos refulgiendo en lágrimas, Odín parecía más pálido, el enojo yendo a cada terminación de su cuerpo, había criado a su hijo de forma totalmente correcta, y para alguien como él, el simple hecho de la mención de que Thor estuviera con otro hombre era más que humillante.

-¿De qué va esta locura?

-No es una locura, Thor me lo dijo…- El rostro de Thor se convirtió en incomprensión pura.- El, fue un desliz Odín, y yo ya lo he perdonado.- Esta vez miro los ojos azules de Thor.- Te perdono, no me importa, te enseñare a quererme, y todo estará bien.

La herida comenzó a dolerle, los músculos se tensaron, de repente era como si la herida no fuera en el pecho, sino en todo su cuerpo.

-¡¿Un desliz?!

El siseo furioso de Odín hizo eco en las paredes blancas.

-No, no fue eso, no me importa si tú no lo crees, si no te interesa. Lo escojo a él, por sobre lo que pienses, me he pasado la vida tratando de complacerte, ahora es distinto.

-¡¿Entonces dónde está el?! ¿¡Donde está la persona que defiendes con tanto ahínco, contra mí, contra la mujer que te ama!?

Thor sintió una sensación de pánico inundarle, no sabía en donde se encontraba Loki, y la necesidad de tenerlo cerca era muy grande.

-No necesita estar aquí, dejare que todo esto pase, y que tú te calmes, ya le he pedido una disculpa a Jane, pero no te la pediré a ti.

-Espero que entiendas lo que tus acciones desencadenaran.

-Lo se padre, y por primera vez, no me importa.

Salió de allí, con la maleta en mano, encontró a Frigga en el camino, los ojos de su madre rebozaban de entendimiento.

-No soy tu padre… Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Claro que si madre, y espero que llegues a conocerlo pronto.

-¿Dónde está?

Steve interrumpió, el gesto vacilante.

-Loki partió ayer…

Thor creyó que la herida se había abierto y trasladado al punto verdaderamente letal de su anatomía.

-¿Qué?

-No sabemos a dónde…

Frigga le tomo del brazo, a Thor le costó una milésima de segundo para que su cuerpo respondiera a sus pensamientos, salió del hospital con rapidez, tratando de pensar que tal vez, no era demasiado tarde para empezar una nueva vida.

/

**Epilogo… Allá vamos, y mientras lloro por adelantado, infinitos gracias, por llegar hasta aquí.**

**Nos vemos, quejas y comentarios, aquí estoy.**


	20. Epilogo

**El Final de finales de esta historia… No saben lo mucho que me costó escribir el último punto, la última palabra, la última escena, (amable consejo: nunca pongan el soundtrack de Life of Pi cuando terminan una historia). Esto empezó con la imagen mental de una fiesta, en donde estaban Loki y Thor mirándose a través de una mesa con cuatro bebidas, porque no estarían solos, Thor estaría junto a Jane, y por alguna extraña razón Loki estaría junto a Víctor Von Doom, cuando menos lo espere mis dedos ya estaban tecleando el primer párrafo, y después el título de la historia.**

**Otra más termina, y espero sinceramente que les guste, aunque no quiero pedir mucho y si solo les agrada aun asi me harían la rara más feliz.**

**Mis últimos agradecimientos van para estas personas, pero recuerdo a cada una de las que comentaron en algún punto de esta historia. Muchas gracias, porque alentaron a seguir, y me salvaron a veces de la cosa llamada realidad.**

**Y4mis3th (Me alegra que comentaras)**

**kaname lin-chan**

**SaSoRe-NyU **

**neko-chan tsukiyomi michaelis**

**Amelia**

**yui-nesan**

**Chibi Dhamar**

**Gabriela Taisho**

**HikaNatsume**

**Ilyse**

**Maru de Kusanagi **

**LoversByHaters**

**Kirbysama382**

**Now-give-us-a-kiss**

**Gray, por sus incontables palabras de aliento. Kurisu, por todas esas veces en las que sin saberlo me sacaba una sonrisa. Bárbara, porque siempre ha sido muy amable y fue toda una sorpresa saber que me leía. Wiiplay, por decirme "sigue escribiendo" en todos sus mensajes. Un abrazo y un beso horriblemente empalagoso para todas ustedes.**

**Sin nada más que decir por el momento, y esperando con todo mi corazón que les agrade, dedicado a TODAS ustedes…**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capítulo 20. Epilogo.**

-¡Tony!

El aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa, las manos de Thor están en sus hombros sacudiéndolo casi frenéticamente.

-¡¿Hey, que pasa?!

-¡Loki! ¿¡Te dijo algo!?

Tony entendió de repente, tomo de los hombros a Thor y lo miro seriamente.

-Nada, Steve me lo dijo a penas, ayer fue a ver a Peter pero no nos quiere decir nada de lo que Loki le dijo…- Thor paso una mano por su cabello con la desesperación asentándose por todo su cuerpo.- Escucha, tal vez…- Los ojos azules se posaron en el con una esperanza creciéndole en el pecho, Steve salía en ese instante del hospital, pero no solo, atrás estaban las personas que Thor quería dejar atrás.- Le dieron trabajo en Londres, no sé en donde…

No tuvo que decir más porque Thor ya estaba parando un taxi, rogando porque mágicamente pudiera llegar con Loki donde quiera que estuviese.

Frigga miro el auto partir y después saludo a Tony, con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Steve se colocaba a su lado.

-¿Le dijiste?

-No, solo le dije en donde comenzar.

-¿Crees que lo encuentre?

-Lo dudo mucho, al menos no ahora, pasara algún tiempo, pero Loki asi nos lo pidió.

-¿De qué están hablando? ¡¿Estaban de acuerdo con todo esto?!

Steve miro a su esposo, para después dar un suspiro cansado y tratar de explicarle a Frigga sus motivos.

/

Sonó el timbre demasiadas veces como para saber que tenían que abandonar la calidez de las sabanas, Tony salto una maldición, y Steve se apresuró hacia la puerta, cualquier persona que tocara a las cuatro de la madrugada a su casa debía de estar en serios problemas.

Abrió la puerta y el rostro cansado y algo triste de Loki le recibió.

-¿Loki?

-¿Puedo pasar?

Las mejillas de Steve se tiñeron de rosa, avergonzado por su "poca educación", Tony salía colocándose una camiseta roja.

-¿Loki?

El aludido hizo un gesto vago de saludo, y los tres se sentaron, tanto Tony como Steve mirando incomodos el gesto ausente de Loki.

-Necesito un favor…

-¿No pudiste esperar hasta mañana?

-¡Tony!- El otro solo encogió los hombros y Loki sonrió de lado.- Claro Loki, lo que esté a nuestro alcance.

-Lo cual es mucho decir porque tengo que recordar que soy poseedor de una gran fortuna.

-He llegado a un arreglo con Víctor.

-¿El bastardo lo admitió?

-Lo conozco desde hace años, es más que suficiente como para entender el significado oculto en sus palabras.

-¿Y a qué acuerdo llegaron?

Hubo un silencio tenso, Loki soltó una leve y fría risa y Steve de buena gana lo hubiera abrazado.

-Me iré a Londres, por el trabajo que me propusiste Tony…

-¿¡Dejaras a Thor solo, en esas condiciones!?

Steve tomo del antebrazo a Tony obligándolo a que volviera a sentarse.

-¡Déjalo terminar Anthony!

-Hable con Charles, me dijo que Thor salía mañana en la tarde, está mejor, mucho mejor… El trato es básicamente, yo no me acercare a Thor, por eso me iré a Londres…

-Espero la parte en la que el "pero" haga aparición.

-No sé cómo no fuimos a la misma universidad Stark, hubiera sido hi-la-ran-te.

-¿Y dejar a Steve sin mi gloriosa presencia?

El rubio se sonrojo, pero imito una tos a lo que Loki sonrió abiertamente alzando una ceja.

-Pero si Thor es quien me busca, entonces Víctor no hará nada contra él.

-¿Y quién dice que Víctor te hará caso? Déjame decirte que la obsesión que tiene hacia ti no es suficiente.

Loki giro los ojos, por un momento estuvo tentado a decirles toda la verdad, pero Loki no podía cambiar esa parte de el mismo, en la que se protegía con lo que fuera, y no iba a perder su arma más infalible en contra de Víctor. No podía decirles nada sobre el secuestro, y estaba seguro que Víctor no lo volvería a intentar.

-Digamos que tengo una carta poderosa contra el…

-Si tú lo dices…

-Si todo está muy bien, pero… ¿Qué va a pasar con Thor?

La voz de Steve interrumpió los pensamientos de los otros, el gesto seguro de Loki se descompuso un poco, trago con dificultad.

-Si te soy sincero, quisiera poder pensar que en serio me ama, y que todo estará bien, pero tengo miedo…

Tony hablo, sus palabras se tornaron serias y firmes.

-Esto es una prueba Loki, para ti y para él; ya engañaste a Víctor, ¿quién nos asegura que no engañaras a Thor también? El ya dejo a Jane, ¿quién asegura que no te dejara a ti con el tiempo?

-Tan elocuente… Pero si, básicamente.

-¿Qué pasara si nos pregunta?

-No le dirán nada, por favor… No quiero arriesgarme.

-¿Sabes que no podría acabar como tú quieres que acabe, cierto?

Loki asintió, casi con dolor.

-Veremos…

/

Thor caminaba impotente, el enojo y la frustración hirviendo por sus venas.

¿Londres?

¿Por qué Loki estaría en Londres?

¿Por qué Loki lo dejaría?

Salió del aeropuerto, burlándose de sí mismo; sin dinero, sin el pasaporte… ¿Dónde pretendía llegar?

Tomo de nuevo un taxi y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, llego a su edificio, entrando a su departamento, encontró que Jane le esperaba. Thor rodo los ojos, sabiéndose incapaz de volver a tener un enfrentamiento con ella.

-Sabía que vendrías.

-Solo vengo por mis cosas.

-Él te dejo, y aun asi piensas seguirlo…

-Él no me dejo.- Era un suspiro más para el que para la mujer que le seguía hasta la habitación.- Jane, déjame solo, por favor.

-¿Eso es lo que me das a cambio por tantos años de amor incondicional hacia ti?

Thor la encaro, con una maleta vacía entre las manos.

-Sí, no fue la manera, todo lo contrario, pero _trate_ de que en ese tiempo siguiera la mentira hacia mí mismo, trate de seguir pensando que todo lo que hacía para contigo era lo correcto, pero no lo era, y no lo será… Tú estabas dispuesta a atarte conmigo pero yo no, no estoy dispuesto a hacernos pasar por una vida infeliz.

-Con el tiemp…

-¡NO! ¡No podrás hacer que mis sentimientos cambien "con el tiempo"! ¡Lo amo a él, desde el primer instante, piensa lo que quieras! Lo que te hice lo estoy pagando… ¿¡Quieres saberlo!? ¡El me dejo, si! ¡Pero no permitiré que se vaya asi como asi! ¡No lo dejare ir!

-¡Eso es lo que yo hago contigo! ¡Me aferro a ti como tú te aferras con el!

-¡Jane entiende que no es lo mismo! ¡Me aferro a él, porque me ama!

-Pensé que tú me amabas…

-No, Jane… Tú creíste pensar que te amaba.

Los ojos de Jane se aguaron, pero dio una risa despectiva, mirando como Thor llenaba la maleta y buscaba los documentos necesarios para su viaje.

-Entonces solo espero que no lo encuentres, que te haga lo mismo que le hizo a mi amigo, que sufras lo que yo…

Thor escucho como se cerró la puerta y solo entonces dejo salir ese lamento roto, marco el número de Tony y espero.

-_¿Qué paso?_

-Necesito que me prestes un poco de dinero Tony, tengo que viajar cuanto antes, y ni siquiera se en dónde empezar…

-_Claro, te hare un deposito, y te veremos en el aeropuerto para darte un poco de efectivo… Cálmate Thor, piensa con la cabeza fría… _

-No puedo Tony, tengo miedo de perderlo.

Hubo un silencio, que Thor no noto, porque los silencios de repente estaban llenos de Loki.

-_No lo harás…_

-Gracias amigo…

Después de la respuesta de Tony, Thor termino de recoger sus cosas, y saco dos maletas, con lo necesario, sabía que Jane después tiraría lo demás, pero no le interesaba realmente.

Salió y miro como Jane estaba en el comedor con una taza entre las manos, Thor se detuvo un momento, debatiéndose entre pedirle disculpas o dejar que los últimos fragmentos de amor terminaran de romperse.

Jane se mordió los labios cuando Thor salió sin decir ni una palabra, a mitad del pasillo a Thor le pareció escuchar como algo se impactaba en el suelo y se rompía en varios pedazos.

Hizo de nuevo un viaje en silencio, escuchaba vagamente como el conductor trataba de hacerle una plática para amenizar el viaje, pero su cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos y en esas pocas horas supo que no quería pasar el resto de su existencia de ese modo, con cada esquina repleta de recuerdos con Loki, aunque no hubieran pasado ni siquiera por allí, su risa hacía eco y sus ojos parecían grabados en sus retinas, pago con desgana y se encontró con que efectivamente, sus amigos le esperaban.

-Tratare de hacer una búsqueda, te informare a penas sepa algo…

Steve le miro, dando unas palmadas en su hombro como apoyo.

-Lo encontraras Thor.

Tony sonrió, estirando una mano, entre sus dedos había un boleto de avión.

-Me tome la libertad ricitos.

Thor sonrió vagamente, agradeciendo el gesto de sus amigos.

-Algún día les pagare.

-Ya lo hiciste, y sinceramente me quito el peso de encima al devolverte el favor por presentarme a este semental.

-¡Por dios, Anthony, cierra la boca!

Ninguno se despidió y después de lo que pareció mucho tiempo Thor se encontraba sentado del lado de la ventanilla, una azafata caminaba en el pasillo, amable ofreciendo bebidas o preguntando sobre la comodidad de los pasajeros. Si Thor no hubiera pensado en Loki tal vez hubiera notado que la muchacha le pregunto dos veces sobre si no necesitaba algo.

Tenía los audífonos puestos y trataba de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera el pensamiento insistente de que le estaba perdiendo.

Le hubiera gustado decirle antes, le hubiera gustado hacer las cosas bien, le hubiera gustado no haber lastimado a varias personas en el proceso, pero al final sabía que lo que había pasado tenía que haber sucedido, porque si no para empezar, nunca se hubieran conocido, maldijo al destino y al universo por su infinita ironía, y en medio de maldiciones que terminaban en suplicas con volver a besar los labios rojizos de Loki, Thor se quede dormido, queriendo recordar el sabor de Loki, la última vez que probo su esencia.

/

-¿Si?

-_Tomo el siguiente vuelo que había para Londres._

-¡¿Puede volar en su condición?!

-_Ya lo hizo, de todos modos…_

-Arreglaste todo, ¿verdad?

-_¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy un romántico empedernido._

-Eres un idiota Stark.

-_¿Qué te pareció el departamento?_

-Sigo en el aeropuerto…

-_¿Por qué?_

-Creo que revolvieron mi equipaje…

Hubo una risa al otro lado de la línea y Loki se prometió que la próxima vez que viera a Tony Stark le dejaría un lindo adorno en el rostro, colgó pero se le escapo una sonrisa de sus labios, mientras esperaba que Thor estuviera bien. Se sentó y tomo el tiempo antes de volver a preguntar si ya habían encontrado sus maletas.

/

El destino a veces era un hijo de puta, de eso no cabía ninguna duda, las pruebas se presentaban, pero siempre lo hacían para medir la capacidad de una persona de superarlas, la capacidad de aferrarse y seguir adelante.

Thor llega y casi corre a la salida, tiene que recoger el equipaje y cosas por el estilo. Mueve las manos, nervioso como nunca lo ha estado en su vida.

Hay unas personas discutiendo en el centro de atención y Thor les da una mirada vaga, su mente ocupada en otras cosas _más importantes_.

Enciende el celular y manda el primer mensaje.

Loki siente la vibración contra la palma de su mano, gira los ojos por cuarta vez cuando una señora que estaba a su lado grito el mismo reclamo que los demás habían estado soltando.

_Dime donde estas… Por favor._

El efecto es instantáneo, una presión dolorosa en el pecho, Loki se muerde el labio inferior y no contesta.

_Loki, por favor, te lo suplico, dime donde estas…_

Un ardor en los ojos, Loki resopla, se gira hacia la misma señora y le pide amablemente que cierre la boca, ella le mira escandalizada, pero lo hace y no vuelve a gritar.

Thor entierra los dedos en su melena rubia, está cansado, tiene sueño pero no quiere parar ni un momento, trata con llamarle de nuevo, el timbre suena a unos cuantos metros de él, pero no le oye por todo el sonido que le envuelve, aviones partiendo y otros llegando, bienvenidas y despedidas, avisos de vuelos cancelados.

Loki no contesta y está tentado a apagar el celular, pero sabe que tendrá que hacer unas llamadas asi que la idea es desechada fácilmente, aun no encuentran su equipaje y siente por primera vez que si no toma café morirá de los nervios, mantiene a raya los pensamientos sobre Thor y se dirige a una máquina que está cerca, hay un momento en el que vislumbra entre la masa de personas a un rubio, alto e imponente, Loki es golpeado por el pensamiento de que Thor está allí, y sus pensamientos se unen con los mensajes y las llamadas que está recibiendo, el pánico trepa por su garganta, escucha su nombre siendo voceado por que han encontrado su maldito equipaje.

Thor voltea, buscándolo, Loki se vuelve uno con las personas en el centro de atención, toma su equipaje lo más rápido posible, ve de reojo como Thor está caminando con los ojos azules muy abiertos, tiene que firmar unos papeles, hay maldiciones que quiere decir en voz alta, se gira en el momento exacto en el que Thor encuentra su mirada, una realización devastadora.

Loki sale casi corriendo, y Thor emprende la carrera, hay muchas personas, hay empujones, y tal vez haya tirado a alguien en el proceso, sale, pero Loki le lleva una ventaja, una ventaja que se evapora cuando Thor se aferra a la delgada muñeca de Loki, hay un sobresalto y los pulmones parecen explotar junto con las terminaciones nerviosas de ambos, se miran a los ojos y Thor siente que no será capaz de vivir sin la mirada verde de Loki, esa mirada que se vuelve temerosa y anhelante, una mezcla homogénea de sentimientos.

-¡¿Por qué lo haces?! ¿¡Porque quieres dejarme!?

_Porque Víctor mando a seguirme con uno de sus matones, solo para asegurarme que cumpliría el trato, porque no quiero que te pase nada, porque tengo miedo de perderte._

-Thor…

Un guardia de seguridad llega, por el espectáculo que Thor había montado segundos antes.

El mismo Thor que siente como la muñeca de Loki se resbala de entre sus dedos…

/

_2 años después._

Suena el despertador, y aunque medio mundo lo odie, a él no se le hace tan malo. Un poco de lo contrario, pero aun asi se queda los diez minutos obligatorios, antes de que por fin asimile la idea que tiene que levantarse para comenzar un nuevo día.

Primero bosteza, y odia su cabello que siempre esta horriblemente desordenado en la mañana, y si Loki odia algo es el desorden.

Loki odia muchas cosas en realidad, pero el desorden es una de las peores.

Tiene una camisa verde demasiado grande, y le llega un poco debajo de los muslos blancos, se balancea peligrosamente por los hombros, pero le gusto demasiado cuando la vio en el aparador asi que no se queja.

A fuera aun parece de noche, y los pájaros seguramente estarán dormitando entre las ramas de un cedro que está cerca de su departamento.

Entra al baño y abre el agua caliente, se despoja de la única prenda puesta y antes de meterse a la ducha siente con la palma de su mano que la temperatura sea la adecuada, comienza a llenarse de vapor y Loki piensa en lo que preparara para desayunar.

Introduce su cuerpo al agua tibia que le cae indulgente, a medida de que pasa el tiempo decide que quiere una temperatura un poco más radical, se enjabona el cabello, masajeándose el cuero cabelludo, y después lo enjuaga, tratando de que no le entre a los ojos, su piel está tornándose rojiza y en ese punto comienza a tararear una melodía pegajosa de alguna caja musical.

No se sobresalta cuando otras manos comienzan a frotarle la espalda, deslizándose suavemente a los costados.

-Creí que no llegarías.

Una sonrisa contra su cuello, el contacto de dos cuerpos desnudos, Loki comienza a resentir la ausencia de compañía la noche anterior.

-Solo estuve de guardia, además me urgía estar contigo.

-Eso no te importo cuando manchaste la alfombra.

Thor ríe, y su risa se mezcla con el vapor y la espuma.

-No fui yo.

Loki se gira lentamente, para verle, se topa con esos ojos azules dilatados, esos ojos que mandan un estremecimiento a su espina dorsal.

El agua le cae por la espalda, se inclina en un beso húmedo y hambriento, Thor le toma por la cintura y le acerca, hay un delicioso gemido que sale de la boca rosada de Loki. Los dedos de Thor están tentando la entrada, acarician la piel del trasero y juguetean un poco.

-Malnacido.

-Debería ocuparme de esa boca tuya.

Loki está a punto de decir otra mala palabra, pero como Thor dijo, le arrebata el aliento a base de mordidas y succiones, las caderas se frotan y se deslizan gracias al jabón y al agua tibia que enciende los cuerpos, se consume y se vuelve partículas de vapor en el ambiente.

Los miembros ya están despiertos, hay fricciones y mordidas en el cuello, es una buena mañana, como todas las mañanas en un Londres frío.

-Thorrr…

Es un lloriqueo transformado en jadeo, Thor ama cuando Loki se desespera y comienza a suplicar (muy a su manera), asi que pasa las manos por las piernas largas y blancas, tiene algunas mordidas desvanecidas y la urgencia por crear nuevas aumenta asi como el agua se enfría.

Le insta a que abra las piernas, le pone contra la pared, a que Loki entrelace sus piernas a las caderas de Thor- _justo asi - _y que en medio de un beso urgente Thor le penetre a un punto brutalmente delicioso.

-¡AHH! Mmmm…

Loki inclina la cabeza y Thor entierra sus dientes con fuerza, mientras empuja dentro de la cavidad caliente y apretada de Loki, quien se aferra a los hombros fuertes y gime, jadea mientras se ayuda con sus manos, y crea una especia de palanca, Thor embiste y Loki se deja caer aún más, haciendo presión contra el miembro duro y palpitante, Thor gruñe ronco y enviciado por el placer, sostiene las caderas delgadas de Loki, empujándolas aún más, llenándolo, convirtiendo ese punto en un placer doloroso.

-Eres… tan… ughhh…

No termina de decir que es lo que Loki es, porque se besan y todas las palabras del mundo se acaban, se vuelven nada, se transmutan a jadeos y gemidos incesantes, al impacto de las penetraciones, a la regadera, incluso el vapor toma forma de sonido.

El pene de Loki se restriega contra el abdomen malditamente bien formado de Thor, y es un alivio porque no le alcanza el cerebro para pensar en masturbarse, no cuando Thor lo está embistiendo como un animal, y el gime como si estuviera en celo.

En otros tiempos le molestaría sobremanera el hecho de estar TAN al descubierto, pero es Thor, y nadie le conoce mejor que él.

Porque solo Thor sabe que para que Loki estalle en sus brazos hace falta un "te amo", que se guarda casi sádicamente al punto en el que los ojos verdes de Loki se empañan como el cristal del baño, lo dice en el momento exacto y Loki se viene con fuerza, apretando sus nalgas y contrayéndose de forma brusca alrededor del miembro de Thor.

Le ordeña, disfrutando de los últimos residuos del orgasmo mientras Thor sigue embistiendo, sonsacándole una sonrisa de placer genuino, una sonrisa de amor en los ojos verdes. La mente hecha espuma de jabón, y unas estocadas después Thor se viene dentro, abundante y espeso, Loki se muerde los labios porque muy en el fondo el sentirse tan lleno de la semilla de Thor le hace excitarse y gemir con fuerza.

-¿Te imaginas si me hubiera despertado tarde?

Thor se ríe mientras vuelve a pasar el jabón por el cuerpo de Loki, este hace lo propio con los brazos ajenos, y minutos después (y tras una amenaza de Loki de que dejara a su pobre trasero descansar) ambos salen envueltos con una toalla en la cintura.

-¿A qué hora llegan?

-Dijeron que estaban por aquí a las ocho, pero ya los conoces, pienso que estarán a las siete.

-¿Compraste lo que te pedí?

Thor hace una mueca de fingida indignación.

-¿Crees que lo olvidaría?

-Oh amor… Eres tan inteligente.

Loki se ríe mientras se coloca el ceñido pantalón negro, y Thor se abstiene de no morderle la cadera, ya habrá tiempo después, él se pone ropa cómoda, porque no irá al trabajo hasta el día siguiente.

-¿Tostadas o panqueques?

-Si te respondo que a ti, ¿te me servirás?

Loki le hace un gesto con su dedo medio, y sale con una sonrisa, camina unos pasos y abre una puerta sigilosamente, enciende la luz y la cabeza de negros bucles de Iduna* se esconde entre las sabanas verdes, para no perder la tradición.

-¡Arriba preciosa!

Iduna imita un ronquido, y Loki sonríe, Thor le apresa de los hombros y susurra contra su oreja.

-Tú el desayuno, yo me encargo de ella.

Loki asiente y le da un indulgente beso en los labios, porque sabe que aunque no tengan la misma sangre Thor e Iduna se parecen en lo difíciles que son para ser despertados.

Baja a la cocina, y se enfurruña porque dejo tratos sucios sin meter al lavavajillas. Ordena lo poco que estaba fuera de lugar y se apresura a tener preparado el desayuno. Thor le hace compañía después de que termina de preparar los huevos con tocino.

-¿En serio se levantó tan rápido?

-Está emocionada, la chantajee con lo de Peter.

-¿Thor Odinson, chantajeando a alguien?

Thor le da un pellizco en la mejilla izquierda, Loki resopla con fingida molestia.

-Cuando ese alguien se llama Iduna, el chantaje es la única salida posible.

-¿He dicho lo mal padres que son?

Loki esboza una sonrisa, colocando los vasos con el jugo de arándano.

-A diario…

-Eres igual a Loki, se la pasa diciéndome todo el tiempo sobre algo que hice hace meses.

Iduna esboza una sonrisa de burla, sus ojos azules relampagueando.

-Lo de la alfombra fue hace poco.

Thor le mira mal, con la boca llena de pop-tarts. Loki la lanza una mirada furiosa a través del cristal, se relame los labios al terminar de beber.

-¡No tenías por qué recordarlo!

Iduna suelta una risa suave.

-¡Vamos papá!- Le da una mirada enternecida a Loki.- Perdonalooo, ¿no ves lo sensible que esta?

Loki lanza un gruñido e Iduna aplaude con alegría, Thor apunta que se apresure si no quiere perder el autobús, después de quince minutos ambos están despidiendo a la niña, como todos los días.

-¿A que me dijiste que Tony era alérgico?

Thor le mira con una sonrisa titilando en sus ojos azules, Loki entra a trabajar más tarde, y están recostados en el sofá, Loki entre sus piernas trazando figuras en los muslos cubiertos de Thor.

-A las fresas.

Loki exhibe una gran y maligna sonrisa.

-Perfecto.

Thor le toma por la mejilla, girando el rostro de Loki suavemente, el otro dejándose hacer.

-¿A qué hora te paso a traer?

Loki aparta la mano, y gira el cuerpo para acomodarse mejor.

-A las cinco, necesito cocinar un platillo especial para nuestro querido Anthony.

-Recuerda que Iduna tiene clases extras.

-De piano pasa por mí y nos vamos los tres.

Thor acaricia con el pulgar los labios de Loki, acercan los rostros y el beso es lánguido y suave, un beso de amantes, un beso de personas equivocadas que no lo eran tanto, porque a veces las que parecen incorrectas son las que debían estar juntas desde un principio.

El beso no termina, a fuera se escuchan los mismos pájaros, el aroma a mañana, los rayos de sol se esconden traviesos, Iduna está en su clase de español; Steve, Tony y Peter juguetean en el avión rumbo a Londres… Thor y Loki hacen de nuevo el amor sobre el sofá, aún tienen tiempo antes de que a Loki se le haga tarde, como todas las mañanas.

**FIN.**

**/**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**La decisión de meter a Iduna como su hija adoptada fue algo difícil, después no tanto. Iduna sale en la mitología nórdica, por si alguien pensó que me había salido de la manga.**

**Por último, si alguna de ustedes quiere pasarse por aquí cada domingo, son bienvenidas, publicare one-shots que tengo en mi Tumblr, solo para poner todos mis escritos en mis dos lugares favoritos.**

**El siguiente fic largo tanto Thorki como Hiddlesworth empezara una vez me haya emparejado en este sitio y Tumblr, espero verlas por aquí, serán recibidas con una gran abrazo virtual y todo mi corazón.**

**Sin nada más que decir, muchas gracias por seguirme en esta aventura (feel like Bilbo)**


	21. Iduna

**Oh bien, sé que nadie quería este capítulo extra, pero quería escribirlo, así que… No importa si lo odian! DDD:**

**Sin nada más que decir! Espero que les guste!**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Personas equivocadas.**

**Capítulo 21. Iduna.**

Se escuchan pasos ligeros por el corredor, sus manos se aferran a las sábanas, el acostumbrado giro de perilla le hace tratar de ser más sigilosa.

-Iduna…- Trata de acompasar su respiración como vio en una película, siente unas conocidas manos en su hombro, moviendo ligeramente.- Ya es hora…

A Iduna le encanta eso, una rutina que toma de lunes a viernes y a veces, sábados, sabe que después de un rato (cinco segundos más), Loki estará histérico, diciendo que ya no habrá tiempo, y nada anima más a Iduna que la oportunidad de hacer perder los estribos a su padre.

A Loki.

Entonces Iduna a penas se movería debajo de las sábanas y escucharía los pasos de Thor entrando, moviendo ligeramente y pidiéndole a Loki que le deje despertarla, entonces y solo entonces Iduna sacaría de entre las sábanas su cabeza con rizos negros alborotados y una sonrisa grandiosa, porque nada anima más a Iduna que la oportunidad de hacer perder los estribos a uno de sus padres y hacer reír al otro.

A Thor.

Loki iría a hacer el desayuno, refunfuñando sobre el horario y Thor se quedaría con Iduna para guiñarle un ojo y alcanzarle el uniforme escolar del armario.

-No tardes más, sabes que Loki tiene su límite en las mañanas.

Iduna entonces asentiría y comenzaría a arreglarse como todas las mañanas.

Abajo se escuchan parloteos e Iduna sabe que si se escabulle a la cocina sin hacer ruido, encontrara a sus padres probablemente dándose un beso o peleando sin pelear.

Es un nuevo ciclo escolar, y todos en ese departamento mentirían si dijeran que no están nerviosos.

Iduna por saber sobre nuevos compañeros.

Loki y Thor por saber que posiblemente enfrenten el problema de siempre.

-Peter te desea suerte, por cierto.

Los ojos azules de Iduna relampaguean y Thor decide que no siente unos ridículos celos de padre al ver como su pequeña niña de diez años comienza a asaltar a Loki con preguntas sobre el hijo de sus mejores amigos.

-Bien, bien dejen de parlotear, vamos atrasados.

Las palabras son mágicas, Loki ve su reloj y no deja que Iduna se termine su jugo de naranja, y después de cinco minutos de bromas y un Loki algo inquieto, los tres están en el auto rumbo a la escuela.

-Si alguien te molesta sabes que hacer…

Loki está rectificando de nuevo que no falten útiles escolares y Thor se detiene al ver el rojo.

-No, Iduna si te molestan, debes decirle a tu maestra, Loki es una mala persona a quien no debes hacerle caso.

Loki contesta algo mordaz y Thor se baja para abrirle la puerta a Iduna, que sabe muy bien que consejo seguir en caso de que la molesten.

Loki le acaricia la mejilla y le desea suerte, Thor le da un beso en la frente y también le desea lo mejor en sus primer día de nuevo año escolar, Iduna se gira para decir adiós, y ambos asienten, la niña entra y reafirma su mochila sobre sus hombros, su cabello recogido se mueve a cada paso, y ella trata de no sentirse nerviosa.

Tocan el timbre y ella entra al salón designado en su horario, la mayoría la conoce, hay muchos chicos nuevos y la maestra lo es también, asi que Iduna sabe a qué se enfrentará en su primer día.

Comienza a pasar asistencia, y uno a uno debe presentarse, decir lo que le gusta, lo que no, y quienes conforman su familia.

-Iduna Odinson…- La profesora la da una extraña mirada y compone una sonrisa.- ¿Qué significa tu nombre?

-Siempre joven…

Hay unas risitas ahogadas, pero Iduna las ignora, quisiera que su mejor amigo estuviera allí, pero la gripe lo había acosado desde dos semanas antes, y justo un día antes, había sucumbido.

-Bien, me gustaría que te presentaras…

Y lo hace, dice lo que le gusta y lo que le disgusta, y cuando llega a lo de los padres sabe que es hora de levantarse y tomar un plumón.

Cada vez que Iduna le explica a sus compañeros sobre su familia, pinta en el pizarrón un simple cuadro dividido en dos, al final uniéndolos en un rectángulo.

El cuadro de Loki, empieza, por malhumorado, porque Iduna ama esa parte de su padre, limpia y está obsesionado con el orden en las cosas de la casa, sin embargo, las bromas siempre las empieza él. Generalmente no dice lo que quiere decir en realidad y lo que más le entretiene en las tardes, a parte de su trabajo es repetirle a Thor lo mucho que le desespera que nunca ponga las cosas en su lugar.

Después la lista se extendería por miles de adjetivos más, y los compañeros de Iduna verían con interés el entusiasmo que se pinta en su cara al describir al hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos atemorizantemente verdes.

El cuadro se llenaría con la letra desordenada de Iduna, para que después de un resoplido y una sonrisa, el plumón se deslice hacia el cuadro con el título de: Thor.

Thor comienza con lo contrario del comienzo de Loki: Alegre, porque asi como Iduna esta fascinada por el gesto malhumorado de Loki, también lo está de la sonrisa de Thor. Thor es el que le ayuda en las tareas cuando regresa del hospital, Thor con quien juega videojuegos mientras que con Loki se divierte leyendo, Thor es con quien sale de compras mientras Loki se queda con alguna pila enorme de documentos.

Thor es su compañero de aventuras y poco a poco el cuadro se llenaría exactamente como el de Loki, hasta que lo único en blanco es el rectángulo que los une, al final de todo.

La maestra la vería enfurruñada y sus compañeros seguirían un poco atentos porque les causa curiosidad esa niña de cabello negro y ojos azules, que siempre viene con dos hombres, que resultan ser pareja y además sus padres adoptivos.

El rectángulo se llena con la letra desordenada, se lee "Mis padres", y justo entonces una niña rubia hace un comentario hiriente.

Iduna se gira y cinco horas después Loki, Thor y los padres de aquella niña rubia están en la oficina de la maestra, el motivo es la pelea un tanto salvaje entre Iduna y la chiquilla, en donde la segunda salió con mas que los cabellos rubios desordenados mientras Iduna hizo gala de los numerosos "buenos" consejos que Loki le da si es que llegan a molestarla.

La profesora mira a Thor y Loki con incomprensión, no sabe cómo es que personas tan físicamente diferentes puedan estar juntos, los madre de la niña afectada les lanza agresivas miradas y el padre luce un gesto de incomodidad.

-Espero, señores, que vigilen el comportamiento de Iduna mejor de lo que han hecho hasta ahora…

Loki es el primero en hablar, gesto tranquilo pero Thor sabe lo mucho que le gustaría golpear el mismo a la niña.

-Y yo, profesora…- Dice la última palabra como si fuera un insulto y la mujer carraspea, de repente se siente agredida.- Espero que los padres de esa niña le enseñen modales y tolerancia mejor de lo que han hecho hasta ahora…

El padre parece salir de un ensimismamiento y lo mira enfadado.

-¡¿Cómo explicarle a nuestra hija algo que va contra las leyes naturales?!

Loki sonríe y toca el brazo de Thor, su mano se queda en ese lugar sin dejar de observar al hombre que se encuentra en frente.

-¡Oh pobre niña! ¿Te imaginas cariño?- Imita un gesto escandalizado mientras se gira hacia Thor quien trata de no reír.- Crecer a merced de un par de imbéciles…

Iduna escucha los gritos de los padres, sentada a fuera con la cabeza en algo, lo cual le enseño Loki, desafiando con la mirada a los niños que pasan a consolar a la chica rubia de la cual no sabe ni su nombre, media hora después Loki sale riendo en medio de gritos de dentro la oficina y seguido de cerca por Thor, que mueve la cabeza divertido.

-Vamos cariño, estamos retrasados para la clase de piano…

Iduna salta desde su asiento e ignora como sus padres nada que no sean ellos tres, toma de la mano a Thor y después a Loki, se gira un poco y le saca la lengua a la chica rubia que la fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Me castigaran?

Loki sonríe, mientras llegan al aparcamiento.

-¿Bromeas diablillo? Vi el cabello de la niña, fue perfecto, y por eso iremos por un helado después del piano…

Thor le mira suspirando mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Loki no te castigara, pero yo sí, no iras a la casa de Cassandra este fin de semana… Entiendo tu enfado, pero no debiste atacar a esa niña…

-¡Ella dijo que lo que ustedes tenían era algo asqueroso!

Loki está a punto de soltar una mala palabra cuando Thor le mira tratando de tomar las riendas en ese problema.

-Ella es de esa forma por sus padres, a veces a las personas les cuesta trabajo entender las cosas sencillas, como el amor… No es su culpa, lo que debes hacer es demostrarles lo incorrecto de sus pensamientos, eso solo lo puedes hacer siendo feliz…

-Yo soy feliz con ustedes…

Loki da una mirada de reojo, esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Y pronto esa niña se dará cuenta y cambiara su opinión…

Iduna se sube al auto, Thor arranca y por un momento el coche está en silencio.

-¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Y si vuelve a decirme lo mismo?

Thor sonríe y Loki interviene antes de que Thor pueda pronunciar una palabra.

-Entonces yo me asegurare que Thor no te castigue por haber peleado con esa tonta niña…

Iduna sonríe y Thor empuja ligeramente a Loki, aprovechan el rojo para darse un beso rápido e Iduna después exige uno para ella.

Ambos le dan lo que quiere antes de que el semáforo pase a verde.

**Fin… Realmente fin.**

**/**

**Bueno, eso fue todo, gracias por si leyeron esta cosa rara…**

**En fin, mañana será el Hiddlesworth AU, y este domingo (por quien se quiera pasar por aquí), estará el primer capítulo de un Thorki AU… Los espero humildemente y con mi alma en una bandeja.**

**Muchísimas gracias, de nuevo! Los quiero un montón!**


End file.
